It Really Wasn't So Unusual
by Draiq
Summary: Not your normal creature fic. Harry's just turned sixteen, and in the blink of an eye has gained a new life. Sirius has left a lot of things in Harry's name...exactly what will he do with them? H/D, M, eventual dark with hints of RAWR!
1. Funereal Affairs

Hiya peeps!

Well what can I say…every H/D writer just HAS to have their crack at a creature fic XD

This is my '_Not__ Obligatory Creature Needs Mate Story'_. As to exactly what I mean by that, well I've created this fic to sort of take the crap out of all of the others. There will be no creature pining for its mate, I can tell you that for free.

However, that being said this _is_ a serious story, and it's my honest to god attempt at one of those epic H/D stories that just make you want to curl up and read them forever. As to whether I can pull it off, well… I'll let you tell me that.

And so, how do all obligatory creature fics start..? Oh yes, that's right…with the countdown to midnight on Harry's sixteenth birthday…

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but god I wish it was. Minnesota and Antinegrus however, belong entirely to me.

**88888988888**

Harry's eyes watched the alarm clock avidly, the two piercing points of green shining dully in the dim light. The minutes clicked over quietly, one after another. Each time the two points between them flashed, he counted down another second.

**11:55**

The alarm clock taunted him with its quiet ticking. Drearily he wondered why an electronic clock would be fitted to make such a redundant and annoying noise.

**11:56**

It felt to him that this was dragging on forever. It was just another birthday; just another thing he had to worry about time and again, year after year. Another year older and still the same old dull Harry Potter.

**11:57**

Slow tingles seemed to pull their way up from his toes, traversing through his bloodstream and coursing their way up his body. But so infinitesimally small was the feeling, that it was easy to brush aside.

**11:58**

Two more minutes until midnight; two minutes until he found out if his horrors were correct, if his life was really to change so drastically. He felt empty, alone, and locked in. Bars on his window again, and lock on his door

**11:59**

They couldn't really keep him inside, even if they wanted to. He was Harry James Potter, the boy who lived. And if he wanted out, he could attain it. And yet he didn't. He no more wished for that door to be open, than he did for the clock in from of him to make that final noise, to flash its scarlet numbers in absolute certainty.

**00:00**

Aaaaaaand…nothing.

Harry felt no jolt, no pain. There were no tingles running over his body, no aches leaking from his bones. Letting out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, he burst into peals of laughter.

Clutching at his stomach painfully, it took him a moment to notice that there was a surprisingly official looking own sitting on his windowsill. It hooted demurely, before attempting to stick its letter laden leg through the bars.

Harry cooed to it quietly, and moving closer, he slid his hands through the bars and undid the letter. Without waiting for any kind of reply it launched back off into the night, not even staying for the obligatory own treat usually given after delivery.

Harry sat heavily on his bed, eyeing the letter with a disapproving snort.

_**Master Harry James Carcerus Orion Phillius Potter**_

_**The Locked and Bared Room**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging, Surry**_

Harry's eyebrow rose suspiciously at the extra names on the envelope; since when had he had four middle names?!

He shrugged, marking it down to impossibly stupid ministry error, and slit the letter open with his finger. Before he could get any further than having released it, a smooth piece of silken green paper fluttered out of the envelope and hovered in front of his face.

In front if his eyes it folded itself neatly into the shape of a mouth, and began to speak in hushed tones.

"Good evening Master Potter."

The voice was young and feminine, and Harry's mouth hung open slightly at the notion that at least one person who worked at the ministry was younger than fifty.

"The Secretary of Funereal Affairs sends his kindest regards and well wishes after your most grievous loss. Having just officially reached legal age Master Potter, your inheritance has been officially and legally activated. You are courteously requested to attend a meeting with the secretary himself later today. He wishes your presence at the reading of Sirius Orion Black's final will and testament. It will be read at one pm in the Secretary's office at the Ministry of Magic. Transportation has been arranged, and you will be picked up at twelve thirty.

Have a good night, and a happy birthday Master Potter.

Sincerely,

Minnesota Clarington, personal assistant of the Secretary of Funereal Affairs."

With a small rustling noise the letter fluttered, and sent a small papery kiss his way, before unfolding and drifting slowly to the floor.

Harry simply stared at it.

He should have felt the familiar stab in his gut; the pull of his heart as it beat slower remembering that his precious god-father had died. He stood slowly, and picked the letter up, tucking it back into its envelope and placing it securely in his drawer.

He led back on his bed quietly, and heaved a deep sigh. He had not been expecting this, but he supposed it made sense. He assumed Dumbledore would be at the meeting tomorrow, and wasn't surprised as his heart seemed to sink at the thought.

Rolling over he closed his eyes, and after what felt like an age, finally fell asleep.

**88888988888**

Harry woke to a sharp rapping on his door, "wake up boy! Your aunt and I are taking Dudley out for the day, be sure you do your chores and are back in here before we come back for dinner!"

Harry groaned and reluctantly rolled out of bed, his feet meeting the floor to the sound of the lock on his door being released. Stumbling his way to the upstairs bathroom, he decided to start his day with a nice, cold shower.

Once he was done Harry dragged himself around his room, picking up stray items of clothing and leaving to one side the ones he would wear for the day. When he was done Harry had a pile of washing he needed to do, and a much smaller pile of what could most reasonable be called, 'still okay…sorta' clothes.

He pulled on a loose grey T-shirt and shrugged a too-small black jacket over his shoulders, annoyed to make the realisation that he would have to throw it out soon, when he had only just rescued it from a neighbour's bin two weeks previously.

Pulling a pair of faded denim jeans on, Harry slipped his feet into his falling apart trainers, and ran a quick hand through his hair. Deciding he was ready for the meeting, he cast a quick glance at his bedside clock, only to realise that it had hardly gone nine.

Trudging downstairs he made to finish all of his chores before he had to leave for the meeting. That involved cleaning up the plates from breakfast (they smelt of eggs and bacon, but all that was left for him was toast), scrubbing down the kitchen surfaces, and vacuuming the carpeted rooms of the house, before dusting and polishing every item within it.

By the time he had finished, Harry was startled to realise that he had five minutes until his transportation was due to arrive. Hurriedly attempting to make himself once more presentable, he settled finally on the garish living room couch.

No sooner had he sat down, than a loud crack drove him to his feet again.

Standing in front of him was a young woman, who was watching him with a dazzling smile. She had on a set of deep blue robes, and he hair bounced around her shoulders in soft brown curls.

"Master Potter!" she beamed brightly, and Harry instantly recognised her voice from the letter he had received the previous night.

"Minnesota Clarington?" he asked unnecessarily.

She beamed and nodded, "that's me!" before turning away from him, her wand suddenly in her hand.

Harry didn't hear her say anything, but an elaborate motion of the dark wood in her hand had a large brick fireplace appearing out of nowhere in front of him. He noticed with a raised eyebrow, that it was hovering about ten centimetres above the plush carpet.

Minnesota held out a small bag filled with a fine green powder, "you'll be wanting room three hundred and twenty-six of the Ministry of Magic."

Harry nodded and took and small pinch, thanking her quietly, before stepping into the flames. The last thing he saw before his world spun into insanity, was the shocked look on Minnesota's face as he disappeared in a wreath of flames.

**88888988888**

Stepping out of the fire Harry coughed quietly, and brushed himself down with an absent wave of his hands. Looking up he was greeted by the face of a rather large man, whose eyes shone with joy, but whose cheeks were sallow and hair thick and black. Harry decided that he liked him.

"Ahhh, Master Potter, you're right on time!"

Harry acknowledge him with a slight incline of his head, but stepped to the side quickly to allow Minnesota a clear exit. Not a second later she strode from the fire, but her eyes were large and startled, and she excused her presence quietly, to go and sit at a small desk in the corner of what Harry suddenly realised was a _very_ large room.

"My name is Antinegrus Flit master Potter, and I will be conducting this rather important business today!" The man spoke with a well rounded voice which seemed to reverberate around the room, whilst at the same time it fell softly against Harry's ears.

Taking a seat at the far end of the large table in the middle of the room, he motioned for Harry to take the one at the opposite end. Harry sat without aplomb, and looked up at the man with questioning eyes.

"Excuse me sir, but the letter I received last night told me that the meeting started at one o-clock, but it's barely gone half-past twelve. Why am I here so early?"

Antinegrus' eyes twinkled as he grinned, "ahh, your godfather was right, you certainly are intelligent when it comes to noticing details. Yes, you were asked here before the other recipients because Master Black wished it to be so.

Harry's eyes narrowed, but he waved his hand slightly, "go on."

Antinegrus inclined his head slightly, "your godfather entrusted me with his will personally, as I was not only his banker, but also his lawyer and friend. Last but not least he decided that I did not play a large enough roll in his hidden life already, without performing the job for him that is my most formal title."

Harry smiled thinly, "that sounds like him alright."

Antinegrus grinned and nodded, continuing. "He told me in person that before anyone else was to hear his will, you would have final say. He told me that he was hesitant of certain people in these times, and that he trusted you to know correctly after his death, who should, and who should not, benefit from it."

Harry's eyes darkened, "my godfather seems to have been filled with many surprises, even after his death. That is a remarkably well calculated move."

Antinegrus smiled thinly, "you speak like he said you would young man; like you know far too much, and then some." He cleared his throat, and returned to what he was saying, "his instructions were for me to read out his final will and testament to you alone, that you may pick who will receive the items attributed to them. You are not mention in this will except for at the end, in that we are to understand than anything and everything not mention in the will belongs to you, as well as any items or assets you choose to withhold from other recipients."

Antinegrus petted his wall manicured beard gently, before saying, "your godfather was a very clever man, a smart man. I want you to understand, first hand, that you were his entire world, and he has entrusted you with all of it."

Harry nodded solemnly, but didn't feel the twinge he expected to accompany the man's sobering words.

The Secretary cleared his throat, and picked up a tattered and dirty looking piece of paper, which somehow managed to look like the most precious artefact in the world. Reading slowly, he began. "To Albus Dumbledore, the sum of fifty thousand galleons to go towards the upkeep and maintenance of Hogwarts, as well as another one thousand to be used solely on the Gryffindor common room. One golden chalice inscribed with the Black family insignia and filled with unicorn blood, and the four mirrors of Arisole."

Antinegrus looked up, "that is the end of the items pledged to Albus Dumbledore, do you have anything to say on this?"

Harry sat forward slowly, his eyes calculating and dark as he nodded slowly, "the money will be given, but only under proof of contract that it will be used on the school only. The chalice and mirrors are not to be given to him though."

Antinegrus nodded and with a quick flick of his wand, amended the point in the will. "To the Weasley family, the sum of twenty thousand galleons, and an enchanted tapestry showing their entire family lineage."

Harry nodded, "they can keep everything."

The Secretary waved his wand again, before continuing, "To Miss Granger, the sum of ten thousand galleons and a quarter of the Black mundane library."

Before Harry could say anything, Antinegrus held up his hand, "you are to understand, Master Potter, that the Black family have two household libraries. The first is the mundane library, where can be found all normal wizarding books. The number of books is estimated to be around two thousand, also including memoirs and personal journals. The second library, the Black library, is everything else. Master Potter, the most valuable and dangerous books are stored there, and no one but the family themselves know of its existence. The only reason I know is so that I may pass the information on to you. The Black library spans two floors of Black Mannor, and is said to contain close to ten thousand books, memoirs, and journals."

Harry sat back wide eyed, before nodding absently, "she may keep everything."

"Next on the list, to Remus Lupin, the sum of ten thousand galleons, and three cases of two hundred year old firewhisky."

Harry laughed out loud at that one, "oh yes yes, let him keep it!" he felt like punching his godfather on the shoulder playfully for that one, as he imagined the look on the werewolf's face.

"To Severus Snape."

Harry sat bolt up in his chair, his eyes trained on the other man, "go on…" he said dangerously.

Antinegrus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "The sum of three hundred thousand galleons, and the box hidden beneath his bed."

Harry was out of his chair within seconds, "it can't really say that?!" he questioned dizzily, "read it again!"

Antinegrus obliged, and Harry sank groaning back down into his seat. "I don't understand." He groaned quietly, "clearly I'm missing something there, but I will trust in my godfather. Give him the money, but I wish to keep the box until I can ascertain what is in it. Am I allowed to postpone a decision?"

Antinegrus nodded, "if you choose not to give the box over, then it will belong to you. After that, should you wish to give it to Severus Snape, it will be entirely within your power to do so."

Harry nodded, and waved for him to continue.

"To Kreacher, two old socks, and four bottles of '_Magical-Malady Cure_'."

Harry laughed hysterically, somehow managing to wave for him to continue.

"To Gred and Forge Weasley…" Antinegrus scrunched his nose up at that, "wha-…this must be a mistake…?"

Harry snickered, "no, that's just Sirius being Sirius, please continue."

Antinegrus nodded and repeated himself, "to Gred and Forge Weasley, the sum of twenty thousand galleons to go towards trickery and deceit. Thirty books chosen from the mundane library, and five chosen from the Black library."

The Secretary looked up, "the books have already been chosen with a charm, and should you chose to give them to the Weasley twins, they will be transported from the library by another spell already in place."

Harry beamed, "yes most certainly, give them the lot."

Antinegrus smiled warmly, and continued. "To Minerva McGonagall…"

The list continue on, and Harry didn't bar any more of the items or cash amounts mentioned.

"Well Master Potter, that seems to be almost everything!" Antinegrus smiled happily.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "almost?"

Antinegrus looked rather nervous then, "well you see, due to a series of rather unfortunate circumstances during my early life, I have rather what you might call a 'life debt' to your godfather. As that debt was also his property, he has handed it on to you. I am to offer you the services of being your banker and lawyer, should you desire them."

Harry raised his eyebrow again, "you are the Secretary of Funereal Affairs Mr Flit, I don't see any connection between it and a lawyer or a banker. Are you any good at being either?"

The man grinned at him impishly, "I'd rather say I am old chap, the whole Secretary of Funereal Affairs thing is just my day job. I'm confident you will be satisfied with my services in the other areas."

Harry stood and bowed deeply, "then I will take on such services immediately. However…"

The boy's voice hung in the air of the still room, making Antinegrus catch his breath as he waited for the last half of the sentence.

"…I will not be requiring your life debt to my godfather. I will pay you as any other, if not more generously, if it please you."

Antinegrus looked like he was about to pop, and he grinned broadly, "most certainly Master Potter, it would be my pleasure to work for you in these matters."

Harry nodded, "then I will be requiring another meeting with you shortly, in regards to exactly what is mine, and what I may do with it. I judge that twelve Grimmauld Place belongs to me?"

Antinegrus nodded solemnly, "down to the last brick."

Harry nodded, "good, then I will need to have everyone vacated. I will be moving in immediately."

Antinegrus Flit grinned wickedly, "as you wish."

Just as Harry turned to go, he heard the clock strike one, and suddenly found the room filled with coughing wizards and witches, and clouds of billowing smoke pouring from the fireplace they were all using to get inside.

Brushing past them all, Harry left through the front door.

**88888988888**

Well there you have it!

For those of you who are familiar with my work, I'd like to point out that this chapter is THREE THOUSAND WORDS long. Which although it may not seem like much, is quite a large chapter for me.

As this story is heavily plot-oriented, I'm hoping to keep my chapters this large, if not larger. Please tell me what you think of this first one, and if I've done okay so far!

Please leave a review…I'll smother you with love and updates if you do!


	2. Black Matters

Hiya peeps!

Back again with this one quite quickly, as I'm trying to develop the storyline enough that I start to get some reviews. I hope you like it!

**Notes:** Yes, I know there is no fireplace in the ground floor formal dining room, but in this story there is. Also, I thought perhaps I'd better clear up the 'coming of legal age' thing. In this story, after turning sixteen Harry is entitled to his family's assets, but he is still not legally allowed to perform magic outside of school until his seventeenth birthday.

**Disclaimer****:** Not mine, yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

**88888988888**

Harry spent the rest of his birthday wandering aimlessly through London's streets. He had little money on him, so for the most part he simply spent the time watching others.

When night finally came, he found himself inexplicably tired. Pulling his wand from his back pocket, he moved to a road, and hailed the night bus.

**88888988888**

"Where on earth have you been?!"

Aunt Petunia's voice was the last thing Harry wanted greeting him on re-entry to the house, but there it was. She was baring down at him, a spatula in hand and a filthy scowl on her face, "you ungrateful little toad, what makes you think you have the right to leave this house?" she hissed.

Vernon moved up beside her, his face an angry red, "you are to go to your room this instant, do you hear?!"

Harry took a step forward, "Vernon…" he whispered quietly, "you're going to spend the next half an hour being very polite to me…"

The ruddy man gasped as he found the sharp point of a holly wand pressed gently to the base of his chin, as the boy before him hardly moved.

"After that, I will be gone; you won't ever see me again. Do we have a deal?"

Vernon could do nothing but look like a fish out of water, his mouth gasping frantically as he moved onto his toes in a vain attempt to escape the pressure of Harry's wand.

"Yes, yes of course." Petunia gasped, her slim body already hidden behind her burly husband. "Come now Vernon, let's just go into the lounge room!"

Harry grinned, before turning on his heels and heading upstairs.

Taking his time, he scoured the room for every last item of clothing. When everything was packed into his trunk, he moved slowly over to Hedwig's cage. Cooing to her, he picked it up and held it securely, before dragging his luggage down the stairs.

Every step brought with it a loud crack as the trunk hit down on the next stair, but Harry simply listened to it with a grin. Dudley appeared at the bottom of the stairs, sneering up at him, but before he could say anything, Petunia's skinny arm had dragged him back into the lounge room.

Harry reached the front door, and looking back with a cheerful smile, said quite simply, "thank you very much, Petunia and Vernon. If it weren't for you, I might not have grown up to be so bitter."

Then he was gone, the front door slamming loudly behind him.

**88888988888**

Stepping through the door of twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry felt his heart shudder to a stop. Placing his hand to his chest, he wondered if it really could be that there was nothing beating within it.

Shrugging the feeling off, he advanced further down the hall, being careful not to wake the slumbering painting of Walburga Black, or to trip over the troll leg umbrella stand parked suspiciously in front of it.

The house was vacant, and he was glad for that. Obviously Antinegrus had done the job just as soon as he'd asked. Making his way down to the kitchen, Harry grabbed a half loaf of bread off the table, and began to eat it ravenously, before his eyes fell on the small pile of notes left neatly in the centre of the table.

Rolling his eyes, he picked up the first one, chewing on his bread thoughtfully as he read.

_**Harry James Potter!**_

_**How could you do this to the order?! After everything we've done for you! Well you can be sure you won't be getting a jumper from me this Christmas, and Ronald is none too pleased with you either!**_

_**Molly Weasley**_

Harry shrugged and threw the note over his shoulder; she would get over it eventually.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I am quite sure I do not understand the motivation behind your removing the order from Grimmauld Place, but I would like to talk seriously with you about it upon your arrival back at school. **_

_**I can only say that I am deeply shamed by you,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry snorted and threw that letter on the floor also. Moving towards the boiler he kicked it loudly, "Kreacher, get out here."

Grumbling, the house elf crawled from his dank den beneath the boiler, and glared up at Harry. "Miserable Potter boy, doesn't deserve the right, filthy blood traitor…"

Harry waved him into silence, "Kreacher, you are to clean the house thoroughly, do you understand?"

Kreacher scowled, "Potter boy can order Kreacher around, but he won't do it…Kreacher knows he is mud…" Nevertheless, bound to honour Harry's orders, he slowly bent to pick up the pieces of paper at his feet, before grumbling his way back beneath the boiler.

Harry rolled his eyes; no doubt Kreacher would find a way to disobey his orders, or at the very least, to do them so slowly that they were ineffectual anyway.

Turning away, he made his slow and painful way to the fourth floor, his eyes dragging between the two rooms. Unable to bring himself to enter Sirius' room, he turned instead to Regulus' and turned the handle.

At first the door stuck, but with a strong push it gave, and screamed loudly as the hinges swung round, the room now laying open to Harry's questing eyes.

The floor was grey with dust, the bed just the same. The walls were hung with Slytherin memorabilia, and the bed itself was dressed in deepest, emerald green, the pillows a shining silver.

With trepidation, Harry stepped forward.

He wasn't sure what he had expected; perhaps some kind of explosion, maybe a deep and imposing voice commanding him to leave. Instead, the room was silent, empty, and rickety.

The door hung loosely on it's hinges, and with a small sigh he swung it gently closed, his every step stirring the dust around his feet. Moving towards the bed, be placed a hand on the soft down of the covers. Surprisingly, they were almost immaculate.

Wiping the dust from the silken covers in a long strip, he let his fingers gently trace the ornate 'S' he found in the centre. Lifting the edge of the quilt, he flicked it sharply, sending the dust flying from it in a cloud. Closing his eyes from the grit in the air, he let it settle again, before crawling into the bed.

He should have checked for 'animals' he supposed, but he found that he was simply too tired to care. If he was bitten by anything inhabiting the bed, he would deal with it in the morning.

Clearing the pillow of dust and debris, he led his head on it gently, surprised by its softness.

Within seconds he was asleep.

**88888988888**

Harry woke to the feel of something small and leathery sliding across his face. He grimaced before he even opened his eyes, but remained perfectly still; this was not going to be pleasant.

The small pressure passed over his left cheek in two places gently, before being joined by another touch just the same, to his right. Unable to keep his eyes closed any longer, Harry hesitantly opened them.

What met his eyes was not what he had been expecting.

Poised over him was a male Doxy, each of its tiny hands caressing one of his cheeks as it looked intently at his face. Harry remained perfectly still, but the Biting Fairy didn't seem as though it intended to harm him.

With gentle patience, the small creature weaved in the air slightly, before hovering a little closer, and perching on his nose.

Harry startled violently, and letting out a small screech the Doxy flitted away from him, darting into the thick green fabric of the curtains.

Harry scrubbed at his face anxiously where the creature had touched him, small tingles running over his skin. With a heavy sigh, he shook his head questioningly and rose from the bed. It was when he noticed he had slept in all of his clothes, shoes included, that he decided it was time for a good long shower.

Leaving Regulus' room he padded past Sirius' quietly to the bathroom. Standing in the shower he turned the water on hot, and was pleased to find that everything seemed to be in perfect working order.

When he was finished, he made his way back to his newly adopted room, only to cringe at the way the thick dust clung to his wet feet. Opening the wardrobe experimentally, he was shocked that it seemed free of any unwelcome inhabitants.

Dropping his towel, he reached in and began sorting through the clothes.

He grinned to himself; oh yes, these were very much to his liking.

**88888988888**

An hour later, after cleaning his room of most of the dust and cobwebs, Harry descended the stairs clothed in entirely new garb.

Regulus' clothes fit him like a second skin, and were worth a considerable amount more than the ones he'd inherited off of Dudley. He wore a pair of skin-tight black leather pants, and a silken green shirt with billowing sleeves that looked as though it had been stolen from a pirate. An ornate pair of many buckled black boots adorned his feet, and slung loosely around his waist was a belt of silver chains, all varying in size and shape so that they hung in different intervals beside his hip, though they were mostly hidden from sight by the long drapes of fabric from his silken shirt.

Heading down to the kitchen he searched the cupboards for anything he might be able to eat. After finding nothing in the first few, he was surprised when he opened what appeared to be a perfectly normal cupboard, only to have cold mist billow from it and onto the floor. Looking inside he found a small store of meat and vegetables, and decided that this cupboard had been enchanted to act as a fridge.

Grabbing a pot from the bench he set to filling it with water, and making himself a basic stew. Once it was done, he sat and ate ravenously; finishing his third bowl before his hunger even began to be sated.

Leaving his bowl and the pot on the stove, he called Kreacher.

Popping out of midair the miserable elf bowed mockingly, "stupid Potter boy called?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Kreacher, you are to get a new bowl, to fill it with stew, and eat it. Once you have done so, you are then to clean both bowls, and throw any of the leftover food away. Do you understand me?"

Kreacher hissed, "nasty Potter boy has no right to make Kreacher eat…" sighing deeply, the elf set to the task Harry had set him.

Nodding approvingly Harry left the kitchen, and made his way up the two flights of stairs that would land him in the drawing room. This was where he'd left his trunk and Hedwig's cage the night before. Lifting her gently from her place atop the single perch, he set her on his shoulder.

The Owl hooted softly, before nipping at Harry's ear gently.

He sat down on the couch and pulled a small writing table up before him. Pulling aged and browning paper from the small drawer, he dipped the gnarled quill in the inkwell, and began to write.

_**Good evening Mr Flit,**_

_**As was mentioned yesterday, I am in need of your council in the matters of my familial estate and assets, and wish to schedule a meeting with you as soon as possible. You may release the protection of the floo network around Grimmauld Place at whichever time is most suitable for our meeting.**_

_**I look forward to your speedy reply,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

He set the quill down gently, and blew on the parchment until it dried. Rolling it up carefully he sealed it was a small glob of black wax, and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

He opened one of the windows for her, and in a breath she was gone.

Sitting back down on the couch he picked up a book from the side table, and settled in to read.

**88888988888**

Hedwig returned later that evening to announce that Antinegrus Flit would be using the floo network, to arrive in the formal dining room at five o'clock that afternoon.

Before Harry new it, the time had come to move to the room of the arranged meeting, and within seconds of his arrival, the large man was stepping from the ornate fireplace, his arms thrown wide in greeting.

"Master Potter, it's so good to see you again!"

Harry welcomed the other man in much the same manner, reaching out to grasp his hand warmly, before gesturing for him to take a seat.

Harry slid into the seat at the head of the table, and the other man moved to take the chair to his immediate right. "First of all Master Potter, we must of course talk of your inherited titles!"

Harry Raised an eyebrow, "and what would those be?"

Antinegrus nodded smoothly, pulling a single sheet of paper out of the large file he had brought with him. "Well, of course there are the three middle names your parents left you to inherit as you came of legal age: Carcerus, Orion and Phillius. Then of course comes your role as the closest male heir of the Black family."

The older man looked up evenly, "of course, your connection to the Black family come from your great grandmother, meaning that your line is not as direct as if your grandfather had been the Black. That being said, the only surviving Black family members are all female driven lines, and they belong to yourself, the Tonk's and Malfoy's, and sadly, Miss Lestrange. Technically, you have as much right to the estate as the others, and it is very likely that it would have fallen to you anyway, even had Sirius not pledged it to you in his will."

Harry took a moment to take that all in, before saying, "alright, so what is my role as heir to the Black family?"

Antinegrus beamed, "why you are to take on the name of course, as well as the title of Lord or Master interchangeably."

Harry crinkled his nose, "then what is to happen to my last name?"

Antinegrus smiled gently, "if you allow it, you can either choose to have it hyphenated, or removed due to invalidity."

Harry sat in thoughtful silence, before saying, "you are telling me that my name can either be…" he took a moment to wrap his head around the new information, "Harry James Carcerus Orion Phillius Potter-Black, or Harry James Carcerus Orion Phillius Black?"

Antinegrus nodded, "the choice is entirely yours."

Harry sunk further back in his seat; this was a lot to take in. After a brief moment of silence, he asked, "may we come back to that later?"

Antinegrus nodded, "of course." He shuffled his papers for a moment, before moving on. "Next of course are your properties. Twelve Grimmauld Place, Potter Manor and Black Manor are all in your name."

Antinegrus leant towards Harry conspiratorially, "the last person to know the location of Potter Manor was your grandfather, but rumour has it that when he married your grandmother, Dorea Black, a magical passageway was built to connect the two. Perhaps now that you own both properties, you may be able to find a way to your ancestral home."

"Black Manor can be reached through the floo network at Grimmauld place, but only to those with the Black's blood, or those accompanied by such a person."

Harry nodded, though his eyes were large as he took it all in. "And what of my monetary worth?"

Antinegrus took a deep breath, and released it, before taking out yet another piece of paper. According to the latest count, the Potter family fortune is worth ten million galleons in gold alone. No official itinerary has been made of the library or artefacts stored at Potter Manor."

"The Black family fortune comes to fifty million galleons in gold alone, as no itinerary has been made for Grimmauld Place or Black Manor." Antinegrus looked up, "you may not quite realise this Harry, but the contents of Grimmauld Place alone could probably cover a half of that monetary value again, and no measurable guess could be made for Potter or Black Manor, but I can assure you that both would be worth a lot more than you have in gold apiece, not including the value of the buildings and property themselves."

Harry's head was reeling, "you're telling me that I'm rich?"

Antinegrus grinned, "no Master Potter, you have always been rich, now you are elite."

Harry smiled weakly, "I'm glad I hired you to explain all of this Mr Flit."

The other man bowed with a smile, "it is my pleasure to do so." He looked back over the sheets with a studious eye, before raising them back to Harry, "I believe that is all there is for now, but I'm afraid I must draw your attention back to your familial title, as legally you only have another day to finalise your decision, and it will take me that long to file the correct paperwork."

Harry smiled, "no it's perfectly fine." He stood and gestured towards the fireplace for the other man to leave, "then I think from now on, you shall have to refer to me as Master Black, Mr Flit."

The smile that met his remark could only be described as mischievous, and Harry felt his like for the other man sink even deeper into his gut.

"As you wish, Master Black."

Antinegrus bowed deeply, before taking a pinch of powder from his pocket, and disappearing into the fire.

**88888988888**

Well, there you go!

Please PLEASE tell me what you are thinking; reviews spur me to write more!

Leave a review and I will lavish you with love and updates!


	3. Hidden Truths

Hiya peeps!

Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** not mine, never had been, never will be…but that doesn't stop a guy from dreaming XD

**88888988888**

Rolling over languidly in his bed the next morning, Harry felt compelled to lie still and restful for just a little while longer. Soon enough he would have to get up and make himself some pitiful meal or other; he really did have to learn how to cook. Then of course he'd spend the rest of the day kicking Kreacher out from under his feet in an attempt to make the useless elf do _something._

The days until it was time to return to Hogwarts were ticking down slowly, but it was far _too _slowly if you asked Harry.

Just as he was willing himself to make the move to get up, he felt the soft, leathery hands of the Doxy on his cheeks once more. Forcing himself not to panic, he opened his eyes.

It was the same Male whose features had greeted him the previous morning. With a gentle fluttering of its beetle-like wings it landed gently on the tip of Harry's nose, forcing him to cross his eyes in order to see it.

The two watched each other in paralysed silence, before the Doxy gave his cheek a final caress, and flitted up into the air, disappearing once again into the heavy curtains.

Harry shook his head, but rose tiredly, deciding to work out what was wrong with the small animal later. Pulling on his new (old) clothes, he slid down the stairs smoothly to go and make himself breakfast.

After finishing his toast he headed into the first floor drawing room, and sat heavily on the musty couch, pulling another book into his lap.

It was at that moment that Kreacher decided to enter the room, dragging what looked like a large pile of rags behind him. The rags were leaving greasy smears all over the floor, and Harry suspected that this was the house-elf's way of obeying his orders with a reverse effect.

Harry ignored him, until the small creature was beneath his feet, scuttling around in a way that had oil smearing all over his pants and boots.

"Stupid Potter boy, thinks he can order around Kreacher! Only mistress can tell Kreacher what to do…"

In an instant, something inside of Harry snapped, and he hissed out venomously, "_It's Black!_"

It took him a few seconds to realise that he really has hissed, but by that point Kreacher was staring up at him with wide open eyes, his mouth hanging open. Within a split second the elf was grovelling on the floor before him, "Master Potter! You are a true master after all, forgive poor foolish Kreacher! He did not know your true nature!"

Seeing the oil he had smeared all over Harry's clothes he startled violently, and grabbed for a clean cloth, scrubbing almost angrily at the stains. "Forgive poor, stupid Kreacher!"

With a slow creep of his lips, Harry began to grin.

"Kreacher, do you understand Parseltongue?" He asked evenly.

Kreacher didn't pause in his scrubbing as he answered, "only a little master, Mistress had me taught so that she could give me secret orders, but I lose more every year I don't speak it."

Harry paused to study the small elf unabashedly cleaning his shoes, and he noted that the elf's stature had increased as he stood tall, and he quirked an eye at the way the small creature seemed much more intelligent now that he acknowledged him as a master.

"Kreacher, have you been acting insane all this time?"

The elf, satisfied that he had cleaned all of the oil away, looked up at Harry with an open face, "Mistress Black ordered me never to serve anyone who wasn't a true Black, and she cast young Master Black off of the family tree, so her orders extended to him as well."

Here the elf paused, and seemed a little saddened, "though I did like young Master Black…I would not have parted with him were it by my own will."

Harry didn't think his eyebrow could possibly climb any higher, "was it not by your own will?"

Kreacher shook his head, "Mistress Black's portrait ordered it, and with no one of higher power in the family, I was forced to follow her orders."

Harry scratched his chin thoughtfully, "alright then Kreacher, will you correctly obey my orders from now on?"

The elf bowed deeply, "of course, Master Potter."

Harry shook his head, "it's Black now Kreacher, Master Black."

The house-elf positively beamed before leaving, "of course, Master Black."

**88888988888**

Harry stretched languidly on the couch, the room around him now a lot cleaner than it had been the day before. Kreacher had done nothing but surprise him since their conversation the previous day, and was dusting and cleaning like his life depended on it. He was also bringing Harry some of the finest meals he'd ever eaten.

With a small cough, Kreacher announced his presence, "excuse me Master Black, but there is a large nest of spiders in one of the bedrooms on the third floor. The cupboard they're in contains some very precious items though, and I'm worried about damaging them if I remove the spiders…what would you have me do?"

Harry thought it over for a moment, "leave it for now Kreacher, if anything is to be damaged or broken while removing them, I'll be the one to do it. For that matter, don't remove any live animals living in the house, but please tell me of them if you find any."

The elf bowed deeply, before leaving quickly to go back about his cleaning. With a heavy sigh, Harry stood and looked dubiously at the fireplace; did he really want to go?

Deciding that yes, yes he did want to go, Harry reached for the pot rested on the mantle and grabbed a small pinch of powder, before stepping into the fire, and announcing, "Black Manor."

With a sickening, lurching feeling in his gut, he stepped out of the giant fireplace, and right into an immaculate hall.

With a loud crack, three house-elves appeared before him, "Master Black?" they intoned together, small eyes watching him loyally.

Harry nodded, "yes, I'm your new master, Harry James Carcerus Orion Phillius Black."

The elves bowed deeply as one, "welcome home, Master Black."

The first one raised her hand, "Master Black, I am Dibsy, the head-elf of Black Manor, if you wish for anything, just call me. I will pass your orders on to Janus and Pikle." As she said the other two's names, they each nodded their head sombrely, saying "I live to serve you Master."

Harry nodded, "that will be just fine, you two may go back about your jobs, but Dibsy, I would like you to escort me around the manor."

She bowed deeply, "of course Master Black."

Harry spent what felt like the next age wandering through hall after hall, room after room, until he felt that he had never been inside a place so huge as the Black Manor. At last they came upon the Black library, and Harry could do nothing but stare.

Dibsy pointed to a podium standing in the middle of the first room. "Though it may look imposing, the Black library is organise down to the very last book in this ledger." As she said it she opened to a random page, and pointed her knobbly finger at a name, "come" she intoned. In an instant, the book hovered before them hanging in the air above the podium.

"You see Master Black" she smiled, "it is as simple as pointing to the book you want, and when you are finished, you simply hold it, and say 'go'."

Harry's eyes were wide as he took in the thickness of the ledger; it seemed as if the book itself would weight more than any man could lift.

But Dibsy wasn't finished yet, "if you require a book on certain material, Master Black, then all you have to do is tell the ledger what you want, and it will bring to you all of the relevant books within the library." To demonstrate she intoned simply, "Magical Maladies and How to Cure Them."

With the rustling of pages there was suddenly a huge stack of book before them, though this time they were set securely on the floor, and organised in alphabetical order. Dibsy put her hand on the top book, "go" and just as quickly as they had arrived, the books disappeared back onto the shelves.

Harry nodded, "I understand, thank you Dibsy."

Not too long after that Dibsy had brought him back to the main hall, and prepared the fire so that he may leave. "Now that we know of your existence Master Black, we will be instantly at your call, should you desire us, no matter where you are. In future we will not greet you when you arrive."

Harry nodded, "that is fine. Goodnight Dibsy."

She bowed low, and watched with a raised eyebrow as the flames burnt black around her retreating master.

**88888988888**

Harry was greeted back to Grimmauld Place by the smell of his dinner, which was set out at the large dining table, ready for him. Seeing the elaborate food laid out before him, he sighed happily, and sunk into his chair at the head of the table.

Digging in, he felt that there was something missing.

"Kreacher!" he called, and with a crack, the elf was before him.

"Yes Master Black?"

Harry motioned to the chair beside him, "come and eat with me, and let me retrain you in the use of Parseltongue."

The elf's eyes shot wide, but he obeyed as he must, and clambered up onto the chair beside his master, pulling a small plate towards him and digging into the food.

"_Tell me of your late mistress_." Harry intoned, his eyes firmly on the food before him as he set out to sample ever treat.

In faltering Parseltongue, Kreacher answered. "_Mistress Black was very…very…pure_!" he managed at last, "_she was filled with…with dark skills. Her p-potions were perfect, and she could…speak the language of snakes_."

Harry nodded, "_and that was why you were so loyal to her_?"

Kreacher shook his head, "_I was loyal because Mistress…she treated me…well_."

Harry nodded, finishing the last of his meal, "then I would hope you would be as loyal to me Kreacher, for I will not treat you badly."

Kreacher got down from his place beside Harry, and began to clear the dishes away, "I will be, Master Black, I will be."

**88888988888**

As he took the final step onto the landing of the fourth floor, Harry let his eyes fall upon the door to Sirius' room. With a heavy sigh, he let his feet carry him to the door, and with a long indrawn breath, he pushed it open.

Again his heart seemed to stop beating in his chest, and he was drawn to breath in the musty smell of the unused room, his eyes falling on the bed. Padding forward, he allowed his body to sink down onto it, and with a heavy sigh, he curled in on himself.

He led there for he didn't know how long, before his mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of the unknown. Feeling his heart catch in his chest again, he lent over the side of the bed, and reached under it.

His fingertips met the touch of dusty card, and with a small tug, he pulled the box out from its hiding place, dragging the dust along with it. Within seconds it was nestled in his lap, and he tried to force himself to remain calm.

Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to open it, and so he remained for some time simply staring at it, his heart somehow knowing that what was hidden inside that box would change him forever.

Carefully, oh so carefully, he lifted the lid from its resting place.

His eyes were met with the sight of envelopes, envelopes in their dozens, and now almost calmly, he picked the first up, and began to read.

_**Sirius Black,**_

_**You've done it again you stupid git, what did I tell you about cornering me after an order meeting?! It's far too dangerous with so many of the order in the house, not to mention those ghastly twins with their Extendable Ears! If you try that on me again I swear to god as my witness I will hex you, and hex you good.**_

_**If you simply can't wait, then send me a message so I can come at another time.**_

_**Severus Snape**_

Harry put the letter down and frowned, what was Snape talking about? Clearly something secret had been going on between the two men before Sirius' death, but Harry couldn't understand a word of it. Picking up another letter, he began to read.

_**Sirius,**_

_**I don't care how much you beg me, I have told you time and again that I will not lower myself to that level. About the other business, if you really can't wait then I will be around tomorrow at noon, seeing as it's a weekend I will be able to stay overnight. **_

_**I'm sure that will make you most pleased.**_

_**Severus**_

Now Harry was really confused; why would Snape staying over for a night make Sirius happy, and why in god's name were they on a first name basis. Another more pressing question was why Sirius thought these letters so important that they had to be kept in a box beneath his bed.

With a sigh, Harry picked up another.

_**Sirius,**_

_**I really am sorry that I couldn't make it this weekend, but you know how the students are. However you will be pleased to know that Potter didn't make a complete mockery of his potions classes this week, and most of all he still has both of his eyebrows.**_

_**As to what exactly my punishment will be for not visiting this weekend, I leave it entirely up to you.**_

_**Severus**_

Harry almost dropped the letter.

It…it couldn't be…could it? Passing back over the previous two letters his eyes suddenly picked out the subtle sexual tone to them, and his head reeled.

He dropped the box and stood hurriedly from the bed, pacing the room in an almost fever. With a sudden motion, he stopped, and went back to the box; he had to be sure.

But letter after letter the atmosphere remained the same, and he finally had to admit to himself that Sirius had been in a relationship with Severus Snape.

**88888988888**

The next day Harry couldn't bear to pull himself out of bed, and he wasn't even surprised when he was greeted once again by the smooth feel of the Doxy's palms.

Opening his eyes he raised a hand in front of them to protect against the light creeping through the crack in his curtains, and jolted silently as the Doxy settled gently into his palm.

Rolling onto his side he let his palm rest beside his face, and noticed evenly that the Doxy was curled in on itself, looking as though it was sleeping peacefully. Mentally shrugging to himself, he closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

**88888988888**

Hours later he was awoken by the rich smell of Kreacher's cooking as the elf pushed his door open.

With a small whining sound, the Doxy uncurled from his palm and drowsily flitted back into the curtains, disappearing before Kreacher could float the tray onto Harry's lap. "You must eat something, Master Black."

Harry groaned, but sat up slowly, his eyes falling onto the plate of bacon, sausages and eggs before him. With an appreciative sigh, he picked up his knife and fork and dug in, mumbling his thankyou's around a mouth full of scrambled egg.

Kreacher bowed and left, leaving Harry to finish his meal in silence.

When he was done he set the tray on the bedside table, and sighed heavily. Opening the drawer he took out some parchment, and a small box containing a quill and ink that he had placed there when he moved his items into Regulus' room.

Sitting a heavy book on his lap to lean on, he began to write hesitantly.

_**To Severus Snape,**_

_**Some items of importance were withheld from you during the reading of Sirius Orion Black's last will and testament, and I wish to return them to you. The floo network will be adjusted to allow you entry to Grimmauld Place any time you desire, so that you may pick up these items at your convenience.**_

_**Harry Black**_

It felt strange signing his name as that, and very foreign. Yet still it felt right, and most of all what he had written sat well with him. The box no more belonged to him than it did to Dumbledore, and he would see that Sirius' wishes were carried out.

He slid from the bed, and padded barefoot down to the drawing room, the cool floor against his feet sending shivers up his spine. When he reached Hedwig he sat with her for a while, cooing and petting her like he used to as he fed her treats.

After a small while he took her to the window and tied the letter to her foot, before sending her on her way.

With a gentle sigh he padded back up to his room and settled once again into his bed, barely noticing as the Doxy once again settled into his slightly curled palm. For some reason, having it there calmed him, and within seconds he was fast asleep.

**88888988888**

He woke the next morning to the sound of Hedwig's soft hoot, and groggily flicked his hand to send the Doxy back to its curtains, his body writhing tiredly as he straightened out his joint. Sighing heavily he turned to Hedwig, and took the note from around her leg.

_**To Harry Potter,**_

_**I will come by Grimmauld Place at two pm this afternoon to retrieve the mentioned items.**_

_**Severus Snape**_

Well, it was short and to the point, but what had he expected? Reading over the letter again he hissed at the use of his old name, though he was unsure why it angered him so much. He tried to calm himself; perhaps Snape was just upset that Harry could so easily take on his godfather's name. That and of course the fact that it was unlikely that the change of his name had become public knowledge yet.

With a small sigh he figured that was what it was, and it suddenly sunk in how much explaining he was going to have to do when he rejoined the real world.

With a groan he let his body sink back down under the covers, and resolved to have Kreacher wake him closer to Snape's time of arrival.

**88888988888**

Well there you go! How was it?

Hmmm, I'm really starting to fall in love with this Doxy! But let's nobody forget that they're vicious, horrible little creatures XD

So did you spot any of the hints about Harry? Well if not, there will be plenty more coming, things are just about to start getting good!

Please please PLEASE leave me a review! I'll lavish you with love and updates if you do!

You've come this far, is it that hard to push the button…?


	4. Names Unspoken

Hiya peeps!

Well it's been a long time, and all I can say is I'm sorry! I hope this chapter will make up for my absence!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

**88888988888**

Dressing quickly Harry headed down to the drawing room, large yawn still at his lips as he schooled his features into those of a business-like nature.

Not two seconds after he'd entered the room the fire burnt emerald green and Snape stepped from within the hearth, customary scowl upon his face. His eyes slid to meet Harry's, and darkened visibly. He inclined his head in a slight nod, before his gaze lowered somewhat, "you have something for me?"

Harry's gut sank slightly as he detected the slight waver to the other man's voice, and nodded as he gestured towards one of the grand seats, "yes, please take a seat, I'll have Kreacher fetch it."

Snape grudgingly took the seat furthest from Harry, and sat with a grim expression on his face, one that Harry realised was not far gone from fear.

The younger man moved to take his own seat, calling for Kreacher to bring the box from his room. The elf took but a moment to retrieve it, and Harry took the box once again into his hands, feeling the weight of it in his palms, and knowing he had no right to it.

Slowly, carefully, he slid from his seat and held the box out for Snape to take, his eyes lowered respectfully.

The older man bit his lip, before reaching out and taking the proffered item. With shaking fingers he opened the box, and his eyes flew wide.

Harry sat again, and noticed with interest the way the potions master seemed shocked to see the content of the box in his hands.

Snape pulled a letter out, and read it slowly, before folding it again and replacing it. Slowly, he placed the lid back on the box, and met Harry's eyes. "I take it you know what this means?"

Harry inclined his head in a slight nod, "yes, I know."

Snape let out a shaky breath, "and?"

Harry shook his head, "this box is not mine, I have no right to it." A sad smile lit his features as he caught the potion master's eye, "I am sorry for your loss, professor, and I'm also sorry for the way I've treated you."

He ran a long fingered hand through his hair tiredly, before meeting the other man's eyes again, "I cannot say I like you, and I never have, but clearly there are things about you that I do not know, and more than anything I trust my god-father's judgement."

He sighed and gestured towards the box, "clearly, your relationship was important to him, or he wouldn't have kept these, nor would he have left such a large amount of his wealth to you."

Snape's eyes blew wide, "he did what?"

Harry looked up sharply, "were you not at the reading of his will?"

Snape shook his head, "my attendance would have been...questionable."

Harry nodded with understanding, "he left a very large amount of money to you, and that box." He stood slowly, "this must be a lot to take in professor, and I'm sorry for asking you here like this." He paused, wondering how best to continue, "if in future you could keep your mind more open, I would like it if we could start our relationship over...clearly, I am missing quite a lot of the facts."

Snape rose quietly, his eyes deep and conflicted, "you...are a strange boy, Potter. I will consider it."

Snape's cold manner was slowly returning, and Harry noted its arrival with a small smile; he much preferred the assured professor he knew, to the quiet man he didn't.

Harry bowed slightly, before holding the pot of floo-powder out for the other man. Snape met his eyes for a second, before mimicking the gesture, taking a pinch of the powder, and disappearing in a writhe of green flames.

Harry sighed deeply, before collapsing down onto the couch; being this formal was taxing to say the least. Shifting slightly so that he could pull his legs up beneath him, he eyed the curtains suspiciously.

The curtain stilled, before shaking again, a small buzzing noise reaching his ears. Harry's eyebrow rose slightly, before he stood again, and padded quietly over to the hanging material. With gentle fingers, he slowly pulled the heavy material aside, and was accosted with the sight of a rather guilty looking doxy sitting on the window ledge.

The doxy met his eyes briefly, before sneezing again, sending a shower of dust drifting around him.

Harry couldn't help but grin, as he reached for the little creature, and lifted it free of the clinging dust it had been hiding in.

"Well what are you doing there then?" he laughed quietly, as the doxy stumbled to its feet (all four of them) in his palm. The little creature scowled up at him as it brushed the dust off itself, before settling down more comfortably in his hand.

Harry recognised instantly that it was the same one that had been visiting him in his bedroom, and looked at the young male questioningly, "I know you can't talk, but are you following me?" he arched an eyebrow questioningly, sure that he was slowly going insane.

The doxy looked up at him, before reaching up to play with its long braid, pulling on the hair as it pointed to a small band around the top of its head.

Harry noticed the strange article of clothing, and assumed it was some kind of symbol of power, the same as a crown. "Are you trying to tell me you're important?"

The doxy grinned, before buzzing slightly as it took flight. Moving so that it could hover in front of Harry's eyes, it petted his nose almost lovingly, before flitting once again into the curtains.

Harry didn't think his eyebrow could climb any higher on his face. "Okay then...?" he shrugged, and turned to leave the room, heading once again for his newly claimed bedroom, as tiredness once again settle over him.

**88888988888**

Harry awoke with a gentle warmth in his hand, and smiled, before flicking the biting fairy away with a gentle curl of his wrist, sitting slowly.

Soft moonlight filtered into the room through tears in the heavy curtains, and Harry realised with a tired sigh that he was not about to fall back asleep any time soon. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he padded quietly from the room. Heading for the fire in the drawing room he took a pinch of powder, and appeared moments later in Black Manor, his eyes drifting tiredly around the moonlit entrance hall.

Drifting silently down the halls he eventually found his way to the library, and stood before the podium silently, his mind scrambling for something to look up.

Feeling the leftover tingle in his hand, he placed it upon the ledger and said quietly, "Doxies."

In a split second three books were hovering before him, and Harry gathered them up, before moving into a dark corner of the library, and beginning to read.

The first two books were useless; it seemed that nobody in the wizarding world was interested in the Biting Fairy, but halfway through the third he struck solid gold.

_**Though not much is really known about the doxy, it is clear to see that such creatures are vicious for their size. It is not known if the doxy has a hierarchy like the common bee, but a few theorists have raised the idea that there might be such. Though generally this theory is dismissed by experts, it has yet to be disproved.**_

_**The doxy is a schooling creature, and is rarely seen in groups of less than three. Known to infest draperies they appear to eat smaller insects inhabiting the material. The Doxy has four legs and arms, and appears quite humanoid. They have four sets of wings sprouting from the back of the shoulder blades, which are of a shell-like nature, much like those of the common beetle. It is common practice for the doxy to have long hair, which is always black, and for said hair to be tied back in a braid. Such practice raises the question of the doxy's intelligence, though generally it is surmised that they are of low intellect.**_

_**The Doxy has sharp, hollow teeth, much like those of the snake, and can inflict a vicious bite on any unwary victim. The hollow teeth allow the injection of venom into the victim, which can result in large swellings in a matter of minutes. If left untended, the bite can become life-threatening. An antidote should be taken as soon as possible to protect against the worst effects, which include nausea, feinting, hives, necrosis, thinning of the blood and cardiac arrest.**_

Harry breathed out deeply; the book was informative, and yet extremely unhelpful. It didn't explain the doxy's strange behaviour, or why a supposedly vicious creature was treating him with such...he didn't even know what it was treating him with.

Shrugging, he sent the books back to their place on the shelves, and turned to leave, making his way back through the silent corridors towards the entrance hall.

"Oh say what, a young man walking through the halls of Black Manor at this time of night, how very odd."

"Why yes Phillius, I'd say you're right, very odd indeed."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes raking the halls for the source of the voices. A deep chuckle met his ears, before the first voice spoke again, "We're over here young man, to your right."

Harry spun on the spot, his eyes falling on a small alcove hidden in shadows. Moving closer, his eyes made out the dim shapes of two large portraits on the far wall, each so large that they reached almost from floor to ceiling.

The painting on the left housed a bored looking man, his hair long and black as it fell in silken waves against his shoulders, his eyes green and deadly looking as he surveyed the boy in front of him. He was draped lazily across a large black armchair, one leg over an arm as he lent on the other, his clothes startlingly like Harry's own.

The second portrait depicted a young woman, who stood daintily against a book shelf, a large volume in her hand. Her hair was tied back, its colour a rich mahogany that fell in tight ringlets from where it was bound. She wore a complex purple dress which bunched and weaved, falling in pretty waves about her ankles. She surveyed Harry over her silver-rimmed glasses, her expression soft yet severe.

"Hello, sorry I didn't see you there." Harry smiled, bowing slightly.

The man in the first portrait laughed, "now now, enough of the formalities, who do we have the pleasure of speaking to?" His expression stated that he brooked no argument to his words.

Harry was thrown a little off by the man's manner, but recovered quickly, "My name is Harry James Carcerus Orion Phillius Black, and who am I speaking to?"

The young man in the first picture burst out laughing, "Is it? Oh is it now? You don't say!"

Harry raised an eyebrow as the woman in the second picture giggled behind her hand, "Oh don't tease him so brother, he's not to know."

Harry coughed quietly, "I beg your pardon my lady, of what am I not to know?"

She giggled a little more behind her hand, "Oh my, he does have good manners doesn't he!" The man in the picture beside her groaned and rolled his eyes, "honestly, you'd think you'd never met a polite boy before."

He set his eyes on Harry and spoke evenly, "My name is Phillius Black, and this is my sister Orion."

Harry's eyes widened, before he bowed slightly again, "forgive me, I had no idea I was in the presence of my namesakes. Indeed I know nothing of you, as I only recently inherited your names."

Orion smiled at him slightly, "Oh don't be bothered young man, practically no one knows anything of us, why else do you think we've been stuck in some dark alcove in an equally remote hall?"

Phillius growled deep in the back of his throat, "bloody in breeders, what would they know of a legacy?" He hissed before chuckling slightly, "I dare say it was someone's idea of a cruel joke to place our names upon you, who was your predecessor?"

Harry scowled darkly, "His name was Sirius, and he wouldn't do something like that. If he gave me your names, there must have been a good reason for it!"

Orion set her book down and moved forward in her frame, "Sirius you say? Well that name has a curse on it in this family, if any does. Who was this man?"

Harry felt his heart stutter to a stop inside his chest, "He was my god-father."

Phillius frowned as he stood smoothly, moving to lean against the edge of his frame in a stance that mirrored his sister's, "was he a good man then, this Sirius?"

Harry nodded, his hands balled in fists, "yes, he was a good man, the best of men."

Phillius nodded, "then him giving you our names was a gift. We are famed in our family for disobeying our parents, to an...extreme level. Perhaps he wished you the same freedom we had."

Orion smiled warmly, "that or he was a regular prankster, we're famed for that too you know."

Harry laughed, "More likely than not it was the later, though the first is just as likely I suppose." He quieted and looked at the two people, so large in their paintings as to be to scale, "is that why you are secluded here? From what time are you?"

Orion smiled, "We lived hundreds of years ago darling."

Phillius grinned, "and yes, we're in exile, couldn't you tell?"

Harry grinned at the two, "Well we'll just have to change that then, won't we?"

Phillius face broke into a wicked smile, "will we now?"

**88888988888**

Harry watched as the elves lifted the paintings into place, the two inhabitants grinning down at him from their new places on the library walls, their ornate frames either side of the corner he read in.

"I judge you will both be happier here?" he smiled.

Phillius grinned, "Naturally we will, but you must stop by and fill us in fully some time."

Orion smiled as she picked her book up once again, "yes dear, there's obviously more to you than the other Blacks we've met over the years, and I for one would be glad to learn more of you."

Harry bowed to them, a light smile on his face, "Of course. I will most likely spend a lot of time in the library, and that's why I've placed you here. I must go now, but we'll be seeing each other again shortly."

Phillius slumped down in his chair again, waving Harry goodbye with an absent flick of his hand. Orion waved and giggled, before turning back to her book.

Harry left quietly, making his way back to the fire in the entrance hall he disappeared in a writhe of black flames.

**88888988888**

Harry awoke slowly, gentle light warming his face as he uncurled. He groaned as he stretched his limbs, and opened his eyes to the sight of a now familiar face hovering before his own. He smiled as he sat slowly, putting his hand before his face so the doxy could settle upon it.

The doxy looked up at him, before buzzing instead to his bedside table. Harry watched in stunned silence as the small creature stuck its hand into his ink well, and dragged it across the parchment beside it.

_**M E X**_

Harry looked from the parchment to the doxy questioningly; how the hell could it write?

"Your...name is Mex?" he asked quietly.

The doxy grinned at him, before nodding.

Harry laughed, "that's...this is...you're crazy!" he gasped between chuckles.

The doxy snickered before settling into his hand. The two sat in companionable silence, before the small creature jumped up. Holding out a hand it motioned for Harry to wait, before flitting into the curtain.

A few minutes later it returned, dragging another flailing doxy with it. The small creature shrieked in a pitch that stung slightly at Harry's ears, and tried in vain to break away from the larger male.

Eventually the two were perched on Harry's hand, the smaller male hiding angrily behind the back of the first. Harry reminded himself with a small smile that its name was Mex.

Mex dragged the smaller male out in front of him, gripping him strongly by the shoulders with all four hands.

The smaller male shrunk under Harry's questioning gaze, his wings fluttering nervously.

Harry smiled, "well who is this then?"

Mex grinned at Harry, before grabbing the younger males face and turning it to his own. Harry watched in stunned silence as the smaller male stilled, its eyes blowing wide as the taller lent down, and captured its lips in a kiss.

Harry coughed, chuckling nervously at the two doxies in his hand that showed no sign of stopping.

The smaller male had stopped struggling, and turned in Harry's hand to press against the other, their hands were all over each other as their mouths connected, tongues twining in a way that had Harry feeling like this was most definitely not the first time they'd kissed.

Harry coughed again and the two broke apart, the smaller blushing deeply, which sent a pretty shade of purple curling across his cheeks. Mex grinned and held the smaller close, grinning up at Harry.

Harry laughed, "I take it you'd like me to know this is your significant other?"

Mex grinned, and the smaller slid to hide behind him again. Grinning, the larger doxy shot into the air, sending his partner tumbling across Harry's palm in shock. He flitted over to the parchment again and dipped his hand into the ink once more.

The smaller sat in stunned silence on Harry's hand, and he smiled reassuringly at it, hoping to instil a feeling of warmth rather than fear in the small creature.

Mex's hand dragged across the parchment slowly, spelling out the name of his partner carefully.

_**F l x**_

Harry smiled, "Mex and Flx is it? I'm happy to meet you, though...confused."

Mex grinned and flitted back over to Flx, who fitted comfortably in his arms. Harry snickered and grinned back at them, "alright yes, you're in love, I can see that! What I don't understand is why you are treating me like this?"

Mex's face became serious, and he released Flx gently so that he could fly close to Harry's face. Slowly, he untied the ornate piece of material around his head, and held it up to Harry's eyes. Flitting back down to the young wizard's hands he tied it securely around his right hand ring finger, and smiled up at him.

Harry felt a deep sense of importance settle over him, like a part of him knew inexplicably that this was the highest honour that a doxy could place on him. He ducked his head in silent thanks, and eyed the two men in his hands, "Thank you. I'm not really sure what this means, but it's a true honour to me so, thank you."

Mex grinned, and pulled Flx into his arms once more. The younger doxy smiled up at Harry, a little less nervous now, and slowly sat, curling onto his side as he led down. Mex grinned, and followed suit, spooning close behind the other within the warmth of Harry's hand.

Harry snickered, "I take that to mean you think we should sleep for a little longer?"

The two doxies grinned at him, before snuggling closer. He laughed, and led back down, curling onto his side with his hand curled loosely on the pillow beside him. The doxies purred quietly in his hand, a sound that sent a deep thrumming through his being, filling him with a sense of contentment.

He smiled warmly, and felt his body sinking once again into the deep sleep of the dead.

**88888988888**

Well there you go!

Hopefully some things are starting to be explained, and I've also dropped a few new hints in this chapter! Well, perhaps not new, but let's say more pronounced XD

Hang in there everyone; it won't be long until Harry has to go back to school...

_Come on, you've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	5. Crawling Still

Back again!

Well this is an INSANELY quick update, but please don't get used to it. Trust me when I say I am never this efficient... XZ

Also, just a quick note that I forgot to put in the previous chapter: I couldn't find much information on the doxy, so basically I've taken the small amount of detail and embellished it, making them my own. So I'm sorry that these little cuties aren't Canon...

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

**88888988888**

Harry awoke to the blissful silence of the night, the two doxies curled soundly in his hand. Sitting slowly he brought his hand up to his eyes so that he could inspect them closely, and smiled fondly at the sight before him.

Mex was curled soundly around the form of Flx, who mumbled quietly in his sleep to a sound that reminded Harry of the buzzing of a bee. One of Flx' wings twitched every now and then, gently sliding along the other's side, which in turn sent Mex into a tirade of his own sleep-sounds, and the gentle curl of his arm around the other's waist.

Harry felt for a moment as if he were besotted by the two; as though he had never seen anything more adorable or loveable in his life. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice reminded him that these two little creatures were capable of felling a full-grown man, but somehow that just didn't seem to matter.

Slipping from his place in the bed, he turned back to it and gently laid the two down on his pillow, hoping against hope that the move wouldn't disturb them.

Mex buzzed irritably as his eyes opened, before they settled blearily on Harry's face. Smiling lazily he pulled the smaller doxy to him, before tucking his head against the other's and closing his eyes once again.

Harry smiled warmly, and moved to pull his clothes on. Dimly he recognised the shape of a tray beside his bed, and thanked Kreacher in his mind for remembering his wish not to be woken. Taking a bite of toast he groaned as he realised it was still warm; the tray being enchanted to keep it that way. Thanking Kreacher repeatedly in his mind he tucked the apple into his pocket, before taking a long swig of the steaming tea sat beside it.

He headed down the stairs quietly, still munching hungrily on his piece of toast, as he moved down to the kitchen to speak with Kreacher.

The elf jumped to his attention the moment Harry walked into the room, and smiled up at him, "Ahh, young Master Black, good evening."

Harry bowed slightly, as was his unconscious habit to do these days it seemed, "Good evening Kreacher. Thank you for the toast, and also for not waking me. I will be returning around midnight, could you see to it that there is a meal waiting for me?"

Kreacher bowed deeply, "Of course!"

Harry smiled, "We are very formal in this house aren't we...I shall have to change that when I return to Hogwarts, or I'm afraid I'll be made a mockery of."

Kreacher looked worried, "Are you ready for the return Master?" he said as he fumbled at his pillow-case, "The new year starts in just one week."

Harry frowned, "I can't say as I am Kreacher, but I will just have to be."

Harry waved dismissively to the elf, before moving to the kitchen fireplace, and disappearing inside.

**88888988888**

"Ahh, young Harry, welcome back."

"Good evening dear."

Harry smiled warmly as the two paintings greeted him on entry to the library. He took a seat in the corner so that he could speak to both easily, and turned first to Orion. "Good evening my lady. Why, you look much better in this light than the dim drab of that hall."

She giggled behind her back and smiled back at him winningly, "Why thank you dear, I do feel much better here."

Phillius groaned and rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter her so Harry, it'll go straight to her head."

Harry grinned, "Well I hadn't got around to you yet you know, it isn't just her who looks better here. I must say, there's so much black in your painting that in the hall I could hardly see you. Out here everything seems so much clearer, your eyes included."

Harry was not just saying that, now that he could see clearly, the man had startlingly green eyes, and he was shocked by the notion that perhaps somewhere down the line he may have inherited them.

Orion giggled almost manically behind her hand, and Phillius looked as though he'd swallowed a fly. Clearing his throat gently he muttered out, "well...thank you." And then looking rather shocked at his tone, turned back to surveying the arm of his chair with extreme interest.

Orion put her book down again and lent against the side of her frame, grinning conspiratorially at Harry, "oh don't mind him dear, he's just not used to flattery. Truth be told he finds young men quite appealing, though he won't say as much."

Phillius shot to his feet, "I heard that!"

Orion giggled again, not discreetly, before turning away and sitting on a small chair beside her bookshelf.

"Don't listen to her, she lies through her teeth. About anything, everything even." Phillius laughed quietly, "It's her fault we ended up in that hall."

Orion growled, "It was not my fault!"

Phillius rolled his eyes, "No no, of course not...you had nothing to do with half the family fortune going missing...or the secret corridors...or the poisoned cakes...or-"

"Alright!" Orion cut him off hurriedly, "you know you're only picking the worst bits..." She turned to Harry with a gentle smile, "Don't listen to him, he did far worse things than me."

Phillius scoffed, "Oh yeah, like what darling sister of mine?"

Orion grinned wickedly, "Do you really want me to answer that Phillius?"

The tall man paced in his frame, before looking somewhat cowed, "...no."

Harry couldn't hold the laughter in any longer, and burst into tears of hysterics before the siblings, who looked rather as though they were enjoying entertaining him.

"Oh...I can't believe you were stuck down some hall, you must have driven each other crazy!"

Orion grinned, "Well, I suppose no more than we already were."

Phillius smiled, but pulled Harry's attention back to him, "But enough about us, Harry, tell us how you managed to come upon the Black fortune. How is it that all of this is yours?"

Harry smiled slightly, coming down from the laughter gently as he surveyed the two, "Originally I am a Potter, my godfather Sirius Orion Black left his name, and yours, to me when he died. He also left me all of the family wealth."

Phillius' eyebrow rose, "A Potter eh? You don't say. But how is it you took on the Black name, rather than your own?"

Harry shrugged, "My lawyer told me that I was within my rights to do so, and I rather think I'd like a change of name. In my current life, my name has a...shall we call it a stigma, attached to it. Not only that, but the name Black garners a lot of respect...and I also wished to honour my godfather in continuing it. All other descendants of the Black family are female-driven lines, meaning the name has been all but lost."

Orion nodded as he explained, and smiled slightly at him, "Then it's a good thing that you do, to carry on our name."

Harry smiled wanly, "Well, we shall see. The Black name is far from clean.

Harry continued tiredly, "Although my godfather left this all to me, my lawyer informed me that I do have a solid claim to it, since apparently my grandmother was a Black, which makes my claim just as potent as any other surviving relative. At the least it means they have no right to win it from me."

Phillius nodded knowingly, "People can be cunning and scheming when they think there is something to win. You should make your family history known when you can, to stave off those wishing to take it from you."

Harry nodded, "I will. I will have to announce it soon enough, as the entire wizarding world will learn of my change of name by the end of the week."

Orion raised an eyebrow, "the entire wizarding world? In what way are you known to them?"

Harry scowled, before explaining the ongoing battle with Voldemort, and how he had thwarted his plans when he was but a mere baby.

Phillius cut in about halfway through the narration to ask a question, "Harry...did this Dumbledore really tell you that the power of _love_ saved you?"

Harry looked at the portrait questioningly, "Yes?"

Phillius shook his head, "Okay, go on."

Harry continued his tale of fame and stardom with a downcast gaze, and looked up to gauge the two's reactions as he finished.

Orion sighed deeply, "I believe you Harry, but that means you will have a lot more troubles to face. To be in such...public opinion is a trying thing. If you really want to break away from them, you're going to have to challenge their ideals."

Harry looked up sharply, "What do you mean?"

Now it was Phillius' turn to step forward, "If you hate the media's attention as much as you say you do, then you need to turn it in your favour. Before you can do that though, you'll have to change your appearance, and by that I don't mean your look."

At this Orion giggled, before adding a soft, "No, you mustn't change that...that is just _fine_."

Phillius continued as though his sister had not spoken, his eyes set firmly on Harry, "It's obvious that there is more to you than the basic hero type, and you need to let them see those elements of your person. Shock them, cut their idea of you right in half, then bring it back how you want it."

Harry looked thoughtfully at the table before him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the apple and munched on it quietly, before asking simply, "Can you leave this place?"

The two portraits looked taken aback by his sudden change of topic, but went with it anyway.

"Well yes, I should think we can. The Black's never particularly wanted us in the halls, so I hardly think there would be spells upon our frames to keep us within them." Orion spoke thoughtfully.

Phillius however was watching Harry with calculating eyes, "Tell me you are thinking what I think you are." He stated quietly.

Harry grinned, "Well if you were thinking I planned to take you with me to Hogwarts, then you would be correct."

Orion squealed happily, clapping her hands as though she'd just won a great prize, "Oh Harry you absolute darling, what an adventure!"

Harry smiled warmly at her, "I'm glad you think so."

Taking a few more bites out of his apple he thought quietly, before speaking up and voicing his questions. "I don't suppose either of you would know anything about Doxies?"

Phillius quirked an eyebrow, "Not much I should think. Why?"

Harry frowned, "Two of them have been following me around, petting my face and sleeping in my hand when I go to bed."

Orion dropped her book, striding forward in her frame as she pressed as far forward as she could, "You don't say Harry?"

He looked up at her in surprise, "You know something of this behaviour?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not, but it is very, very peculiar. As far as I know the doxy hates humans. I've never even heard of this kind of thing."

Harry shrugged, "I didn't think you would have known, but it was worth asking." He stood slowly, stretching his back as he went languidly, "Well, I suppose I should go, I told Kreacher I'd be back at midnight to eat, and he does worry about my eating..." Harry mumbled quietly under his breath, before heading to the small hearth in the library he'd only noticed that night.

Obviously Dibsy had begun to learn his habits, and as such the fire was burning merrily within the hearth, filling the library with light and warmth. Harry made a mental note to thank her for her service, before taking a pinch of powder and disappeared in a burst of black flames, leaving the two portraits to themselves.

"You're quite a convincing liar you know Orion..."

"Why thank you Phillius, I have to say you don't do so badly yourself."

The two sat in silence for a while before Orion spoke up, "So it's come around again...our poor Harry...still, I have the feeling he'll wear it better than any other could."

Phillius chuckled, "I think you might be right there sister, he does seem to wear Black ever so well..."

Silence reigned for yet longer, before Orion managed her last question of the night, "Do you think he knows yet?"

Phillius sighed deeply, "No, I don't imagine he does..."

**88888988888**

Harry ate the steaming pie before him with relish as he conducted yet another conversation with Kreacher in Parseltongue. The elf was turning out to be a rather apt student. Finishing almost sadly he put his knife and fork down, and thanked the elf most heartily, before retiring to the drawing room to sit down and read.

Pulling a rather dusty old book from his jacket, he let his hand slide over the cover lovingly. He'd brought this one back from the Black Manor along with a few others, to read before he returned back to school.

Pulling his wand from his pocket, he settled in to learn some new spells.

**88888988888**

By early morning Harry's repertoire of spells had increased greatly, but he had finished the book and soon found himself bored.

Remembering the cabinet Kreacher has told him off, he stood smoothly and quickly scaled the flights of stairs that brought him to the third floor. After searching two rooms, he at last came to the correct one, inside which there was a cabinet that mocked him with strange scratching noises, as of the whispering of branches against glass.

Advancing on the cabinet with his want at the ready, he silently and carefully pulled the door open.

What met his eyes was a mass of writhing black, as hundreds of spiders crawled all over each other across glasses and jars, a moist damp filling the spaces between them.

Harry spotted an odd looking chalice at the back of the cupboard, and without knowing the reasoning behind it, simply reached forward. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was screaming at him, telling him that no, it was _not_ okay to plunge his arm into a wriggling mass of spiders... yet somehow that voice just seemed ludicrous.

His fingers brushed against soft, hairy legs, and all of a sudden they were up and climbing, crawling all over him as they leapt forward.

Startled, Harry hissed in shock as they advanced on him, and suddenly the writhing mass was calm. Moving slow, tepid, they backed down, creeping back from his arm in gentle waves. From their masses a large, more terrifying spider seemed to appear, and it watched him with beady eyes.

Pulling his arm away Harry startled as the spider clicked it's pincers at him, and stilled instantly.

Reaching one long, hairy leg forward the spider stepped onto his hand, it's other legs pulling together to send it slowly and carefully stalking up the expanse of Harry's arm.

The creature was heavy, about the same size as Harry's head, and all he could do was watch in horror as it crept ever closer; scaling his arm carefully. Finally it sat upon his shoulder, beady red eyes watching his face closely.

Hardly breathing, Harry tried to make it seem like he was just another piece of furniture; though the beast didn't seem convinced. Sending out a sharp screech the spider scuttled back down his arm, and sat quietly in the middle of the shelf.

The smaller spiders studied Harry quietly, before swarming up his arms once again. He was about to cry out, when suddenly the familiar visage of Mex was before his eyes.

The doxy held up his small hands reassuringly, and petted Harry's cheeks gently. Suddenly Flx was bobbing beside him and smiling warmly at Harry, all of the little creature's fear apparently gone. Flitting somewhat haphazardly, Flx landed on Harry's shoulder and sat down, petting the spiders as they ran past him, whilst emitting a small sound that Harry realised was the doxy version of a giggle.

Somewhat calmed by the appearance of his two friends, Harry stilled and felt the spiders running all over his arms and shoulders. Consequently he was made aware of just how ticklish that could be, and was hard pressed to quell the shakes of laughter that were building in him.

Mex grinned at Harry, no doubt entertained by the strange show before him.

Slowly the spiders motions slowed and they drifted back down his arms to the cabinet, the very last one dismounting with a slight shake of its leg. This time when Harry lent forward, the spiders scuttled happily out of his way, clearing whatever object he was reaching for.

With a slow curve of his lips Harry's face broke into a wicked grin; oh yes...he could most definitely use this.

**88888988888**

Well there you go!

Most definitely some things are coming into the light..._**can you see them?**_

Here's a little bonus game for my reviewers...if you can tell me four of the hints I've dropped so far (as in just about Harry, not his interaction with other characters) then I'll put your name at the end of my next chapter!

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	6. Hidden Provocation

Hiya peeps!

Well, it's been a while! I'm so super sorry for the delay; life has been hell lately. But anyway, enough about my problems! I hope this chapter is everything you wanted and more!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be. If it was the books would look something like all of that writing down there...

**88888988888**

With one day left to go before the new school term started, Harry was starting to feel an almost familiar sense of dread roiling in his gut. Hogwarts was his home...but it was also the place where he was tormented, shamed and forced into situations he would rather ignore. It was with mixed feelings that he would be returning.

Looking down at his trunk he smiled at the cloth covered rectangles fitted comfortably into the bottom; it had been hard work finding a shrinking spell that would work on the portraits without disrupting the spellwork that was already in place upon them.

With a weary sigh he began collecting his new clothes, all but discarding his old ones, as he folded and set them gently atop the frames. Next to go in were all of his old school books, covered protectively with his robes. After that his few mismatched possessions were simply thrown in on top.

Looking down at the half full trunk, Harry smiled sadly at the realisation of how empty his life was; if all it was and had ever been could fit so neatly into this trunk with room to spare.

With a wicked smile he gently picked up a velvet bag that had been sitting on his bed. It writhed and swelled, clicking and hissing as he lifted it and held it above the case. With a pleased smile, he released the drawstrings, sending the contents tumbling down into his trunk.

With a snap, the lid was closed. And there in ten minutes he was done; his whole life packed away and ready to move on once more.

Drifting down to the kitchen Harry felt the cold pressure of night surround him and smiled; in the morning he would have to leave, but for now, this place was his.

"Ahh, good evening Master Black, would you like something to eat?"

Harry smiled and bowed a slight hello to the elf, "Thank you Kreacher that would be lovely."

Kreacher nodded and began the preparations, as Harry sat quietly at the table, his eyes dark as he focused on some inner thought.

"Kreacher." The soft voice broke the silence smoothly, and the elf looked up, "Yes Master Black?"

"You will come to Hogwarts with me, make sure you are prepared."

The elf looked startled, "To Hogwarts? Why? Am I to work in the kitchens?"

Harry grinned, "Well yes, you are. But Kreacher you belong to me, and as such, are you not still bound to do my will, even if you are placed under someone else's employ?"

The elf nodded, "That's right, I would still be your creature to order."

Harry smiled, "Then that is good...you will go to Hogwarts, I feel that your services will be needed. I'll call by the manor before we leave to see that one of the other elves takes care of this place while we are gone."

Kreacher nodded, "If I am to go to Hogwarts, I will have to leave soon Master Black, elves are relocated in a different manner to students.

Harry nodded, "I'm aware of that. After we've eaten you may go."

Kreacher nodded, and returned to his work. "I'll take your trunk with me Master, it will be too much a burden for you to take it yourself."

Harry smiled, "Of course, thank you Kreacher."

The boy's gaze turned dark before he continued quietly, "but whatever you do...don't open it."

**88888988888**

Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped from the cab, a long coat draped easily across his shoulders as he made his way into the station. Every year they had to go through this facade; surely Hogwarts could think of something easier, something a little less...conspicuous.

Not having to carry anything was making his short journey toward the express a lot less difficult, with gentle grace Harry walked past the gate, and slipped through the wall with ease.

Suddenly surrounded by the loudness of the platform, Harry slipped between laughing children and crying parents, dodged around trunks and pet cages, until finally he was seated in the pleasant quiet of a carriage.

No one else was in his carriage yet, but he thought it highly likely that someone he knew would come bursting through the door in a matter of seconds.

As though some deity has heard his though, a flushed and panting Neville all but tumbled though the door. Apologising profusely, the boy scrabbled around for his things and eventually managed to get himself seated.

"Sorry sorry, some silly third-year pushed me when I wasn't looking."

"It's fine Neville." Harry smiled, "How were your holidays?"

Neville looked up with startled eyes, and gaped, "Goodness, Harry is that you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yes, of course it is, who else?"

Neville flushed an even darker colour, "Sorry, it's just...wow, you've changed a lot over the summer!"

Harry looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

Before Neville had a chance to answer, the door was thrown wide again, and a girl with wild brown hair was leaning in, "Oh Neville! Have you seen Harry, we've been looking everywhere but no one knows where he is!"

Wordlessly, Neville pointed to Harry.

Hermione turned her blank gaze on him, and seemed almost not to see him, before her eyes blew wide, "Harry?"

Suddenly the room was filled with redheads, as Hermione, Ron and Ginny all forced their way in to take a seat, Luna entering a little more quietly behind them.

"Core blimey Harry, what's happened to you?" Ron practically yelled, a firm hand gripping Harry's shoulder as if to check he was real.

Ginny's eyes were pinned on him, "You're looking...really good Harry, really good." She smiled warmly and blushed slightly as she said it.

Harry looked at them all as though they'd gone crazy, "What are you all talking about? I haven't changed at all. I just got some new clothes, that's all."

Neville shook his head, "You mean you honestly haven't noticed Harry?"

At the boy's blank look Neville merely pointed to his head, "Have you not noticed how you have to look down at us all? You've grown a lot taller, you're even a centimetre or two above Ron."

Ginny giggled, "And let's not forget your hair! When did you decide to grow it out?"

Harry looked at her with shocked eyes, before letting his fingers gently comb through his hair. His shock only increased as they drew down the nape of his neck, only running out of silken strands just before his hand reached his shoulder blades.

Hermione lifted one of Harry's hands gently in her own, "But honestly Harry, perhaps the black nail-polish was a little bit too much?"

Gaping at his nails Harry felt as though he just might pass out, before suddenly realising what must have happened. Cursing in his head he promised to deliver on Mex and Flx a punishment like they had never felt before when he next saw them, before smiling shyly at his friends. "I honestly hadn't noticed, but thanks for telling me guys."

The cabin filled with soft chuckles as they all laughed at the clueless look on Harry's face, before the boy met Luna's eyes. She was sat in silence, a small smile on her face.

Seeing how he had caught her eye, she smiled, "Good show Harry, good show."

**88888988888**

Walking to the school in the pouring rain was not Harry's idea of a good time, nor was entering the dining hall looking like a drowned rat. Nevertheless, their group was one of the last to enter, and the walk to their table dripping wet was not a pleasant one.

Tugging his new (old) robes so that they sat squarely on his shoulders Harry huffed angrily, throwing his legs over the bench so he could take his seat at the Gryffindor table. Ron slumped down beside him in a similar mood, and the two settled in for the usual pre-dinner lectures.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts, as another year is upon us."

Dumbledore's booming voice was clear to hear around the hall as he ordered the first-years to be sorted, and finished telling the school all of the usual rules about stairways and out of bounds areas.

"Last but not least, before we dig in, I would like to ask Mr Potter to come and see me after the meal. Thank you all, and without further ado, please begin!"

The hall fell into a frenzy of whispers as all eyes turned on Harry. He rolled his own, before turning his gaze down, and loading his plate full of food.

Ron nudged him as they ate, "You think it's about you throwing them out of Grimmauld Place?" He grimaced, "Mum's still angry about that by the way, we've all told her we'll have nothing to do with you this year. Sorry mate."

Harry snickered, nearly choking on his chicken. Hurriedly grabbing his goblet he downed half the drink before speaking, "Thanks Ron, it's always nice to know you've got my back. And yeah, that's what it will be about. There's nothing else it could be besides the name, and he doesn't know that yet."

Ron looked at him questioningly, but Harry brushed him off with a wave, before returning to his meal.

At last the students were done, and the tables elegantly cleared.

"Well, now that we're finished you may all retire to your dorms. First-years, please follow your house prefect, they'll show you the way."

The old man cleared his throat, before continuing, "And Mr Potter, if you please."

The hall stood in frozen silence as Harry remained seated for just a little too long. Looking up at the old man he finally stood, his eyes dark as he moved away from the table.

The students watched in silence as Harry made his way up the middle isle, whispers filling the silence as he passed, until finally he stood before the old man.

The quiet of the room held such an echo that every one of the students heard his next words.

Looking evenly at the man before him Harry smiled, his perfectly rounded lips forming his words smoothly as he spoke in tones that carried far too well, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were talking to me...it's not Potter, it's Black."

The headmaster looked at him with such shock, a gasp filling the huge room as a coy smile worked its way across Harry's lips. With a gentle chuckle after a pause that had been far too long, he added quietly with a small bow, "Professor."

**88888988888**

Draco groaned as he shook his head somewhat like a wet dog, glad to finally be out of the driving rain they'd been forced to walk to the school in.

Taking his seat at the Slytherin table he ignored the large lumps of ridiculously idiotic teenage boy sat either side of him, in favour of watching the rest of the dripping students enter the hall.

Now that he was sat comfortably and drying rapidly, he found it rather amusing to see the other students trudge inside, heads held low as rivulets of water ran off them. The first years arrived earlier than they normally would because of the rain and the teachers hurrying to get them inside, and because of this they were all stood patiently at the head of the room, as what looked to be the last half of Gryffindor finally entered the great hall.

Draco's lazily wandering eyes alighted with interest on the form of a tall boy, who unlike the rest entered with his head held high, defiantly refusing the cold rain's press. With a dog-like shake not unlike his own, the boy tossed his head back and shook it almost angrily, splattering those around him with disregard.

Long strands of black hair clung to either side of his remarkably pale face, only serving to make him look more striking. His robes were long and regal looking, even when wet, and his overall personage seemed to radiate a sense of control and power.

Draco felt a sudden and overwhelming desire to know who this new person was, and as such it was with almost heart-stopping shock that he noticed a red-headed youth sit down next to him, nudging and joking with the boy as though they had been friends for years.

His head reeling, Draco Malfoy could hardly believe his eyes as he realised the boy he had practically been groping with his eyes was Harry-freaking-Potter!

Feeling like he might pass out from sheer disbelief, Draco forced himself to focus on his meal, and spent the rest of the time eating in silence.

When the meal had finally come to a close, and Harry was being summoned once more to the headmaster, Draco was rooted to the spot. As of course was the rest of the school; all stood behind their seats, yet unable to move until they understood exactly what it was they were seeing.

Harry's long black robes were more like a jacket than the robes the rest of the students wore, their sleeves tight and hugging his skin as they bled across his chest into a pointed collar. The material caressed his waist, falling until it stopped just below his ankles, and billowed around his long legs as he walked, revealing the tight black pants and large many-buckled boots that were hardly regulation.

As the boy walked whispers erupted around him; many of the students hadn't realised when he came in just who the boy was, and to see him returned to school so changed was a shock to everyone.

As he passed by them, Draco noticed a wicked bite to Harry's eyes that suggested he was not at all looking forward to speaking to the headmaster, as well as a slight twitch to his lips that most certainly meant trouble.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were talking to me...it's not Potter, it's Black."

The words filled the room so smoothly, as though they had been spoken for all ears to hear, instead of just Dumbledore's. And yet they had not been shouted, or even spoken loudly, and Draco marvelled at the mere power the voice held as it swept across them, so quiet and yet so unimaginably deafening.

His head reeled; Black? Potter was a Black now? How could it be? He could hardly grasp the idea of it. His eyes flew back to the teen's face, and caught the last hint of a wicked smile upon his lips, before Harry bowed slightly, "Professor."

He snickered; he couldn't help it. Not only had the boy managed to insult Dumbledore, but he's managed to do it in front of the entire school, in a way that could not be reprimanded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, before standing and waving his hand at the students. The masses suddenly surged to life, as though a switch had been flicked and the power of movement returned to them, and Draco was swept along with them, his head filling with the whispers and murmurs around him.

Just what had happened to Harry Potter to change him so drastically, and why, oh why, did he look at Dumbledore with such hate?

**88888988888**

Harry groaned as he looked at the obnoxious pink armchair stood before him.

"Please Harry, take a seat." Dumbledore watched him with piercing eyes, his hand waving at the chair as he moved to sit behind his desk, gadgets whizzing and purring around him.

Harry looked at it with disdain, "I'd rather stand professor, and I won't be here for very long; I'm tired and I would very much like to retire."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Your speech seems to have changed while you were away...as have other things."

Harry shrugged, "I can't say as I'd really noticed. Please professor can we get this over with, I'm tired."

The man frowned, "Listen Harry, this is very important, I need you to allow the order back into Grimmauld Place. And what is this silly lie you're telling about your name? Your godfather would be ashamed if he knew." The old man's disapproval was gentle and grandfatherly, but it hit Harry in the face with more brutality for its gentle rebuking nature.

Now it was Harry's turn to frown, "Under no circumstances will you be allowed back into that house, and I assure you it is no lie. My name has been legally changed, and I now carry the title of Master in favour of Lord, though I don't expect it to be used around school, it would undermine the teacher's authority..."

A light grin stretched his lips at this, but he continued, "My full name is now Harry James Carcerus Orion Phillius Black, and these names were given to me by my late godfather, Sirius Black. It seems to me that you can't have known him well, if you wish to use his ghost to guilt me in a matter which he himself instigated."

Dumbledore's face seemed to take on an angry glow, though his eyes continued to sparkle as he watched the student before him, "Why would you speak to me with such rudeness Harry?"

Harry chuckled quietly, pulling his hand in front of his face in much the way Orion would, before turning his gaze on the old man, "I have not spoken to you in any tone other than a formal one, a tone which I am sure none of your other students would have the formality to adopt. Now if you'll excuse me professor, it seems all of your questions have been answered."

Turning his back and leaving before the man had a chance to say anything else, Harry wiped his brow angrily; the headmaster incited such pure hatred in him, every time he saw him it seemed to get worse.

Moving gently down the winding staircase he turned towards the stairs, taking the flights with ease until he was finally outside the portrait that led to their dorm. And yet he stood in the silence, in the dark, for just a little longer. He thought long and hard about the people around him, and what would have to be done to change things into the forms and flows that he desired.

Now that Harry had started seeing people for what they were, he was beginning to realise all too quickly just how foolish and naive he had been...

**88888988888**

Well there you go! So Draco is finally here! I know what you're all thinking: It's about bloody time!

And also, just while I'm thinking of it, when Draco was 'practically groping him with his eyes' this was not meant in a sexual way, but in a way that showed Harry had some kind of dark allure that Draco wanted to understand :) Sorry if I got you all worked up over nothing! :P

Please leave a review! I love to know what you're thinking!

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	7. Sated Hunger

Holy crap it's been forever!

I have no excuse, and I realise this. I beg your humble forgiveness…hopefully this chapter will mark the return of my writing, as I've been sadly absent the last few months.

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story aren't mine, but the words that they live in, and what they will become, are.

**88888988888**

Harry awoke to find himself being shaken strongly, Ron's worried face leaning over him. 'Oh thank god, you're finally awake! You sleep like the dead Harry!'

Harry frowned and sat slowly, 'What time is it?'

Ron shook his head, hurriedly pulling his robes on, 'Late! That's what time it is! We were due in the dining hall for breakfast half an hour ago!'

Harry startled and rose to his feet, turning towards their room's shared bathroom quickly. 'Why the hell didn't you wake me sooner?' he called back to the other room, cool water already cascading over his body as he hurried himself through his otherwise quite lazy meander of a morning routine.

'Are you kidding?' Ron called, 'It took me twenty minutes to wake you up!'

Harry frowned but went back about his routine, washing his hair with one hand as he used the other to brush his teeth.

This was not a good way to start his first day back at school.

**88888988888**

Draco huffed petulantly to himself, eyeing his loaded plate without the barest hint of hunger to spur him into action.

'What's wrong Draco?' Pansy asked quietly from behind him. Wrinkling her brow angrily she shoved Crabbe, 'Move you lump!'

He glowered at her, but slid himself down the bench further so that she could sit beside Draco, a besotted smile settling lightly upon her lips.

Draco sighed, lifting his fork experimentally, only to put it back down again, eyes deepening.

Pansy frowned, 'What is it?'

Draco shrugged, 'I'm not really sure, I just don't feel right. I've hardly been able to eat all week.'

She looked from him to his plate, and then back again, 'Well perhaps you shouldn't go for so much lavish food? Maybe start with something plain and move yourself back up to it?'

He frowned at her, 'And what would that accomplish?'

She shrugged, 'I'm not really sure, but maybe the rich food is getting to you; you don't seem all that well. My mother always makes me eat plain foods when I'm sick, and as wretched as it is, it always makes me feel better.'

Draco shook his head, 'I'm not sick Pansy, I'm just not hungry.'

She sighed, 'Well fine then, but you have to eat something!'

He nodded slightly and picked up a slice of toast, nibbling at it a little before replacing it on his plate, and taking a sip of his water.

At that moment the doors to the great hall burst open, and the attention of everyone in the hall snapped towards the sound, all wondering who it was that dared to arrive so late on the very first day of school.

Draco hardly felt surprised as he watched Harry Potter- no, Harry _Black_ enter the great hall, what he did find surprising was the manner in which it was done.

Harry didn't look in the least bit apologetic as he strode inside, the heavy doors falling shut behind him. Next to him and little behind, Ron was another story. The red haired boy looked startled and out of place, and hurried to his seat, arriving there a lot sooner than Harry, who seemed unworried and unfazed by the numerous eyes tracking his every move.

Finally reaching his seat he slid into place gracefully, and moved to start filling his plate with food, never once stopping to apologise to any of the teachers or students for his tardy entrance. Ron on the other hand couldn't stop apologising to his classmates, red blush filling his whole face with heat.

Pansy hissed, 'Well will you look at that! He's worse this year than he's ever been! Look at that smug grin!'

When no answer was forthcoming she turned to Draco questioningly, only to find him eating hungrily, a strange light filling his eyes.

'Draco?' she asked quietly, 'Why are you eating?'

He shrugged, 'I just suddenly feel really hungry.'

Her brow furrowed as she watched him, but she wouldn't ask for any more clarification than that; she didn't want to startle him back into the state he had been in before, whatever that may have been.

Shrugging she turned to her plate and continued to eat, idle chatter quickly filling the air around her.

**88888988888**

Harry slid into his bed happily, large breakfast sitting heavily in his gut. He'd been awake all night unable to sleep until late dawn, and now felt simply exhausted. He rolled onto his side, palm resting open on the pillow beside his head, long fingers slightly curled.

He wanted to sleep, but it just didn't feel right…something was missing.

He closed his eyes and started to drift off; feeling ever so close to that darkness that promised to engulf him if only he could reach it.

A sudden shriek woke him sharply, sending his eyes wide open as he sat quickly, looking all around for the source of noise as he slid from his place beneath the sheets.

The room was silent.

A beat, then two, and suddenly the screech sounded again, though now that he was fully awake it sounded quieter than he had first thought, and somehow muffled.

The shriek sounded again, and with a start Harry realised it was coming from his trunk. His brow knitted in confusion as he stepped closer carefully, every sense on high alert. With a quick movement he snapped the lid open and stepped back, afraid of what he might find within.

Suddenly there were two shrieking doxies flying at him, hurtling themselves towards him they started hugging his face, soft leathery palms caressing his skin as the two giggled and trilled happily, flitting around in front of him in a way he could only describe as delighted.

He laughed and put his hand up for them to settle into, grinning wildly, 'You two! I told you that you couldn't come with me! How on earth did you get into my trunk?'

They giggled and shook their heads; they weren't telling.

He smiled and brought them to his face, hugging them as gently as he could to his skin, happy to see his two little companions again.

The two were happy to settle their hands on his skin again, and with a small smile he noticed Flx laying a soft kiss against his cheek, before Mex looked startled and grabbed him possessively.

Harry chuckled, 'Don't worry, I won't take him from you. I'm just so happy to see you again!'

Mex smiled and yawned pointedly, and Harry grinned, 'You're telling me!'

He walked them back over to his bed smoothly, warm smile not leaving his lips the whole time as he settled under the covers once again, bringing his hand to the now familiar position beside his head.

The doxies smiled at him tiredly, and fluttered their shiny wings as they settled into place, before their eyes slid closed and they purred their customary goodnight.

Harry smiled, a feeling of complete adoration settling into his being, these two little creatures felt more like family to him than perhaps anyone ever had before.

Sighing contentedly, his heavy lids finally fell shut.

With a gentle movement his sleeping body exhaled deeply, then stilled, the sleep of the dead once again upon him.

**88888988888**

Harry's eyes snapped open sharply as he woke instantly, body rising smoothly as he kept his palm flat and still, not wanting to disturb his two sleeping companions. Outside his window darkness was falling, though faint light still emanated from beyond the horizon.

Ron looked at him startled, 'Blimey Harry! You almost scared me to death!'

Harry grinned, 'Sorry mate.'

Ron shook his head, 'I thought you were sleeping like you were this morning, figured you'd be out for a while still.'

Harry shrugged, 'I guess my body has decided I don't need any more sleep.'

Ron nodded from his seat on the bed beside Harry's, then cocked his head to the side, 'What's that in your hand?'

Harry slid his hand into the shadows and frowned questioningly, 'What's what?'

Ron frowned, 'You can't pull that one on me Harry, what is it?'

When Harry brought his hand back into the light it was empty, and as he slid from his place on the bed it was apparent that nothing could be hidden in the sheets.

Ron shook his head, 'Sorry mate, I must be going crazy, thought I saw some kind of animal or something, and I didn't think you had any pets other than Hedwig.'

Harry laughed, 'No Ron, no pets, just her.'

Ron grinned lopsidedly, 'Well good! I was about to get really jealous!'

The two grinned at each other, before Ron moved to get under his covers, yawning deeply.

'Hey Harry,' he mumbled sleepily, 'you slept through lunch and dinner; you should get something to eat. And make sure you sleep tonight, or you'll be dead tired when classes start tomorrow!'

Harry smiled from his place at the foot of the bed, where he was rummaging through his trunk for a fresh set of clothes, 'Yeah I know, I'll make sure I do.'

His reply was met with a muffled groan and slight snort, as Ron tossed in his sleep, already lost to the world.

Harry grinned and moved to their bathroom, already starting to shed his clothes.

He startled as something touched his bare shoulder, and was relieved to see it was just Mex and Flx settling against his skin.

They looked at him groggily, Flx wiping at his eyes in a way that made Harry feel more than a little bad.

'I know, I'm sorry! He can't find out you're here or he might try and kill you! And that goes for anyone. You little guys are considered pests, and I'd rather you stay alive thank you very much!'

Mex looked affronted at that as he crossed his arms (all four of them) in a way that had Harry's brain questioning the laws of physics, clearly insulted at being called a pest.

Harry sighed, 'I'm sorry, but it's necessary. You guys could have been happily doing whatever you wanted back at Grimmauld Place, but instead you followed me here, so now you have to follow the rules I set down!'

Mex looked thoroughly unamused, but Flx stepped in quickly, settling his hands against his partner as he calmed him, and smiled reassuringly at Harry, nodding slightly.

'Good!' the boy replied, before removing his shoes (which he just now realised he'd slept in) and turning back to the shower.

Mex and Flx didn't show any signs of intending to move, so he sighed, 'Would you two mind leaving, I'd rather I didn't have an audience.'

The two doxies grinned mischievously as they buzzed into the air, but rather than leave the small bathroom, they settled happily on the edge of the shower rack, looking expectantly at Harry, toothy smiles wide.

He frowned at them, but supposed there was nothing he could really do to stop them from doing whatever the hell they wanted.

Sighing he removed the rest of his clothes, hoping like hell they were paying more attention to his face than his body, and stepped into the shower.

He hissed with pleasure as the cold water hit his back, soothing his muscles as he stretched out languidly. Setting his arms against the wall in front of him he pushed back, feeling his back stretch and tense in a way that sent thrills of ecstasy running down his spine.

Mex snickered as Flx was hit over the head with what to them was a very large drop of water. Though beneath the head of the shower and mostly out of the way of the spray, the occasional drop fell and splashed against the two, knocking them about in a way they seemed to find highly amusing.

Another drop hit Flx hard in the small of the back and sent him tumbling forward. Startled Harry reached out hurriedly, terrified the small creature would fall to his death, his delicate wings unable to lift him now wet.

Mex looked at him appreciatively as Harry lifted his partner, but Flx only grinned, before buzzing loudly in his palm, and drifting up into the air. Mex flitted over and joined the other doxy, as Flx turned to face away from Harry.

Bobbing beside his partner Mex pointed to his rapidly buzzing wings, the second set of which stilled at his movement. Flx dropped a little in the air, but was able to keep himself up with the use of only two of his four wings.

Harry looked closely and realised what the two were trying to tell him. Although their wings were small, they were hard and shiny, and the water that fell against them simply slid off. Harry smiled and nodded, 'I understand. It's nice to know I don't have to worry about you two getting killed by a sudden rain storm!'

The two grinned at him and buzzed happily about his torso as he went back to washing himself. They seemed to be having a grand time trying to avoid the heavy drops of water.

Mex bobbed in close to Harry when he wasn't looking, and started to run his hands down his spine, pressing heavily.

Harry stilled, feeling Flx' hands join his partner's at the small of his back. The soft caresses seemed to work their way up and down his spine, sending gentle chills through him that he had a hard time understanding.

For some reason his blood started to heat as his face flushed, his body shuddering gently under the creatures caresses. He pressed his face to the chill wall and breathed in deeply, palms flat against the cool tile as he tried to calm himself, his body thrumming with some unknown feeling.

As suddenly as it had come, the feeling melted away, as Mex and Flx bobbed back to their place on the rack, looking at him questioningly.

Harry looked visibly shaken as he straightened himself, running a hand through his long hair as he pushed it back from his face.

'What on earth was that?' he asked the two doxies, but they seemed just as clueless as him.

Ducking his head under the torrent of freezing water, he shook himself back to reality, and continued his shower, his two little companions giggling to themselves as they splashed each other with water.

**88888988888**

Harry slid silently from the common room and out into the dark halls, hidden safely beneath his invisibility cloak.

He reached the hall that housed the Room of Requirement with ease, and paced its length three times, thinking strongly of what he needed.

When the door materialised his sighed happily, and entered, pleased with what he saw.

The room was broken into two levels. A large area that looked like a lounge spread out before him, a large hearth sitting unused to one side. The room contained two large sofas and a very comfortable looking arm chair, the walls at either side covered in book shelves and cabinets.

At the back of the room there was a large ornate door, and at either side a curved staircase leading up to a room of equal size with an open plan. From the door Harry could just make out the shape of a large, luxurious bed, behind which was a huge window draped with silk curtains.

Harry threw his cloak and parcel down onto a lounge and moved to climb the stairs, standing with wonder in the bedroom part of the room. Looking back into the Room of Requirement it gave a great view of the layout beneath, and looking out of the large window that spanned almost the whole back wall, the view of the lake was breathtaking.

To the side there was a door that clearly led into a bathroom, and Harry noted it's placement with approval.

Heading back down into the main room he lifted the heavy bundle he'd been carrying, and pulled the cloth from it. Flicking his wand idly the two miniaturised paintings attached themselves to the wall, and with another motion grew back to their original size.

'Oh thank god!' Phillius proclaimed, 'I'm pleased to be back in the light at least!'

Orion nodded her agreement, 'Indeed! I'm not sure how much more of that I could take!'

Harry bowed to them apologetically, 'I am sorry, there was no other way to get you here.'

The two nodded, 'It's quite alright Harry', smiled Orion, 'we're used to the dark.'

Harry frowned sadly, 'Well you won't have to be anymore, you are staying here, and when I can, so shall I.'

'Well what would you have us do now Harry?' Phillius asked with a grin.

Harry frowned, 'I'm not quite sure what you mean?'

Orion smiled sweetly, 'Well you brought us all the way here, now what are you going to do with us?'

Harry's brows knitted in confusion, 'I brought you here so I would have some company, and so you could get out of the manor. I want nothing more from you.'

Phillius grinned, 'Well isn't that nice, but not very self serving, you won't do as a Black if you can't use people to get what you want.'

A wicked glint lit Harry's eyes, 'I can use people, it's simply that I have nothing to use you for. What good are a couple of paintings to me?'

Orion giggled, 'Oh Harry, you are so adorable sometimes! Why, you are to have us do your bidding! What kind of prankster would you be if you didn't have loyal minions?'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I'm not sure I'd call myself a prankster…' he turned his eyes on Phillius, 'and you two could hardly be described as minions, you're much too wicked.'

Phillius grinned as he led lazily across his chair, 'You have to hand it to the boy Orion, only a week and he already knows us so well.'

The tall woman giggled, 'Oh Harry, we have so much to teach you!'

Phillius smiled wickedly, 'You want to keep this room as your own Harry?'

Harry nodded, 'Of course, I'd like to use it as my own personal rooms, if I can.'

The dark man nodded, 'Then you will need to spell me a painting, make it just like this one, and I'll do it for you.'

Harry looked at the two Blacks with confusion, 'What is it exactly the two of you are proposing?'

Orion giggled, 'Why Harry, we're going to give you your own dorm of course, and entrance. You can't use the public access door every time.'

Phillius snickered, 'And I dear Harry…I shall be your keeper.'

Harry looked confused for a moment, before his grin grew wide, 'You? Are you sure I can trust you two with access to the outside world…?'

Orion gave him her most winning smile, 'Oh Harry dear, we will be the epitome of class', she said innocently.

'And you?' Harry looked pointedly at Phillius, all of his will power focused on making his face appear serious and grave.

Phillius grinned, flicking the dark hair out of his emerald eyes, 'I make no promises.'

Harry grinned wickedly, 'Hogwarts won't know what's hit it.'

**88888988888**

Well there you have it! What did you think?

Is it just me or was the little bit in the shower oddly sexual? XZ It wasn't intended, but it may just be me. I have a hard time thinking of anything that isn't sexual when I'm writing about Harry in the shower ;)

Please please review! I'll love you forever if you do!

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	8. Cut Above

Back again!

Well now, two updates in a week, each three thousand words long? For me that is unheard of! I hope you all enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**88888988888**

Pale morning light was just starting to filter through the large window at the back of his rooms, when Harry sighed deeply, and laid down his wand.

'Is it finished?' Orion asked tiredly, her long fingered hands gripping the end of her bookcase as she lent as far forward as her painting allowed.

'Yes' Harry sighed, 'I believe it is.' Lifting his wand once again he flicked it at the painting, spinning it in the air so that the two portraits could see.

The painting was as large as their own, towering taller than any man could as it floated evenly before them. It depicted a dark room, shelves filling the back wall of the painting covered in jars and potion bottles, with a large cauldron bubbling away merrily behind a huge ornate chair that sat empty.

'All of the elements seem active, that's good Harry! That is some very advanced spellwork!' Phillius praised openly, his eyes alight with wonder as he looked upon the painting so similar to his own.

Harry sighed, slumping down into a chair tiredly as he massaged his temples, 'You're telling me! That took a lot longer than I expected!'

Orion smiled warmly, 'Harry dear, most painters take weeks or even months to finish a magical portrait, the fact that you finished this one in a single night, even without including a subject, is simply astounding!'

Phillius nodded his agreement, 'We set you challenge after challenge, and still you surprise us.' His voice was warm as he chided Harry lightly, affection clear in his eyes.

Harry grinned, 'Well I wouldn't be a Black if I didn't go above and beyond all reasonable expectation simply to wreak a little havoc.' he teased, wicked smile upon his lips.

'Indeed you would not!' Orion giggled.

Phillius turned back to the empty portrait, eyeing it with interest. Standing from his chair he took a deep breath, and walked from the side of his painting.

Within seconds he reappeared, startling features gracing his familiar visage as he strode into the new painting, looking around his surroundings with glee. 'It's perfect Harry!' he beamed, 'Works a charm!'

Harry sighed with relief, 'Thank god! If I'd spent all night on something that didn't work, you would have one very irate wizard on your hands!'

Orion giggled, practically running from her painting to join her brother, where she clasped him in a hug that seemed to drive the very breath from his lungs.

Harry watched with interest, before speaking, 'I don't understand, you embrace each other as if you had not in years, can you not move between your own frames?'

Once Phillius had finally managed to extricate himself from his sister, he turned his gaze once again on Harry, 'No, we cannot. When our portraits were painted they were spelled so that we may never leave them. However, having another painting created solely for our use, with stronger spellwork no less, has negated that lesser spell, and freed us.'

Orion nodded happily, 'Also, since we had you spell this frame so that only the two of us may use it, we may leave your quarters through it at any time, but no other may use it to enter them.'

Harry grinned, 'You two!' he proclaimed, 'You say you are helping me, yet you use me to your own agenda every time!' he scolded, but his words held no bite as he chuckled lightly.

Orion giggled as she replied, 'Perhaps, but we have you in mind as well. Now you must place this portrait in a hallway somewhere, and you must spell it with magic so strong that no one can remove it.'

Harry sighed tiredly, 'If I must, it will not be tonight, I'm far too tired to attempt such a thing now.'

Phillius nodded, 'Of course, you should sleep Harry, you have class in a few hours.'

Harry sighed deeply and stood, 'Yes, I suppose I shall. Tonight I will retire to my regular rooms, but tomorrow I shall move into these ones. You say no one else should be able to enter?'

Orion nodded, 'That's right Harry. You said you wished for a place that you could use permanently for yourself, so although this is the Room of Requirement, it is not physically the same room.'

When Harry looked at her questioningly, Phillius picked up where his sister has left off.

'The magic of that room is to give you what you most require, and if that is a room away from anyone else, that no one else can enter without your permission, then that is what it will create. The space we're occupying right now could be anywhere in the castle, as it is no longer the original room. It is an entirely new room, without the magic to change as another would wish. Essentially this room is nowhere, it doesn't exist.'

Orion nodded, 'Once the portrait is in place, it will become an anchor for this room, an entrance completely separate from the original room, whose only purpose is to send you to this entirely separate place. Do you understand Harry?'

His brow furrowed, but he nodded slightly, 'I think so yes. What I do not understand is how the two of you know all of this?'

Phillius coughed as Orion looked at him pointedly, before sagging slightly under her gaze and throwing his arms up, 'Alright!' he said bitterly, 'I'll tell him okay! Stop giving me the evil eye!'

Orion chuckled as Harry looked at her brother questioningly, before Phillius turned a slight shade of red, and began to speak.

'Well you see, I was a little, er…promiscuous during our school years…I really needed a place that I could take my dates to be alone.'

Orion laughed out loud at that, 'Booty calls!' she clarified, much to Harry's amusement.

Phillius growled, 'Call them what you will, the point is I put all of my time and effort into finding a place of my own where I could enjoy their company. You know how teenage boys are.' He said pointedly as he looked at Harry.

Harry looked innocent as he replied lightly, 'Phillius, I have no idea to what you are referring.'

Orion laughed out loud at that one, 'You mean the reason you're putting all of your efforts into this room isn't the same?'

Harry looked a little uncomfortable at that, 'I have no one that I'm interested in that way…'

'Is that so?' Phillius asked quietly, his gaze searching as his eyes moved over Harry, 'There's no one in your life at all that you would be interested in bringing here for a little time alone?'

Harry frowned, 'I've never really found any girls I like…so no, there isn't.'

'Ah!' Orion sighed in understanding, 'You have been looking for a girl you're interested in, and have found none?'

Harry nodded, a long yawn pulling its way from his lips as he stood tiredly, preparing himself to leave.

'Harry dear…' Orion spoke quietly, her warm eyes on him, 'perhaps it simply means you should not be looking for a girl.'

Harry looked questioningly at that, before understanding dawned and he gaped at her, 'You're saying I should be looking for a boy?'

Phillius smiled, 'We are saying nothing, merely stating that if you're having trouble finding one thing, perhaps you should search for another.'

Harry smiled lightly, 'I see…perhaps you are right.'

He turned to leave, waving slightly behind him as he headed for the large door. 'Goodnight my friends,' he called, 'prepare yourselves, for tomorrow, I set you free!'

Then he was gone, leaving two smiling portraits behind him.

**88888988888**

Harry missed breakfast that morning, as he hurried to pull his clothes on, almost falling as his foot caught in his pants as he tried to pull them on too quickly. Cursing and muttering to himself he grabbed his books out of his trunk and dashed out of the room, painfully aware that he was late to his first class of the year.

Potions.

The word sent chills down his spine as he ran down the stairs, jumping many of them as he dashed as fast as he could down to the dungeons, knowing this would be a painful experience before he even stepped inside the classroom.

Standing outside the door he composed himself, and noticed with a little shock that he was not breathing harshly at all. His breath should have been rattling in his lungs after the high speed run he'd just taken, but instead it barely felt like he was breathing at all.

Shrugging it off he pulled his robe straight, and pushed the door open, stepping inside with trepidation as he steeled himself for what was to come.

'Ah, Mr Potter, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. Take a seat, and copy the notes on the board.' Snape snapped, his eyes hard

Harry nodded, ducking his head as he headed for the only available seat left in the class.

'And Mr Potter…'

Harry looked up again, his eyes catching those of the professor.

'Do not be late for class again.'

'Yes sir!' Harry nodded, quickly pulling his book and quill out, so that he could copy the notes on the board, anger rattling through him at the use of his old name, though likely it had been an accident on the professor's part. While Snape's voice had been cutting and harsh, enough so that any other student wouldn't notice the difference, Harry heard that it was less so than it perhaps could have been.

Suddenly he was reminded of their meeting over the holidays, and remembered asking the professor if they could start afresh. With a small smile, he realised that perhaps, the tall man had listened.

'Well well well, what has happened to curb his hatred since I last saw you together?' a smooth voice from beside him ask, and Harry's breath caught in his throat as he recognised just who it was that was speaking.

'Malfoy, I didn't see you there.'

'Obviously not', the boy replied, one slender brow arched as he looked the other over, 'or you wouldn't have sat down.'

Harry shrugged, 'I would have, there's nowhere else to sit.'

The two sat in uncomfortable silence as Harry jotted down his notes, before they were forced to work together to complete the potion set for that class.

Without saying a word Harry rose and headed into the supply closet, picking out all of the ingredients they would need for the potion. When he returned to their bench the cauldron was set up beside it ready, Draco awaiting his return.

'Alright, you cut up the burdock root and I'll juice the black dempseys.' Draco said quietly, holding out his hand for the slimy black animals Harry held on a small plate.

Harry looked at him questioningly, 'You want to be the one to juice the dempseys?' he asked incredulously, looking down at the three black animals that looked a lot like small octopi.

Draco shrugged, 'I'd rather do it than listen to your whining.'

Harry growled, before dumping the burdock in front of the other boy, and moving to his side of the bench to begin the horrible process of squeezing the liquid out of the little animals.

Draco laughed quietly, 'Fine then, be stubborn' before picking up his knife and starting to cut up the root, a wicked grin on his lips.

Looking up, Harry caught it and felt a stab of anger spike his gut, as he realised he'd been manipulated. He growled under his breath, but continued to press the black fluid from the tentacled animals into a beaker, hissing with disgust as black slime oozed from the gaps between his fingers.

Draco chuckled quietly to himself, before a squirt of black juice slapped across his face and began to drip down his pale skin.

'Oops,' Harry said as he looked over at the other boy, his face a little too innocent, 'sorry Malfoy.'

The other boy growled as he wiped at his face, before turning back to the potion and mixing in the ingredients.

Potions was important to Harry, and as much as he wanted to spend the lesson annoying the ever loving crap out of the boy across from him, he needed a good grade. Apparently, so did Malfoy, because the two worked quietly together as they attempted to bring the potion together seamlessly, without treading on the toes of the other.

It was uncomfortable, and Draco seethed in his skin, but potions was too important for him to let the other screw it up. 'Watch what you're doing Potter!' he growled as Harry poured the black dempsey juice in a little too quickly.

A sharp growl met his ears, and the sound of something crunching painfully as Harry turned on him, hatred clear in his eyes. 'It's Black!' he hissed venomously, his hand clenched in a tight fist around the beaker he'd used to hold the juice.

Something caught Draco's eyes, and with shock he looked at the other boy's hand, to see blood trickling down his fingers and palm where the shattered glass had cut into his skin.

Seeing the other's gaze, Harry's eyes also turned to his hand, and with an effort he forced his fingers to relax and open as glass pieces fell to the floor. His anger had been so sudden and furious, that his grip had tightened, and the beaker in his hand had simply shattered.

Draco gasped and called for Snape, his eyes blown wide as he stared in shock at the other boy.

Harry could only stare at his hand as the blood flowed freely down his arm, waiting for something to make sense to him as his heart stuttered to a stop inside his chest, the pulse of the blood growing slow in his hand as his head spun.

Suddenly there was a firm grip around his wrist, and his hand was pulled forward to meet his professor's gaze. Snape cursed, before grabbing a strip of cloth used for wrapping dry ingredients off the table, and winding it tightly around Harry's palm, stemming the flow of blood.

'Right Potter, off to sickbay!' Snape ordered, 'You need to get those cuts seen to.'

Whatever the professor had been expecting, it was not for the boy to turn on him, anger in his eyes as he hissed a reply, 'My name is Black! And with all due respect professor, I will not go. I'm going to stay here until this potion is finished, then, and only then, will I go to sickbay.'

Snape growled, but nodded slightly and turned on his heels, barking at a student to watch what the hell they were doing, before returning to the front of the class.

Draco could only gape at the boy before him.

'Alright, that's it! What the hell is going on?' he demanded, looking from Harry to Snape, then back again, 'He should have reamed your arse for that!'

Harry shrugged, 'He obviously doesn't hate me as much as he used to' before turning back to their potion, stirring idly as he looked over the instructions.

Draco simply shook his head, but decided to let it go, and go back to their work. The other boy had cost them valuable time, and it was going to be difficult to get the potion back on track.

They spent the rest of the lesson working in relative silence, speaking only to ask for the next ingredient, or to caution the other on their next move.

It was a surprise to all when at the end of the lesson, Harry and Draco stood the proud owners of the only cauldron to contain a completed antidote. Snape stood before them, inspecting the bubbling, sickly green fluid, before nodding slightly. Picking up two small vials he filled them with the concoction, before handing one each to the two boys.

'Congratulations Malfoy, Black, your potion will work successfully to cure most poisons. It is unheard of for students at your level to complete a potion of this level difficulty, well done.'

Draco and Harry grinned happily, each taking their vial with a quiet thanks.

But the class was not over, and turning to the students Snape spoke up, 'Homework for the week, a three foot long essay on the merit of using black dempsey juice in place of silium flower, due on my desk by Friday'

Harry groaned along with the rest of the class as he gathered his books, it was their first day back and already they had a three foot essay to complete; this year was going to be a bitch.

**88888988888**

The halls were dark as Harry flicked his wand gently, moving the portrait ever so carefully, until it finally fit into place against the wall. With a quickly muttered spell he stuck it in place, and sat down cross legged before it.

The hours dragged on as he muttered spell after spell, the darkness of the hour keeping him awake even as his eyes longed to fall shut. Finally, when he felt he could almost crumble where he sat, the last incantation was uttered, and the portrait flashed a deep green.

Suddenly Phillius filled it, his wicked smile grinning down at Harry as he slid gracefully into his chair, leg thrown over one side and elbow lent on the other as he assumed his usual position. 'Ah Harry, it is done I see, and done well.'

Harry grinned up at him, 'Shall we test it then Phillius?'

The other smiled at him wickedly, 'Password?' he drawled.

'Mephistopheles' said Harry quietly, dangerously. If this did not work, someone was going to pay.

But Phillius simply grinned at him, 'Your quarters, Master' and the portrait swung open, gifting Harry with the sight of his new rooms, moonlight illuminating the planes and surfaces of the place he would come to call home.

Stepping inside he smiled wickedly to himself, as the portrait swung closed behind him.

**88888988888**

Well, there you have it! The first chapter with actual interaction between our boys! I hope you like it so far, and I hope to return soon with another update. This story will only get more intense from here!

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	9. Fiery Poison

Back again! Gosh I've been quick with updates lately, I'm amazed at myself, I'm never this efficient! Ahhh, but it is my eighteenth today you see, and as I will not be partying or anything like that, I thought I'd spend the time doing what I love; writing for you guys!

Well, since it's my eighteenth, I decided to give myself, and you guys, a present :P In this chapter: The first of many sexual scenes to come. MUAHAHAHAHAH! –cough- Anyway…on with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be. The smexy in this chapter though? All mine.

**88888988888**

Draco sighed wearily as he sat down, dumping his books on the desk before him. This year's potions class wasn't as good as the previous year's, and he found himself bereft of Slytherin friends. That said, there were hardly any Gryffindors in the class, and that had to be a good thing.

There was no Granger to get in his way, and no Weasley to spill things all over him by 'accident'. All up, he supposed it was a fair trade.

A stack of books hit the bench beside him, and he sighed deeply, head ducking a little lower as he muttered to himself. Of course, there was still one person from their year that he knew, and apparently, would be spending the class with from now one, much to his displeasure.

'Malfoy.' Harry acknowledged as he sat, shuffling his books until they were in the correct order. Turning to face Draco he took a quick breath, and started to speak.

'Now hear me out.'

Draco groaned; this ought to be good. Turning his body to face the other, he raised an eyebrow and nodded for Harry to continue.

'Look, I hate you, and you hate me, that's no secret.' Harry said pointedly, 'But you can't deny that we worked well last lesson, and I personally think this class is too important for me to spend it paired with some idiot who can't tell the difference between a dempsey and snugglewort.'

Draco snorted quietly at that, and found himself nodding, 'I would have to agree.'

Harry smiled lightly, and ducked his head in thanks, 'Then I propose a ceasefire during potions classes, so that we can cooperate, if not get along. I think it's possible for us to ace this class, so long as we work together, rather than trying to sabotage the other.'

Draco nodded, 'As much as I would like to disagree, your logic is sound, and we did work well together.'

Draco hesitated, before holding his hand out, 'Truce?'

Harry eyed the hand suspiciously, before nodding, and clasping it with his own.

Draco eyed the hand clasped tightly in his own, and didn't allow the other boy to pull away as he turned it this way and that. It was bandaged well, but with the pressure from his grasp he could see blood begin to blossom along the white fabric, and he jerked away quickly.

'You didn't go and see Madam Pomfrey?' he asked in shock, regret stabbing his gut as he realised he'd inadvertently re-opened the wounds.

Harry cursed and pulled his hand back to his side, shrugging as he checked the bandages, before seemingly deciding that it was nothing to worry about. 'Yeah, it wasn't really necessary.'

'Not necessary?' Draco gasped, 'Are you kidding me? You sliced your hand open really badly, you should get it seen to immediately!'

Harry just shrugged, 'It doesn't matter, okay. Just leave it alone.'

Draco nodded silently, and turned back to face the front of the class. He was in no position to tell the other what to do, as they were far from friends, but he couldn't help but think something else was wrong.

Shrugging, he watched as Snape entered from the supply closet, and strode to the front of the class. His eyes met his godson's, and quickly flicked to the boy sat next to him. Suddenly, a small smile lit his otherwise sallow features, and he nodded warmly to Draco, before his face turned to its usual desolate scowl, his sights set on his apprehensive students.

Draco's jaw could have hit the floor; what the hell was that about?

He shrugged again, and began to copy down his notes, the sound of quill scratching against paper beside him letting him know his new partner was doing the same.

**88888988888**

Draco sighed, brow creasing as he looked at their sadly unfinished potion, before he waved his wand and cleared it of the thick goop. Beside him Harry had already gathered his books and stood to leave, which left the shorter boy a few steps behind him.

At the door an arm was slung around Harry's shoulders as he was dragged forward, Ron Weasley quickly coming into view as the owner of said arm.

Draco wrinkled his nose, attempting to stay behind in the shadows, where the horrid boy wouldn't see him.

'Harry!' Ron crowed happily, 'How was potions?'

Harry merely shrugged, 'It was the same as always. How was herbology?'

Ron frowned, 'Best not to ask mate. So hey, why is all of your stuff gone from our room?' he asked suddenly, worry lighting his features.

Harry shrugged, 'I've got new room, so all of my stuff is being moved in.'

Ron gaped, 'You're what?'

Malfoy had to echo that statement; students never got their own quarters, where was the other boy moving to?

Harry shrugged, 'Just don't worry about it Ron, think of it this way, now you get the room all to yourself!

Ron grinned at that, 'Awesome!'

Harry chuckled, patting Ron on the shoulder as he pulled away from his tight grip, shaking himself as though he was happy to be rid of the touch, though Draco thought the other boy didn't notice the action.

'So are you ever going to take that nail polish off?' Ron asked with a laugh, gesturing the Harry's black nails, 'You know the teachers are going to notice it sooner or later.'

Harry frowned deeply, 'I didn't put it on in the first place, and I've been trying for the last two days to get it off, but nothing works!' he looked frustrated as he said it, and it was clear to Draco that what he said was the truth.

'Damn!' Ron sighed, 'Do you think a student spelled them that way?' His eyes blew wide a second later, 'I bet it was Malfoy!' he crowed.

Draco frowned hidden in the shadows behind them; he took great offence to that!

Harry shook his head, 'Nah, they were like that before I even got on the train, remember? I'm not sure how or when it happened…maybe I touched something at Grimmauld Place that did it?'

Ron shrugged, 'I guess so.'

Their conversation apparently over, the two turned and started to head out for lunch.

Draco sighed, body relaxing as he allowed himself to step from the shadows. Watching Harry leave he noticed a dark mark on his neck, peeking out from beneath his robes. He wondered what it could be, but shrugged to himself, hefting his books more securely in his arms, before moving away.

**88888988888**

Draco shifted on his bed, eyes set desolately on the dark ceiling as he flung his arms and legs out wide, making full use of his huge bed. It was true that students didn't get their own quarters, but Malfoy money was enough to ensure that Draco got a room all to himself, queen size four poster bed included.

He felt hot, stiflingly so. Sitting up he pulled his shirt off and gasped as a cool breeze from his window hit his chest, sending a soft chill skating across his flesh.

Falling back against the bed heavily he groaned, cool sheets meeting his feverish skin in a way that sent tingles down his spine, but it still wasn't enough.

Lifting his hips he slid his hands down his sides, before his thumbs caught in his pants, and pulled them down, exposing length after length of milky skin. When they were far enough down he flicked his foot and sent them to the floor along with his shirt, naked skin prickling as he moaned, curling this way and that in the sheets.

His body was on fire as he groaned headily, fingers catching in the sheets to rub them against his skin, the prickling growing more intense as he flushed, pale cheeks staining pink in the dim light.

Rolling onto his side he curled into a tight ball, before flinging his limbs out and flopping back onto his back, unable to get comfortable while he felt so riled up.

Taking a shaky breath he let the fingers of his left hand meet the shivering flesh of his chest, sparks instantly alighting under his fingers as they skidded across his body, trailing scorching marks down his flushed skin.

His fingers crept up his chest, his neck, and up to his face, where they caressed his soft lips, before pressing forward.

His breathing was harsh as he allowed the fingers entrance to his mouth; hot tongue flicking out to draw them further in, bathing them in heat and _want_. As he sucked on his fingers, his right hand came up, sliding across the smooth skin of his side, to pluck sharply at a nipple.

He gasped and arched his back, teeth biting lightly on the fingers inside his mouth as his body thrummed. The same hand continued to torture the soft nipple, before moving down his chest achingly slow.

The slim digits circled his navel, before trailing ever so slowly past the rise and fall of his hip bone. He groaned, arching up into the touch as he sucked desperately on his fingers, which pressed against his tongue pleasurably.

His right hand dipped low, fingers coming dangerously close to his arousal. He throbbed with need, cock hard as he teased his body, not giving it what it wanted, what it _needed_. The tips of his fingers instead followed the path down the side of his groin, curling against his sensitive inner thigh as he shivered and shook.

His legs moved up of their own accord, feet planted firmly against the bed as his quivering thighs parted, leaving him exposed as a curling breeze from the window caressed his thighs and balls, making him shiver.

His fingers ran the length of his thigh, before sliding back down and gently stroking the other, his skin prickling and burning where it met. He gasped and moaned, wanting it so badly.

Slowly, so slowly, his fingers moved back down the thigh, skating across his balls with the barest of touch, sending his hips off the bed as he moaned out loud, the slight touch enough to make his cock twitch with need.

And suddenly his hand was closing firmly, surely around his cock, and pulling with one long, intense stroke.

He cried out, body convulsing as he shuddered and moaned, heals digging into the bed as his hips bucked, back arching strongly as he sucked on the fingers in his mouth with renewed lust.

His hand quickly set a steady pace, each long stroke making him sigh and shudder as pleasure rushed through his system. After only moments he was close, so god damned close, but still he needed more.

His thumb pressed firmly over the head of his erection, making him cry out again as the slick substance leaking from the tip was spread across his skin.

Suddenly his fingers were gone, his left hand trailing down his chest just as the right had earlier. He didn't know what it was doing until there was a sudden, earth shattering press to his entrance, slick fingers rubbing circles around it gently.

He gasped, throwing his head back as the first pressed forward, fingertip breaching his tight entrance, pressing forward even as the hand on his erection pumped faster, making him twist and shudder on the bed, body wracked with too much pleasure.

The slim finger pressed forward, before pulling back and plunging in again. He cried out as he mercilessly finger fucked himself, the pleasure too much as he took a second finger, stretching the virgin muscles as his slim digits pressed in to the hilt, sending him gasping.

His fingers twisted and sudden pleasure lanced through his system, making him writhe and cry out as he hit orgasm, hot seed splashing against his chest as his hand tightened around his erection, strokes grown stilted as his body shook and quaked, fingers still thrusting shallowly within his body.

Gasping, his body went limp as he pulled his fingers free, legs falling flat as he panted in post orgasmic bliss.

He led shivering on the bed for a long time, before finally managing to pull the thin, wet in patches sheet over his naked body.

Sighing contentedly, he rolled onto his side, and settled in for sleep.

**88888988888**

Harry strode inside his new room, slumping down on a couch wearily as he was welcomed warmly by his two friends.

'Welcome home Harry!' Orion smiled, her hand slapping closed the book she'd been reading.

'And how was potions today?' Phillius asked, his gaze lazy as he eyed the boy, 'did that boy you mentioned accede?'

Harry nodded, 'Yes, but I don't think he was very happy about it. Either way, we'll be working together from now on. It's clear that despite our differences, we work well together.'

Orion nodded, 'Interesting, that despite the fact you hate each other, you are still capable of producing such wonderful potions. What did you prepare today?'

Harry sighed, 'We were unable to complete today's potion, but the two of us got further than any other pair, so I suppose that's something.' He shook his head tiredly, 'Snape is giving us ridiculously difficult potions to prepare, they're much too hard for our current level!'

Phillius nodded, 'He's probably just testing the waters, you are in a new class after all. Give you an easy potion and perhaps half the class or more would finish. Give you a hard one that no one can complete, and he can at least see who can get to what point.'

Harry nodded, 'That makes sense.'

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and Kreacher stood in the middle of the room, large trunk behind him.

'Master Black, your trunk', he stated with a small bow.

'Thank you Kreacher, you may return to your other duties now.' Harry smiled warmly.

Kreacher nodded and disappeared, leaving Harry's trunk sat solidly in the middle of the room. He stood quickly and moved before it, opening it happily as his two doxies sprang forth, cuddling his face as though they had not seen him in months. Holding out his hand for them they settled on his palm, as he moved to retake his seat.

Orion and Phillius stared at him with large eyes, the two doxies playing happily in his palm.

'Harry…' Phillius said quietly, 'Are those the two doxies you mentioned?'

Harry looked up and nodded, the two biting fairies suddenly stilling as their eyes shot to the portrait.

Noticing the stillness in his hand, Harry looked quickly at the two, who were bristling and hissing, sharp teeth clearly exposed.

Startled, he soothed them quickly, 'Mex, Flx, don't worry, these portraits are my friends, they won't hurt you.'

The two blinked at him, before nodding slowly and moving to settle on his shoulder, still watching the portraits warily.

Orion's eyes were wider than Harry had ever seen them, 'They have names?' she gasped, 'And they understand you?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah. I didn't give them the names, they told me. They can't speak, but they always seem to understand everything I tell them.'

Phillius looked as though he might be in shock, 'And you brought them with you?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, they stowed away in my trunk.' He said it sternly, knowing the two would hear the disapproval still clear in his voice.

Rather than feel chastened, they trilled happily, giggling at his attempt at seriousness.

His face broke into a warm smile as he chuckled, shaking his head at the two.

'They shouldn't be here!' Orion's tone was as harsh as her words were sudden, her eyes hard, 'Harry they could get you in serious trouble!'

Mex and Flx hissed angrily, the sound of her angry voice startling them from Harry's shoulder as they buzzed in the air in front of him, seemingly stuck between staying and protecting Harry, or flying at the woman for her words.

Harry frowned, angry on the little creature's behalves, 'Why not? They've done nothing wrong.'

'Harry, they could get you expelled! Or worse, someone could find out-'

'Orion!' Phillius' sudden outburst stunned the woman into silence, her eyes wide and breathing harsh as she tried to compose herself.

Mex and Flx bobbed worriedly, their little eyes wide as they hissed at the portraits, their faces ashen and skin dark with anger.

Harry reached out for them, trying to calm the two biting fairies as they jittered in the air. Catching Flx gently he tried to pull him to him to comfort him, but the little creature was so startled and afraid, that suddenly there was a sharp sting in his thumb, sending Harry jumping back on the couch as he swore painfully, eyes blown wide in shock.

Flx shrieked with sudden and startling regret, flitting straight to Harry's hand, but it was too late. His thumb bled profusely where it had been bitten, black poison dripping from the tiny wounds that were already swelling and splitting his skin.

Orion and Phillius cried out, but were helpless to do anything as Harry stared in shock at his hand. He vision started to fade at the edges, darkening as spots of vivid colour burst before his eyes. He realised suddenly that he had gone deaf, the two doxies flitting worriedly before him, shrieking and crying but no sound reaching his ears.

Slowly, the world turned sideways, and Harry slipped from the couch. His body falling heavily to the floor, he dimly registered the two portraits pounding fists against their prison as they tried to reach him, before the world went black, and he fell into darkness.

**88888988888**

Well, what did you think?

Please please let me know! There's nothing more I'd like for my birthday than a review telling me what you think!

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	10. Stilted Provocation

Gosh, I'm back again!

It feels really good to be updating so quickly on this story! It's so unusual for me! Normally I sway backwards and forwards between stories and can never really stick with one for long, so I'm really putting my all into this! I hope you guys appreciate all of the updates!

I do love hearing from you saying good things like 'Yay, another update!' rather than' Why haven't you updates yet?' –sweatdrop- I'm sorry I'm so unreliable!

Also, I'd like to take a moment to address something. I've had a surprising amount of reviews asking 'Is Harry some kind of creature?'

…

-facepalm-

Yes! Harry is a creature! I've actually dropped a buttload of hints, but I'll admit that most of them are very well hidden. My plan with this story was always to be very subtle in the beginning, and work my way up. This chapter marks the first of many where questions will finally start to be answered! So chin up reviewers, you'll find out the truth eventually!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been, never will be. The plot however, is all of my own creation.

**88888988888**

Draco sighed tiredly, eyes drifting over his plate with clearly visible disdain. Deciding it really wasn't worth sitting at the table any longer he stood, leaving his still full plate behind him as he headed out into the hall.

'Draco!'

He stopped in his tracks, stomach sinking as he turned to face the girl, 'Yes Pansy?'

'You didn't eat again!' she accused, walking towards him rapidly to poke a finger into his chest, 'It's not healthy! So either you tell me what's going on, or you get your butt back in there and eat!'

Draco frowned, 'Nothing's wrong, I'm just not hungry Pansy.'

'Oh sure, nothing's up!' she cried, throwing her arms wide, 'Except something obviously is! You've hardly eaten anything since we got to school, and I'm sure you weren't eating before then, it's a wonder you're not fainting in the halls!'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Oh please Pansy, stop being so dramatic!'

Pansy huffed, her hands moving to rest on her hips as she turned her most fierce gaze on the other boy, 'Draco I am not being dramatic, I'm being caring! So now you are going to come back into the great hall with me, and you are going to eat!'

Draco wanted to argue with the stubborn girl more, but a brief wave of dizziness forced him to grudgingly acknowledge the fact that she may be right. Sighing, he nodded in defeat and turned back to the hall, stomach roiling at the mere thought of food.

Pansy watched him go sadly; there wasn't much she could do for him, but at least she could see he didn't starve himself to death. Turning on her heels she followed him back into the great hall.

**88888988888**

Harry groaned, eyes blinking open slowly as he tried to understand what had happened to him. He tried to sit up, and with a gasp of pain fell back to the floor instantly, needles jabbing at his spine as a wave of agony shot through his system.

He eyed the room warily from his prone position on the floor. It was dark, pale moonlight filtering through the large window of his bedroom, illuminating the two tired looking portraits, and the soft outline of two miserable looking doxies.

'Harry dear, don't try to move too much, just rest.'

Orion's soft voice reached his ears in a pitch far too high and he groaned, curling onto his side as he pulled his limbs up to his body, excruciating pain emanating from his every joint, from every inch of skin caressed by the cool night air.

He led like that for what felt like hours, before tentatively uncurling himself, and rising slowly to a sitting position. His head buzzed like it was filled with hornets as he shook himself wearily, pain slowly ebbing away.

Beside him the two doxies were curled together, watching him worriedly. Flx' face was clearly marked where he'd been crying, and Harry smiled at him gently, 'It's okay Flx, it's alright, I'm fine.'

Flx let out a high pitched whine and flew straight at Harry, curling close to his neck as he grasped the pale human with his hands, seemingly needing to feel for himself that his beloved human was still alive.

Harry chuckled to himself, a small smile lighting his features now that the worst of the effects seemed to have passed.

'You really had us worried there Harry…' Phillius sighed, 'We thought we'd lost you.'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I'm alright. Seems like I didn't get enough poison to actually kill me. I should probably take some of that antidote I made in potions though, just to be sure.'

He stood slowly, surprised to find that no pain accompanied the move. His jaunting movements quickly began to smooth out as he walked to the cabinet he'd placed the potion in, and removed it.

Walking back to sit heavily on the couch, he uncorked the vial and lifted it to his lips. As he did so he inspected his thumb tiredly, only to stop suddenly, lowering the vial.

'What is it Harry?' Orion asked worriedly, Her face still pale from the hours they'd watched Harry, unmoving, unable to help.

He shook his head, 'The bite, it's gone.' And indeed it was, there wasn't a single mark on his thumb to show the trauma it had received only hours before. As he'd passed out, he'd seen the skin swell and split, but now it was fine?

He shook his head, realising that he felt completely fine; as though there wasn't a single drop of the deadly toxin left in his system. Looking down at the vial in his bandaged hand, he shrugged, and re-corked it, standing to place it back in its cabinet.

When he sat again he raised an eyebrow, and lifted his bandaged hand to his eyes. He gaze flicked from his hand, to the portraits and then back, before settling on the doxies, who still watched him with worried eyes, perhaps afraid that he would still succumb to the accidental attack.

Harry took a deep breath, and began to unwind the bandage. The inhalation caught in his throat as the white material fell away to expose pale, perfect skin, any hint of the cuts having vanished as if they were never there.

His eyes blew wide as his mind spun with the implications. A doxy bite should have taken him completely out of commission. It was possible to recover from one of course, but not as quickly as he had; not without any lingering traces. And now this?

Harry frowned, catching his bottom lip as he worried it between his teeth. He had known at the core of himself that he couldn't report to Madam Pomfrey when it happened, without having any logical reason not to. The cuts had been severe; they had bled on and off since he got them, healing slowly enough that he knew he'd be in for a few weeks of recovery. For them to heal so suddenly…

'No.'

He stood, face set as his voice filled the room with silence, breath gone from his lungs as he turned his eyes on the portraits.

'No.' He repeated firmly, before climbing the stairs towards his bedroom.

The two portraits could do nothing as they watched his retreating back, anxious doxies flitting after him.

**88888988888**

Harry rose tiredly as sunlight shone down on him harshly, large window not sparing him a single ray as he stumbled from his bed.

Making his way into his bathroom he stripped quickly, before turning on his shower and stepping inside, cold water bathing him in serene calm.

Mex and Flx suddenly appeared before him, sitting on the shower rack as they yawned and stretched.

Flx looked up at Harry with big, bloodshot eyes and he smiled warmly at the little creature, 'Don't worry Flx, I'm fine, see?' he held his arms out and turned under the spray, lopsided grin on his lips as he flicked a long strand of wet hair out of his face.

The doxy smiled at him in return and nodded, clearly satisfied that Harry was okay, but still feeling bad for his instinctive bite.

Harry washed himself absently, mind straying from one thing to another, until he felt a tingling touch again his spine.

Gasping he felt the caress travel down his spine as Mex pressed firmly into his back, hands trailing down the sharp curve of his back as Flx watched him worriedly from the shelf.

Harry groaned and pressed himself into the cool tile of the wall, shuddering as the soft pressure travelled first up, and then back down the smooth expanse of his back, making his body quake as a sudden and unexpected rush of pleasure invaded his system. His eyes blew wide, pupils dilated as a heady moan worked its way free from the back of his throat.

Mex removed his hands and buzzed back to his spot on the rack, eyes watching Harry questioningly.

Harry gaped at the doxy, before shaking himself and managing to stand once again, green eyes still wide and pale cheeks flushed.

He rinsed his body off and stepped out of the shower quickly. Shaking his head like a dog he grabbed a towel from the rack and slung it around his waist, before turning to look at the full length mirror spanning the far wall.

'Okay.' He said to himself determinedly, 'let's see what you're trying to tell me.'

Mex nodded at him from his place perched on the edge of the bath, and Harry turned slowly. Looking back over his shoulder he gaped.

His skin was as pale as it was possible to be, his back one great expanse of milky skin, still dripping wet, but that was not what caught his attention. He brought a hand up to the back of his neck, pulling the long wet strands of black hair out of the way, as he took in the full sight of his back.

He was never a particularly well built person, so he wasn't surprised to see the small bumps his spine made as it trailed from the base of his neck to the small of his back. But he was pretty sure a spine wasn't supposed to be black.

The marks were harsh against his pale skin, the bone most clearly visible at the top of his back between his shoulder blades, where the deep black was most prominent. They paled to a dull grey at the top of his neck, and small of his back, where the bones were furthest away from the skin.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

Shaking his head he walked back into his bedroom, grabbing his clothes as he got ready for the day ahead.

**88888988888**

Harry was sat on the grass near the lake when a familiar voice reached him.

'Potter!'

Harry turned, growl already working its way from his throat as he turned on the other boy.

Draco threw his hands up, palms wide in the universally accepted sign of 'I'm unarmed' with a rather snide 'you dick' added by the curve of his raised eyebrow. 'Sorry, Black. No offence, it's just going to take a little getting used to.'

Harry nodded, turning back to the lake, 'What do you want Malfoy?'

The boy sighed behind him, 'Snape sent me to give you a message, he wants to see us both in his office at eight tonight.'

Harry turned to look at him again, 'He what? Are we in trouble or something?' he asked.

Draco just shrugged, 'I have no idea. But if we are I'll be pissed, we're the best damn students in that class!' he huffed.

Harry laughed, 'Well that's true.'

Draco grinned at him cheekily, before turning to go, 'Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then' and he was gone, leaving the other boy to his thoughts.

Harry frowned at himself, the slight quirk of his lips telling him more than his flummoxed mind seemed capable of. That had been the first conversation he'd ever had with the pale Slytherin that had ended in a smile on both their lips.

As nice as that was, he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to leave him feeling as pleased as he was. Shrugging to himself he turned his gaze on the lake, and his mind to other things.

**88888988888**

Draco closed his bedroom door behind him, throwing himself onto his bed with little care as he sighed contentedly.

He had a few hours until he was due in Snape's office, and had decided on a small nap to pass the time. His eyes slid idly to the basket on his bedside table, a present from Pansy in the hopes that he might eat something.

He suddenly realised he was really hungry, and reached out for an apple, biting into it with relish.

Lying on his bed he ate in silence, before looking at the leftover core, and frowning; this was not right.

Standing, he threw it into the bin in his bathroom and moved to sit on the edge of his bed, eyes downcast as he plucked at the covers. Sighing, he led back and rolled onto his bed, curling in on himself as he tried to find sleep, even if it was only for a few hours.

**88888988888**

'Harry Black, you are requested at the headmaster's office.'

Harry scowled at the messenger, the first year slowly shrinking under his gaze as she shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

'Thank you' he said at last, gathering his books as he stood from his seat, weaving his way through the tables packed with studying students, and out of the library.

He dumped his things in his rooms before making his way to the headmaster's office. When he was at last stood before the large door, he took a deep breath, and knocked.

'Enter.'

Harry did so, noticing the plush pink armchair once again waiting for him, his demeanour grew colder.

'Professor?' he asked as much as greeted, not at all pleased to be in the other man's presence.

'Harry, I've asked you here because I've heard some quite unsettling things.' The old man surveyed him over the rim of his glasses, hands steepled before him as he watched the boy like one would a particularly delicious slab of meat.

'Such as?' Harry bit out around the anger rising in his throat.

'I've heard that you've removed yourself from the Gryffindor tower, you know I can't allow that. May I enquire as to where you're living now?'

Harry's eyes widened with sudden understanding, before a lazy smile curled across his lips. 'Yes, I have moved to new quarters. And no, I will not tell you where.'

The soft smile and twinkle in the old man's eyes didn't disappear, but Harry was certain he saw them harden, 'That is unacceptable. You are to move back into the Gryffindor tower immediately.'

Harry's smile didn't fade in the slightest, 'I'm sorry professor, but the answer is no. I like my new quarters, there are no rules against them, and as such I intend to remain exactly where I am.'

Dumbledore stood tiredly, eyes passing over the younger man dismissively as he spoke his next words, 'You will do as I say Harry, or I will have you forcibly moved.'

Harry's face turned cold, as did his tone, 'Professor, you have no right to move me. I've checked the school rules and there is nothing in them about a student having their own rooms. If you try to find out where in the castle I am staying, or try to remove me, I will have you brought up on legal charges.'

'You do realise I could have you expelled for this Harry?', the headmaster asked quietly.

Harry grinned, turning his back on the professor as he opened the door, ready to leave, 'Again, if you try professor, I will bring legal action against you. Trust me, you don't want to fight me on this one, or it just might be you who's kicked out of Hogwarts.'

He turned his brilliant smile on the headmaster, eyes shining with laughter, 'Goodnight professor.'

Then he was gone, leaving the old man to his quiet rage.

**88888988888**

'Harry!'

Harry turned, startled by the sudden intrusion into his thoughts. 'Hermione?'

She ran up to him, large smile plastered across her face, 'Oh Harry, it feels like it's been forever! We never seem to have class together anymore!'

Harry smiled, 'It's good to see you too Hermione.'

Ron trailed somewhat behind Hermione, greeting Harry with a little less enthusiasm, having seen him earlier that day, 'Hey mate, what's up?'

Harry shrugged, 'I just finished a meeting with Dumbledore, he's not pleased I've moved out of Gryffindor.'

Hermione gaped at him, 'You did what?'

Harry smiled, 'Yeah, I moved out a couple of days ago, I have my own rooms now. I think I just needed a change.'

Ron grinned, 'And I like having the room all to myself!'

Hermione however was scowling at him, 'You can't do that Harry, it's against the rules!'

Harry grinned, 'Actually it's not, I checked.'

Her scowl didn't budge though, 'Did Dumbledore tell you to move back to Gryffindor?'

Harry's smile faded a little, 'Yeah he did, but I told him no. When he threatened to expel me I told him I'd bring legal action if he even tried.'

Hermione gasped, taking a step back, 'You did _what_? Harry how can you say things like that? Dumbledore wants what's best for you, you should do as he says! For that matter, you should let the order go back to Grimmauld Place! What were you even thinking kicking them out?'

Harry's features turned dark, 'No. Dumbledore screwed me around all last year, he's the reason Sirius is dead Hermione! If he'd just been straight with me from the beginning, none of it would have happened!' He took a step away from her, shaking his head angrily, 'I thought you understood my position on this!'

She gaped at him, 'You thought I would understand you going again Dumbledore? None of what happened last year was his fault! He's right Harry, he's always right and you should do as he says!'

'Enough!'

Harry's heart shuddered to a stop as he pulled in a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down, 'Enough Hermione, I don't want to hear any more.'

He turned quickly, trying to leave as he attempted to pull his shattering control back together.

'Harry James Potter, you will _listen_ to me!'

Harry snapped.

'It's Black!' he cried, turning on the girl with anger flaring deep in his eyes, hatred roiling in his gut, 'Don't you tell me what I will and will not do! I don't owe you anything, and you don't own me!'

His tone turned cold as he took another step closer, grabbing Hermione's robes and pulling her forward, startling a noise from Ron as he watched in disbelief.

'If you ever call me Potter again, Granger, I will make you regret it.' He hissed quietly, hard eyes conveying the truth of his words.

He released her and turned quickly to leave, robes sweeping behind him as the girl stared at his retreating back, outrage flickering in her eyes.

He had a meeting to get to.

**88888988888**

Well there you have it! I hope you like it so far! Also! I know I'm going to get questions about this, so I'll clear it all up before that even starts. Draco does NOT have an eating disorder. Don't go getting all emo on me guys, that's not what this story is all about; there'll be no uber angst here, at least none of the suicide/self harming/eating disorder kind. XP

Thank you so much for all of the reviews I've received with the release of each chapter, it's you guys who keep me updating!

So how about another writer-spurring-into-action review? :D

_You've made it this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	11. Intermediate Emotions

Back again with another update!

Well, this chapter practically wrote itself! I realise the last chapter may have been a little boring, but I promise this one won't be! Over the next few chapters, everything you think you know about school life is going to change… –evil grin-

I can't believe I've actually managed to update again! Could it be I'm finally becoming a little more reliable? O.o I wouldn't count on it… but maybe! :D

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**88888988888**

An unsettling feeling of unease swilled sickly in Harry's gut as he approached Snape's office; the few times he'd been inside could hardly be described as pleasant experiences, and he was loath to think he would soon be subjected to yet another.

However, all of the other times he'd entered the office he was aware of something he'd done wrong; of some act of tomfoolery or folly on his behalf that had ended with him and the professor being at odds.

This time however, Harry had no idea what to expect.

Stopping before the large, imposing door, he took a deep, calming breath, and knocked.

'Enter' came the quiet response from within.

Harry pushed the door open gently, wincing as it shrieked on its hinges despite his care, and stepped inside.

He was a little early, so he noted with an odd swirl of some unknown emotion, that the two chairs set before the teacher's desk were both empty, Draco obviously still to arrive.

'Professor', he inclined his head respectfully, eyeing the man sat calmly behind his desk.

Snape looked up at him with dark eyes, normally fogged with anger or loathing, but now oddly clear. 'Good evening Mr. Black, please take a seat.'

Harry noticed his newly appointed last name flow from the other man's lips with ease, completely lacking in any kind of judgement or dislike, and felt a sudden swell of warmth fill him in such an unexpected way that he practically fell into the proffered chair, legs close to giving out on him.

Snape noticed the startled look in the boy's eyes, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Swallowing thickly, Harry straightened and sat more neatly, before turning his eyes on the tall man, 'Good evening professor.' He took a few more soothing breaths; the tingling warmth slowly sinking into his gut in a way that had him totally put off, before continuing.

'I'm sorry, it must be hard for you to call me by Si-…by his name, please don't force yourself to adopt it. I wouldn't want to cause you any discomfort.'

Snape eyed him seriously, seeming to think over his slightly shaky words, before shaking his head slightly, 'I do not force it. It will take some getting used to, but I think the name suits you better than the old one, and I for one would not begrudge you it.'

The older man's eyes fell to his slim fingers, which twisted imperceptibly, in what might have been an unconscious motion of unease, 'He…he was a strange man. Both dark and light at the same time, and I can only hope that you grow up to be similar.'

His eyes flickered up to meet Harry's, 'No, Mr Black, I will call you by your correct name. But I thank you for your consideration.'

Harry could do naught but stare at the other man as the warmth in his gut positively exploded, enveloping his whole body in a rush of heat that melted his brain unexpectedly. His eyes stung and he licked his dry lips, trying hard to make sense of the new emotion as it bathed his whole being in fire.

'Professor?'

The soft voice spoken from the door startled Harry and he sat straight with shock, his eyes blinking rapidly as he forced his body and mind to settle. Snape however, sat calmly behind his desk, looked as though their conversation had never even happened.

'Draco', he nodded, 'please, have a seat.'

Draco moved smoothly into the room, closing the door quietly behind him as he settled gracefully in his seat, nodding a slight hello to the boy beside him.

Still reeling with shock, Harry nodded stiffly and turned back to face the tall man.

'No offence professor,' Draco spoke up suddenly, 'but this better not be a dressing down of some sort, I've done nothing wrong.'

Harry couldn't stifle the slight, surprised chuckle that worked its way from his mouth, but was pleased to see a wicked grin flit across the other man's lips, stilling his fear of repercussions.

'Of course not Draco, if you'd done something wrong, you would have been punished immediately.' Here the man paused to grin, before continuing, 'This meeting is of an entirely different nature.'

Draco looked visibly relieved, 'Well what's all of this about then?' he asked brazenly, gesturing to himself and Harry.

Harry startled a little at the boy's tone, but reminded himself that the two were practically family, and as such some level of informality should be expected. It didn't stop him from observing the two men closely, wishing to know all he could of their interactions.

'The two of you are being removed from my potions class.' The professor said without preamble, and both Harry and Draco were rising from their seats in indignation before the words had fully left the man's lips.

'You can't do that!' Harry cried, eyes alight with the fire of injustice.

'We've done nothing wrong!' Draco yelled beside him, arms thrown wide as he scowled at the tall man.

'Easy', Snape chuckled, 'You're right, you've done nothing wrong, that's the point.'

He motioned for the two of them to sit down, and they did so uneasily, eyes questioning, before he continued.

'The two of you are being removed from the sixth year potions class', Harry opened his mouth to interject but the professor held up a hand, effectively silencing him, 'because your level of skill is far higher than the rest of the class. As such I have seen fit to create a new sixth year class. You will both be entering this advanced level potions class immediately.'

He smiled at them rather impishly, before asking simply, 'Do you find that acceptable?'

Harry and Draco simply sat in shock, staring with mouths open at their professor in sheer incomprehension.

Harry was the one to pull himself back together, 'You're saying we've done so well that you're advancing us?'

Snape nodded, 'That is correct. It would be pointless to leave the two of you in a class in which you will gain no practical experience. Though I have no idea how this has come about. You were both quite average last year.' He levelled a knowing look at the two boys, which appeared to go straight over their heads.

Indeed, Harry had no idea what that look could mean, but he found it oddly appealing on the older man's face. Having only ever been acquainted with the rather dour and moody side of his professor, he found the myriad new expressions that had passed his face in the last ten minutes alone fascinating. With an odd strike in his gut he realised he wanted to get to know the man better; to get an understanding of him. If Sirius could love Snape so much, and if the man himself could about face his opinion of Harry so quickly in the face of new information, then Harry could surely do the same.

Finally breaking his stunned silence, Draco sat forward, 'How many people will be in the class professor? And when will it be held? I thought all of the class lines had already been filled.' His last line was less of a question than it was a statement, the boy already knowing that what he said was true.

Snape smiled warmly at him, a sight which still jarred against the part of Harry that was so used to seeing that face turned in bitter hatred, 'Two. Yourself and Mr Black here, and you are correct, all of the class lines have already been filled. The lessons will be held in the potions lab, every night, eight o'clock sharp.'

Harry's jaw dropped again, sending a slight twitch of pain up his cheek at the sharp, tight movement, 'Every night?' he gaped, 'You have to be kidding!'

Draco nodded his head emphatically in agreement, 'That's crazy!' he said quietly, still in shock.

Snape shook his head, 'Every weeknight of course, you will both still be free weekends. I'm not sure the two of you fully comprehend the program you're about to enter.' He spoke quietly, his voice turned solemn, 'This is not just another class.'

The two boys sat in a continuation of their stunned silence, waiting for him to continue.

'This course has been specially designed for you by me. No students have ever been through a program this rigorous. You will be learning how to create potions that could kill a man, that could kill _hundreds_ of men. Some of these potions will take weeks, some months, and they will have to be strictly watched. Some weekends you may be required to put in extra hours, though we shall see how you progress. It is my aim to push you to your very limits.'

He looked at them pointedly, '_If_ you finish this course', they noticed with shock the firm intonation he used to say the word 'if', 'and _if_ you manage to make it through the year with all of your course work completed, you will be awarded the highest level attainable for a Potions Master. Only one person has attained that honour in the last hundred years.' His eyes twinkled slightly at that, 'And it took him five years of gruelling study.'

Harry and Draco simply gaped at the man, unsure now if he was playing some kind of cruel joke on them.

'Wait a minute', Harry finally managed to get out around his shock, 'are you telling me you've somehow worked it so that we can do five years worth of work in one? How is that even possible?'

Before Snape could answer him, Draco butted in, 'How are we supposed to believe you?' he gasped, 'Dumbledore would never let you teach us this! And what of the ministry? They'll have a fit if they find out you're teaching us advanced, dangerous potions!'

Snape grinned at the boy, 'It does not matter what the headmaster thinks; I went directly to the ministry myself with this idea, and after a _great_ deal of effort on my part it was approved. I believe the two of you don't quite understand the nature of this course.'

He smiled warmly at them, 'It is ministry funded and approved. Since all of the ingredients and potions are of such a volatile nature, most of the potions you will be making, if completed correctly, are highly valuable, and the ministry will buy them back from you. As such, this course is as much a class as it is a job. You must understand that this level of work is usually for highly experienced potions masters only, and as such, your participating in it is highly unprecedented.'

When their mouths fell open yet again the professor chuckled, 'You will injure your jaws if you keep doing that.'

Harry gaped; he could do nothing else. The room was silent for a full minute before either he or Draco seemed able to speak.

In the absence of any questions from the two, Snape continued in a more serious timbre, 'These classes will be extremely gruelling, and they will take up much of your time. I want you to understand the level of commitment you must put into this, should you choose to take this opportunity I'm giving you.'

When he could see he had their full attention, he continued, 'The classes may go for anywhere from one to five hours, depending on the potion being worked on at the time, and they will have to take precedence over any other school work. You will be required to drop all but two of your regular classes, so that you can focus more fully on this.'

His eyebrows drew together a little as he said quietly, 'I assumed from your attempted, and successful, 'cease-fire' that this class was important to you. Furthering that assumption, I assumed that if you were willing to put aside what has been such a large part of your relationship to this point, in favour of getting the work done, that you were truly committed to this subject. If that isn't true, you must say so now. There will be no repercussions for declining to enter the course. But rather, should you do so and not put your all into it, I will see to it that you never sleep peacefully again.' His words were solemn and dark, not a hint of humour in his final threat.

In an instant, both Harry and Draco were talking at the same time.

'No professor, you were right, potions is very important to me!' Harry jumped at the chance to agree with the man, not wishing for him to withdraw the offer.

'Professor please let us take this course, we won't let you down!' Draco's voice joined Harry's, surprising the other with the easy use of 'us' and 'we' in his sentence.

Snape's grin grew once again, curling across his lips languidly, 'Excellent! Then you will start tomorrow. You will need to advise your teachers of the classes you will be dropping. The head's of your houses have been made aware of the situation and will help you make all of the final arrangements.'

Harry grinned at the way the man basically referred to himself in the third person, so that he could more easily explain to Harry and Draco, without creating a divide between them by pointing out his obvious hand in ensuring everything was taken care of for Draco.

A sudden look of concern flashed across Harry's face, and noticing it, the teacher turned to him, 'What is it Black?'

That same unfamiliar bolt of warmth shot through Harry at the man's words, and he smiled lightly, before shrugging, 'Nothing really, it's just that I have three regular classes I really wish to continue.'

Snape nodded, 'And they would be?'

Harry looked up, 'Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defence Against The Dark Arts.'

Snape nodded easily, 'Well then your problem is solved; this course will teach you more about herbology than the sixth year class will.'

Harry looked shocked again, before smiling evenly, 'Well then thank you professor.'

The three men sat in companionable silence, simply taking in the deep thrumming of the room, seemingly drinking in the excitement that emanated off each other.

At last, Snape took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before rising, 'Well, the two of you have a long night of planning and preparation to get to. Since you'll be starting the course promptly at eight o'clock tomorrow night, I will expect you to have sorted out your other classes by then.'

Harry and Draco nodded, standing also.

Moving with his usual, somewhat oil-like grace, Snape moved behind them to open the door, ushering them out into the night, 'Goodnight Draco, Black.'

And without another word, he shut the door in their faces.

**88888988888**

Harry stood in the dark blinking. Beside him, the slightly shorter Slytherin did the same.

'Is…is this real?' The shock was clear in the other boy's voice, and Harry turned to him slowly, equally as stunned.

'Yes…I believe it is.'

They stood outside the door in silence for what felt an age, before a soft giggle tore through the silence.

Harry startled, his eyes falling on the face of the other boy as he slowly curled in on himself, silent shakes of laughter making his whole body quake as he slid down the stone wall, falling to the ground in a crumpled heap as he laughed so hard it seemed he might burst a lung.

Harry watched him, a slight grin working its way onto his lips as he observed the other quietly, wondering if he'd finally snapped and gone insane.

Eventually the laughter died down, and Harry found a tight grip encircling his wrist, dragging him down to the ground with such force he hit the wall with a barely concealed 'Oomph', the air driven completely from his lungs.

'Can you believe this?' Draco sighed quietly, his face mostly hidden by the depth of the night, 'One week working together and suddenly we're taking some advanced course, likely to change our whole lives.'

Harry was grounded by those words, moving to sit beside the other against the wall, rather than continue muttering under his breath, he considered them fully before answering, 'I cannot believe any of it. It seems so unreal, like a dream come true.' Silence fell between them before his final words fell quietly into the air, so softly that he hoped perhaps the other wouldn't hear them at all. '…my dreams never come true.'

Shifting beside him, the other boy spoke equally as softly, clearly having heard him, his voice drifting gently to Harry's ears, 'Mine either…perhaps things are about to change for the better.'

Their words had been so heavy, so sobering, that the two now seemed incapable of further speech. At last though, Draco broke the silence, 'He doesn't hate you anymore.'

Harry looked up at him, startled, 'What?'

'My godfather, Severus, he doesn't hate you anymore. Why? What happened?' The words could have been accusatory, but the way they wore spoken made it clear that they were not.

Harry considered them for a moment; wondered if he had any right to tell the boy what he knew. He understood without a doubt that he didn't; that he had no such right. But against all his better judgement, he found himself putting into words as much as he could, without betraying the secret he held.

'He was left some things in Sirius' will, I gave them back to him when he expected me not to. We came to an understanding I think', here he paused to better find the words, 'If my godfather could care enough about yours to leave him what he did, then I knew there must be more to him. I asked him if we could start over with a clean slate, he agreed. But I had not thought he would follow through.'

Silence settled between them for a moment, before he continued, 'But when I got to school, all of that old resentment was gone, like he had just cleared it all away and forgotten it. I think I understand him a little better now, and I do not hate him either.'

Draco let out a deep breath Harry had been unaware he was holding, 'I am…pleased to hear you say that. The person he presents to the world is not the real him, and I'm glad someone else has finally seen that.' Draco shook his head slightly, 'Everyone sees him for the one thing, nobody ever tries to look deeper.'

Harry nodded slightly, 'I think I know what you mean.'

In the dark, Draco studied him intently, 'You're not the same either.'

Harry stilled, his whole body gone rigid and tense, 'What do you mean?' he asked darkly, voice gone cold.

Seeing the sudden alarm flood through the other boy's system, Draco stood sharply; unsure of what he'd said wrong, but not wanting to drive a wedge through their newly formed…whatever this was.

'It's nothing.' He said hurriedly, running a hand through his blond hair, 'Forget I said anything.'

Harry stood smoothly beside him, his dark shadow detaching from the wall in one even sweep as he looked down stiffly at the other boy, making Draco realise with a gasp for the first time just how much taller the other boy had grown, now an easy three inches taller than him, whereas before they had been almost even in height.

'Well then, we should go and get some sleep.' Harry said smoothly, his tone back to normal, 'Apparently we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, we have teachers to hunt down and classes to quit.' A slight smile slide across his features as he said it, bowing slightly to the other boy, 'I will take my leave now, and see you tomorrow Malfoy.'

Draco bowed in return, 'Goodnight Black.' He said calmly, before a look of confusion flickered across his face. Catching sight of it, Harry stilled in his retreat, and turned back to the other fully, 'What is it?'

Draco looked at him, puzzled, 'Why are you so formal? I hadn't really noticed it until now, but you do this thing with your words and your actions that makes everyone around you do the same. I've never bowed goodnight to anyone in my life!'

Harry looked at him, startled.

Draco watched as a sudden wave of fear seemed to flood the other boy's face, his eyes blown wide and his body sharply inanimate as he stilled to a level that seemed beyond belief.

'I…' Harry's voice was sharp with something Draco didn't recognise, pulling from his lips with noticeable effort, 'I must go. Goodnight Malfoy.'

And suddenly the other boy was gone, leaving Draco standing alone in the dark hallway, wondering just what he had said to make their otherwise pleasant goodnight go so terribly wrong.

**88888988888**

Well, there you have it! A lot happened in this chapter, no? Well, I dunno, but it seems like it to me. I think the development between these three characters is going to be very important, but it's certainly going to take a long time to come to fruition! I hope you guys are settled in for the long haul, because our boys aren't just going to fall into each other's arms! I believe I warned you of that in the beginning… -laughs evilly-

Why don't you tell me what you think of the developments in this chapter? I'd really like to know how I'm doing! :D

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	12. Trapped Night

Back again!

I still can't believe I've managed to write so much of this in a relatively short time. It makes me realise I really am capable of writing if I put my mind to it! :D

Of course, I doubt any of this would be written if it wasn't for my AMAZING reviewers! You guys are kicking my arse into gear like nobody's business, and I love you for it! Please keep it up!

**Disclaimer:**Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**88888988888**

With a heavy groan Harry pulled himself from the depths of sleep, eyes blinking open to the dazzling sunlight in a way that had his retinas practically screaming in agony.

Rolling over painfully he literally fell out of bed, landing on the floor with a heavy thump as he groaned and stretched, before stilling in a tangle of long, pale limbs.

His eyelids fluttered as he tried to open his eyes against the harsh glare, long lashes shielding his sight as he squinted up at his ceiling, wondering what he had done to deserve this kind of an awakening every day.

It was mid afternoon, but that didn't stop him from feeling like he'd woken several hours too soon. A brief spike of panic flooded his system, until he realised with a wave of relief that it was Saturday, and that he had no classes to attend.

That being said, he still had to get up and get ready. Snape had tasked him with finding McGonagall and quitting most of his classes, after which he would have to go to his first 'Potions for Crazy Whiz-Kids' class, even though Snape had told them they would only have the class on weekdays.

Sighing to himself Harry stood stiffly, curling his fingers in a way that had them pulling at the bones and muscles in his palms pleasurably.

Stepping into the shower he made quick work of it, ducking out of the doxies' way whenever they sneakily tried to touch his back.

Mex and Flx seemed to have cottoned on to the fact that touching Harry's spine had an odd effect on the boy, and had become boundlessly interested in just how many intriguing reactions they could work from him.

Hissing at Mex as he dived behind him, Harry spun quickly and snatched the small creature out of the air, telling him off soundly as he placed him back on the shelf beside his grinning partner.

Flx let out a loud chirrup of laughter as the other male was deposited beside him, now sopping wet, dark hair looping loosely from its tight braid to plaster against the side of his face, blue skin clashing beautifully with the black.

Mex simply looked at him darkly, before turning away with a scowl on his startling features, which only resulted in Flx laughing harder at his stoic partner.

Harry chuckled and finished his shower, before wrapping a towel around his waist and exiting the room, moving back into his bedroom to get ready.

**88888988888**

'Enter.'

Harry stepped inside the office with a little trepidation, unsure of exactly what his house head would think of his quitting most of his classes, especially after moving out of his dorm room.

'Ah, Mr Potter, what can I do for you?' McGonagall asked quietly, eyes peering sharply at him over her spectacles.

'It's Black, if you please Professor.' He said quietly, before continuing. 'I'm here to inform you that I will be attending an advanced potions class with Professor Snape in the evenings, to do so I may only attend two regular classes.'

McGonagall dropped the papers she had been looking through back onto her desk sharply, before looking up at him, 'You intend to quit your other classes?' her tone was harsh, clipped.

Harry nodded, 'Yes. I will continue to attend Care of Magical Creatures, and Defence Against the Dark Arts, but I must quit the rest.'

McGonagall looked at him with shock clear on her features, 'You cannot. It is against school regulation!'

Harry shook his head, 'No, this course is Ministry approved; it falls outside the jurisdiction of Hogwarts regulation. It's regrettable that I have to quite my other courses, but the workload would be too great otherwise.'

McGonagall didn't lose the shocked veneer to her face, but her expression became somewhat more formal. 'Alright then Mr Black,' she nodded sharply, 'I'll see to it that your professors are informed.'

Harry nodded his thanks, relief flooding his system, before he turned to leave.

'And Mr Black.'

Harry turned back to her, 'Yes professor?'

She looked a little concerned as she spoke, 'I hope you know what you're doing.'

Harry frowned slightly, 'I hope so too professor' he said quietly, 'I hope so too.'

**88888988888**

Draco shifted from one foot to the other, impatience written all over his features as he stood outside the potions lab, fingers curling into uncomfortable fists.

'Harry, where are you going?'

The sharp, feminine voice met Draco's ears in a way that had him startling violently, before he turned to see what the commotion was all about.

At the other end of the dark hall, he could just make out the shapes of two people, one sweeping towards him with sure strides, the other hurrying after in quick, small steps.

'I told you, I have a class to attend Hermione, now leave me alone!'

The girl reached out and grabbed his arm, spinning Harry so that he was forced to look at her.

Draco watched as Hermione stepped forward, far too close to the other boy, and he noticed with unease the way she invaded the others space. He's been around that kind of behaviour enough to know when someone was subconsciously asserting their dominance.

Hermione thrust a finger forward, poking Harry in the chest, 'There are no classes run at night! You're down here doing something bad aren't you? Are you stealing potions ingredients?' she accused, her voice rising several degrees as she pressed even further into Harry space, accusation clear in her actions and words.

Harry hissed darkly, stepping back, 'It's an advanced potions class Hermione, ask Snape if you don't believe me!'

Draco watched with shock at she laughed out loud, before stepping forward once again, 'Oh come on Harry! An advanced potions class, you expect me to believe that? If there was such a class, I would know about it!' Here she paused, flicking her hair as she looked at him smugly, 'If there was such a class, I would be in it.'

Draco watched as something in Harry seemed to darken almost imperceptibly. Where a normal person was constant motion, Harry became sudden, stark stillness. His whole body froze as he turned his steely gaze on her, making the girl seem to suddenly shrink beneath his watchful eyes.

'Hermione, go away before you make any more of a fool of yourself, I don't have time for this.'

Draco saw her jaw drop as a thrill of something wild shot through him. Arguing with the girl would have been useless, but calling her a fool and brushing her off so coldly was such a stroke of brilliant dexterity, that he thought someone should be giving the boy a medal.

Hermione visibly shook with rage, 'That's it! I'm getting professor McGonagall, you've gone too far Harry! I can't believe this, you coming down here at this time of night, making all of these wild excuses. You'll be in so much trouble when they find out you've been down here!'

Draco couldn't stand another second of it, the pitiful to-ing and fro-ing was jarring against his already jangling nerves and he'd had enough. Besides, nothing else could brighten his day like taking the air out of Granger.

Striding down the hall he came to a stop beside Harry, nodding slightly to the surprised boy in acknowledgement, before turning his cold eyes on Hermione.

'Granger,' he sneered in greeting, 'It's always nice to see you acting like a spoilt brat.'

Hermione snarled at him, 'Malfoy, what are you doing down here?'

Draco cocked his head, 'I'm waiting for our potions class to begin.' He said quietly, slow grin sliding onto his soft lips as he waited for her imminent implosion.

Hermione looked from one boy to the other, before her jaw dropped in a slow and spectacular realisation of horror. 'You're what?'

Draco grinned at her, 'Honestly, how many times do Black and I have to say it before it gets through your thick skull? We've been advanced to an intermediate potions class, it's being run at night because all of the class lines are taken, and because it's none of your damn business.' He drawled, looking slightly bored.

He turned to Harry, 'Are you coming Black? You really don't have time to waste on her, if we're late, Snape will give us detention.' Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked back down to the potions lab.

As he pushed the now unlocked door open, he couldn't help but grin at the sound of Hermione's silent anger filling the hall, and Harry's sure steps following his.

Standing behind his desk Snape grinned knowingly at Draco, leaving him wondering just how much of the conversation in the hall his godfather had been privy to.

The door creaked loudly as it closed behind Harry, as the tall boy moved to stand next to Draco, bowing slightly to the older man, 'Professor.'

Snape nodded a small welcome at him, before walking forward and behind them, to walk back out of the same door, 'I have decided that the two of you will be needing your own lab, so you will not be working in here after all.' He said simply, before gesturing for them to follow him into the hall.

He took them down several winding hallways before they ended at a small but imposing looking door. Taking an ornate black key out of his pocket, Snape unlocked it, and pushed the door open silently.

Draco wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the huge space beyond the small door certainly wasn't it. The room seemed incredibly vast, stone walls reaching much higher than a normal classroom, the visible space disappearing into darkness towards the back of the room.

His view of the room was sadly lacking though, thanks to the giant stacks of boxes and piles of notes and folders strewn everywhere, obscuring most of the room from sight.

'This is an old potions lab, it used to be used for advanced potion making back in the time of the four founders, but since such potions are no longer produced at the school, it fell out of use.' Snape explained easily, before gesturing for Harry and Draco to go inside.

The two boys did so without complaint, eyes wide with wonder as they surveyed the huge space.

Snape grinned, before taking the door in hand, 'Unfortunately, all of this will need to be cleared away before you can use this lab. All of the papers need to be in numerical order before they can be filed away, I'll come back to let you out in two hours.'

Draco and Harry looked at him in shock at he slammed the door shut, plunging them into darkness.

A soft 'click' bounced around the chamber as he locked the door behind him.

**88888988888**

'Lumos,' Harry muttered quietly, holding his wand up as he looked around the room, Draco's wand lighting the darkness with his own.

'This is _so_ not what I signed up for…' Draco groaned, before slumping down on the floor before a stack of papers, shuffling through them angrily.

Harry could do nothing but agree, 'Especially since he told us we wouldn't have to work weekends…'

Draco hummed his agreement, before lifting a sheet of paper and staring at it, 'March fourth, nineteen eighty-three: one case of helingwort, two jars of sneels, one case of glass test tubes…' he trailed off, before sighing, 'These are just receipts for potions ingredients!'

Harry groaned, 'And what, we have to put them all into order before Snape will move them?' his voice took on a hint of defeat, 'There must be thousands of them in here!'

Draco nodded tiredly, 'Yeah, seems like it.'

Harry shook his head, before sinking down in front of his own stack of papers, resigning himself to what could possibly be the longest two hours of his life.

**88888988888**

Draco threw the pile of papers he was looking through away from him, falling back against the hard stone floor as he painfully pulled his legs from underneath him, luxuriating in the small space they'd made.

'I can't take any more of this, my eyes are swimming!' he cried, head lolling from side to side as he complained, 'It _has_ to have been two hours by now!'

Harry grinned at him, putting his own papers down and leaning to rest against a box, long legs stretching out before him in an attempt to ease the cramps that gripped his limbs, 'Yeah, it feels like we've been in here forever…'

Draco nodded tiredly, eyes fluttering closed as he took a few deep, relaxing breaths, 'This has to be slave labour.'

He grinned as Harry released a surprised chuckle, and turned his head to eye the other, 'Why is Granger picking fights with you?'

The question was so sudden and out of the blue that both boys fell into silence immediately; Harry looking at him sharply as Draco attempted to look at his own mouth, wondering what in the hell it was thinking.

Harry simply watched him for several long moments, before shrugging and averting his gaze, 'I went against Dumbledore and she took it as some kind of personal affront.'

Draco sat up quickly, eyes turning on the other boy, 'You went against Dumbledore? How?'

Harry eyed him in a way that had Draco feeling distinctly worried, before he seemed to come to some kind of decision, and spoke.

'I had him and some others removed from a property I inherited from Sirius.' He said simply, 'Oh, and I moved out of the Gryffindor dorm and into my own rooms.'

Draco sat in stunned silence, gaping at the other boy.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under the other's unwavering gaze, and turned his eyes away.

Draco eventually managed to pull the stunned expression off his features, and finally managed to once again find his voice, 'How did you manage to get your own rooms?'

Harry just shook his head and smiled slyly, 'I have my ways.'

Draco nodded seriously, 'I'm beginning to see that...' He said quietly, before he shook himself and returned to his original topic, 'So what, she just suddenly hates you?'

Harry shook his head, 'I'm really not sure. But she and I got into an argument and I snapped, I really have no interest in being her friend anymore.'

Draco watched as the other boy sighed and ran a long fingered hand through his dark hair, 'I was on my way here when she saw me and seemed to make it her mission to find out what I was doing. I still can't believe she would accuse me like that though.'

Draco nodded, an odd weight settling into his gut in a way that left him feeling uncomfortable and in pain, 'People are like that, they'll turn on you in a second, for the most insignificant of reasons. People can't be trusted.'

As he said it, he knew how stupid, how dramatic he sounded, but rather than the scorn he expected to see in the other boy's eyes, all he saw was acceptance, and agreement.

'That has been my experience of them, yes.' Harry said quietly, dark eyes meeting Draco's.

'Well boys, how is it looking?' Snape asked sharply, the sudden influx of light from his unusually bright wand sending them both jumping back, arms covering their eyes as they adjusted to the new level of brightness.

Surveying the two boys and the room at large, Snape scowled, 'I see there has been no real progress.' Though he said it with disdain, something on his face was a mix of sarcasm and wicked intent, 'I guess I'll just have to do it myself.'

Lifting his wand he muttered a quick spell, sending the papers around them tumbling through the air in a rush of parchment as they gathered together in neat piles, before storing themselves away into the appropriate box, before the box disappeared.

Harry and Draco simply stood gaping as around them the whole room cleared, leaving behind the large, cavernous potions lab, devoid of even a single receipt.

'Well, that seems to be it for tonight. I'll see the two of you here Monday, don't be late!' Snape said simply, before waving them out of the room and locking it, then striding off down the dark hall.

Draco growled, blood boiling as he stared after his godfather's retreating back, 'He made as sift through those damn papers for _two hours_, when he could have done that right from the start?'

Beside him, Harry looked equally as outraged, 'I can't believe he wasted our night! Why would he do that?'

Draco shrugged, 'Who knows, probably some evil plan of his…'

Harry nodded, before turning to face him, 'Well, I guess this is goodnight then.'

Draco nodded, mirroring the slight bow with an odd twitch of his mouth, 'Indeed it is. Sleep well Black.'

Harry nodded, an odd smile gracing his lips, 'Sleep well Malfoy.'

**88888988888**

'Evening Harry.' Orion greeted as he stepped inside his rooms.

Phillius strode into his frame and sat heavily, smiling at the boy, 'It's good to see you back. How was your first potions class?'

Harry growled, 'It wasn't a class at all! Snape made us spend two hours going through old receipts to clean out a lab, only to come back and do it all himself in seconds!' he said as he stormed through the room, slumping down angrily onto his couch.

Orion frowned, 'Now why would he do that?'

Harry shrugged, 'I have no idea.' He sighed heavily, 'At least it's proven that Malfoy and I can work together for a few hours without killing each other…'

Phillius looked at him openly, 'Did you get into any arguments?'

Harry shook his head, 'Actually, no. We seem to get along alright now that we're not trying to verbally rip each other to shreds. His company was actually quite…enjoyable.'

Orion grinned, and promptly hid it behind her hand, 'So he's not as horrible as he seems?'

Harry shrugged, 'I'm honestly not sure. But he did sort of help me out of a tight spot, and he says a lot of things that are deeper than I would have previously given him credit for.'

Phillius nodded, 'Sounds like you don't really know the real him then.'

Harry nodded slowly, 'You might be right.'

The room filled with silence for a long while, before Harry finally spoke again.

'He called me Black.'

Orion and Phillius looked up at him questioningly.

'All of tonight, every time,' Harry said quietly, 'he called me Black.'

The two portraits were silent, neither quite sure what to say.

Harry shook his head, sitting forward so that he could rest his elbows on his knees, hands clasped before him as he looked down at them. 'All of the people I expected to understand me, and to deal with the change, have not. And the two people I would least expect, first Snape, and now Malfoy, seem to have accepted it no questions asked.'

He sighed deeply, 'I do not understand.'

Orion and Phillius simply watched him, too shocked by the defeated bow of his back and dark shadow of his face to say anything at all.

**88888988888**

Well, there you have it! What do you think of the new chapter?

Also, I suppose I was hoping people would figure this out for themselves, but I've had a surprising amount of reviews to the tune of 'Why does Harry care so much about being called 'Black'?' So I've decided to clear it up once and for all.

It was a little bit of symbolism on my part. He gets angry when people don't call him Black, because the name is a symbol of the new him. When people refuse to call him Black, everything that he is and has become is being rejected.

Hope that clears some things up :D Please _please_ let me know what you think, every review gives my arse a good kick in the direction of a new update!

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	13. Marred Perfection

Back again!

I know, 'At last!' right? I need to apologise to you guys XZ First I went away on an uber awesome holiday to a pop-culture convention, then when I got back home, this chapter just _refused_ to be written. I think I must have scrapped it and started over at least five times, and I'm still not all that happy with it XZ

But anyway, here it is! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be. But all of that writing down there is.

**88888988888**

Harry woke just as the sun began to dip below the horizon, soft mellow light filling his room. It was a much gentler awakening than the usual, painful affair when he was forced to wake midday, and he luxuriated in the warm glow that permeated his whole being.

Stretching languidly he rolled this way and that, bunching the sheets around his lithe form as he sent the two doxies that had been resting on his palm tumbling down the pillow. He curled around them as they shrieked and giggled, cocooning them in darkness as he burrowed under the covers.

Flx triller happily, half running, half flying at Harry to greet him with the customary hug to his cheek. Harry couldn't see in the darkness under the covers, but he knew Flx' face would be awash with love, and Mex would be somewhere behind him, rolling his eyes at his partner.

Harry reluctantly pulled the covers back, eyeing the two little creatures that stood before him. He smiled gently at Flx, 'Can you believe not so long ago Mex had to drag you out to see me!' Harry chuckled, remembering the day clearly.

Flx grinned at him, blushing slightly, before buzzing into the air and flitting around the room, happy to stretch his wings after the long days slumber. Mex followed quickly, engaging his partner in a quick game of tag as they buzzed all through the room, Flx trilling happily when he was caught in the other's strong arms.

Harry chuckled at the two, before finally sliding from his warm bed, into the slightly chill air of the room as he headed for a quick shower.

**88888988888**

Draco eyed the small door in front of him, still unsure as to why he had come here in the first place.

Somewhere down the long hall something rattled, and Draco gasped, ducking into the shadows of a small alcove in fear of being caught. He stood there for what felt like an age, before he finally deemed it safe enough to move.

Eyeing the door once more, he sighed and lifted his wand, 'Alohomora'.

Stepping inside he flicked his wand, lighting the candles held in ornate holders against the walls. His breath caught in his throat as the room was revealed in all its glory, the vast potions hall easily half the size of the great hall, its ceiling just as high.

High above him pale moonlight filtered into the room from arch shaped windows, though there were none in the lower half of the room, Draco supposed that was because the first floor of the room was at dungeon level.

Since it had been cleared yesterday, two large work benches had been brought in and placed in the centre of the room, each cluttered at one end with beakers and jars of pickling…Draco didn't even want to know.

At the far end of the room stood a row of imposing looking cauldrons, each made of a different metal, all a different size. Draco even noticed with shock a large cauldron made of stone, and an impossibly small one made of what appeared to be pure gold.

Large cabinets filled the walls at either side of the room, filled with what Draco was sure would be highly volatile, extremely dangerous potions ingredients.

Stepping slowly into the room Draco couldn't help but feel awed by it; he felt privileged to even be allowed inside the room, the notion that it had been set up solely for his use was too great for him to even hope to comprehend.

Slowly he sunk to the floor, pulling his legs in so that he could sit with them crossed, he simply looked up at the windows far above him, pale arches of night sky illuminating the room in a soft, eerie glow.

He'd been sat there for what felt an age, when the all too loud shriek of the door alerted him to someone's presence.

Jumping to his feet Draco spun on the spot, only to be confronted by the image of a tall, imposing figure stepping into the room. A pale beam of light fell against the persons pale skin, illuminating the striking features in a way that had Draco's head reeling.

'Black?' he asked questioningly, his voice betraying how startled he was, 'What are you doing here?'

Harry chuckled, 'I could ask you the same thing Malfoy.'

Draco frowned, soft scowl marring his features, 'It's none of your business what I'm doing!' he snapped.

The room filled with silence before he sighed, lifting his eyes to once again meet the other's, 'Sorry, old habits die hard.'

Harry smiled softly, 'It's cool, I didn't mean anything by it anyway.'

Draco laughed, 'I'm aware of that, I'm just not used to anyone caring enough to ask.'

The other boy's smile fell from his features quicker than Draco thought possible, 'What are you doing here though?' The voice was soft, no hint of accusation.

Draco shrugged, 'I'm really not sure, I guess I just came to check it was all real, not just some crazy dream I had. What about you?'

Harry chuckled, stepping further into the room to stand beside the other boy. His eyes raked the hall as a sharp gasp left his lips, 'For much the same reason I think. It looks so amazing like this.' His voice was hushed with awe.

Draco nodded, 'I know, I feel so amazing just being able to stand here, I can't believe it's all for us.' He spoke reverently, voice as soft as the boy's beside him.

Harry smiled softly, 'It's ours…our lab, just for us.'

Draco chuckled, 'Don't let Severus hear you say that, he might kick us out!'

Harry grinned beside him, before gasping, 'Is that a solid gold cauldron?'

Draco nodded, 'Yeah, I think it is.'

Beside him, the tall boy shook his head in wonder, 'I can't believe it, can't believe any of this!' He strode to the wall on the left hand side of the room, attempting to open one of the cabinets.

'Alohomora.' Harry muttered, and again, but the solid wood was unreceptive. Shrugging, he turned to the next one and tried to open it, this one's door swinging open silently, hinges well oiled.

Draco took the few steps over to stand just behind the tall boy, peering over his shoulder as Harry rifled through the jars inside, trying to see what was inside the cabinet, curiosity getting the better of him. It was then that he noticed the dark mark at the base of the other's neck, like some dark streak of oil or similar substance marring his skin.

Not even thinking about what he was doing, Draco reached out and smoothed his thumb over the soft, pale skin, trying to brush the mark away as if it were just some grease stain.

Harry let out a startled yelp, jumping forward and straightening so quickly he jolted into the cabinet, hitting his head on one of the shelves. The cavernous room filled with the loud crack of his skull against wood, the painful sound echoing off the walls. The tall boy cursed, twisting away from the Draco as he struggled to get some distance between them, his movements hindered by the proximity of the other.

Draco stepped back hurriedly, shocked at the sudden and seemingly painful reaction his touch had elicited. Staring at the other boy he noticed his pupils were blown wide and his face was flushed as he panted slightly.

'S-sorry!' Draco stuttered a quick apology, 'Did I hurt you?'

Harry shook his head, deft tongue flicking out to moisten his lips as he eyed the other, 'No, you just startled me that's all, I wasn't ready for…that.'

Draco frowned, 'I'm really sorry, I was just trying to get rid of the mark on your neck, I didn't realise it would make you react like that, I won't do it again.'

Harry shook his head, 'Seriously, no need to be sorry, it was nothing.'

Draco nodded slightly, 'Alright, but that mark didn't smudge or anything, what is it?'

Harry shook his head, 'Just don't worry about it, okay?'

The two stood in awkward silence, before Draco turned back to the centre of the room, eyes sweeping the hall once again, 'So we both ended up down here, even though we're supposed to have weekends off?' he chuckled quietly to himself, shaking his head even as he voiced what he had been thinking.

Behind him, Harry laughed quietly, 'So it would seem. I'm just glad my other two classes only fall in the evenings, I'm not sure what I'd do if I had to get up early every morning, after a long night of potion making.

Draco groaned, 'I have a morning class, god, I didn't think of that!' Sitting down on the floor again he put his face in his hands, 'I should have chosen a different class!'

Harry chuckled, 'You could always join me in Care of Magical Creatures you know.'

Draco sighed, 'I might have to, its hard enough to stay awake in History as it is!'

Harry's jaw dropped, 'You chose to stay in _History_?'

Draco groaned, 'Horrendous I know, but my mother always insists on it.'

The taller boy sat heavily beside him, frown deepening, 'That sucks. Okay seriously, you have to drop that, you'll end up killing yourself or something…at least, I know I would.'

Draco laughed, the sharp sound echoing around the huge room so harshly he stopped instantly, worried he would get them caught, 'Indeed.' He thought on it a little, before turning his deep, serious eyes on the other boy, 'But that would mean we'd have every class together, are you sure you can handle it?'

Harry grinned, but it was clear he could see the serious question behind the joking words, 'Yeah, we'll be alright.' He was silent for a long time, before he continued quietly, 'You're not the person I thought you were, and that's becoming clearer every time I see you. We've been fighting for so long, I've actually forgotten what it is I'm supposed to be mad at you for.'

Draco chuckled, 'I believe it was me who was mad at you first, though I can't remember why, you probably just retaliated.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, either way, the fighting isn't really necessary anymore, and if we're going to have class together every day, for hours at a time, then to be on bad terms with each other would simply be counterproductive.'

Draco felt his smile wane a little at that, 'Yeah, it wouldn't be very efficient.' He heard the drop in his tone and mentally kicked himself, the shallow sink in his stomach betraying the effect the other's words had on him.

Harry looked at the shorter boy startled, before smiling softly, 'Which isn't to say I want us to stop fighting just because it doesn't make sense, though that may have been my original motivation.'

Draco could feel the other's eyes on him, and kept his gaze secured on the floor.

'Like I said before, you're not the person I thought you were, and I'd like to get to know you better.' Here Harry fell silent, his gaze dropping to the floor in a mirror of Malfoy's own. 'All I can think of is how I never really knew anything about Snape because I was so busy arguing with him all of the time. I keep wondering if maybe you're the same, if past all of the harsh words you're someone I should have given a second chance…'

Harry shook his head, turning his face away from Draco, 'Anyway, if you want to get out of that hellish class, I won't begrudge you a place in Care of Magical Creatures.' He smiled softly, the curve of his lips speaking of sadness, rather than joy, 'Now Hermione hates me, I could really use a friend in the class.'

Draco startled, the last sentence catching against his surprisingly raw nerves, sending a bolt of something fiery rushing through his veins. He couldn't believe the taller boy had spoken the words that hit against his ears. He realised such an admission couldn't be easy, and the offer of friendship was so far out of the left field that he was in shock simply having heard it.

Beside him the tall boy fidgeted, and Draco realised he'd been silent for too long. Turning to face Harry he smiled softly, the curve of his lips genuine, 'Thanks, I might have to take you up on that.'

Beside him, the rigid frame of the other boy relaxed slowly, his posture becoming more natural, 'Well good then!' he said somewhat gruffly, a pleased grin stretching his lips.

Suddenly Draco laughed, and seeing the other boy's confusion quickly clarified, 'Granger won't like our new arrangement at all!'

Harry chuckled beside him, 'To be honest Malfoy, I really don't care what she thinks.'

Draco grinned, before frowning, 'She's going to kick up a stink about not being in this class though, she's probably off raging to a teacher about it as we speak.'

Harry shrugged, 'She can do what she likes, point is this course was only approved for the two of us, and there's nothing she can do about it.'

Draco frowned slightly, 'If I'm your friend, does that mean I can't torment her anymore?'

The taller boy chuckled, 'No by all means, do what you like.' His grin dropped a little as his features became somewhat more serious, 'Actually, no offence, but outside of class I don't think our relationship will change much, we're still going to say things that piss the other off, there's not really any way to avoid that without being ourselves.'

Draco shrugged, 'You're probably right there, but we'll deal with it. Either way, it seems that putting aside our differences during class is definitely a good thing, we seem more productive that way, though I've no idea how that works. The fact that we're even in this course still blows my mind.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm finding it hard to believe as well.'

After that, the two fell into companionable silence, content to simply watch the stars through the windows high above them.

After what felt like an age, Draco turned his eyes on the boy beside him once more, studying his features in the dim light. His skin seemed far paler than it used to be, though from what he knew of the boy, he'd always been pale. His dark hair curled a little as it fell around his face, effectively leaving it in soft waves, where Draco would have expected to see slick straight.

Harry was turned slightly away from him, so Draco noticed with interest that the small black mark at the base of his neck was once again visible. He could see now that it wasn't a smear of something, but a solid black mark that seemed a part of his skin, which seeped out into a pale grey at the edges. He realised this soft change in colour was responsible for his thinking it was some kind of smudge.

Unable to quell his curiosity, Draco pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it before steeling himself, and opening his mouth to speak, 'Okay seriously, what's the black mark on your neck?'

Harry turned startled eyes on him, a flash of something dark in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak in what Draco was sure would be anger.

He threw his hands up quickly, cutting the other off before he had a chance to say anything, 'Honestly, I don't mean to pry, but my curiosity is killing me. If it's not some kind of smudge, then what is it? Are you hurt somehow, is it a curse or something?'

Some of the tension seemed to leave Harry's frame as he chuckled sourly, 'It's nothing like that.' He looked as though he wasn't going to say any more, but after giving Draco a thorough, calculating once over, he shrugged before saying simply, 'It's my spine.'

Draco was shocked into silence, before a slow grin crept across his features, 'No seriously, what is it?'

Harry grinned, 'It's my spine you idiot, my bones are black.'

Draco was about to say something, but with that said Harry seemed to have made his mind up about something, and stood smoothly, stretching his back as he turned to head for the door, 'Anyway, it's late, I'll see you here tomorrow night. Sleep well Malfoy!'

And suddenly he was gone, leaving behind a thoroughly confused, yet somehow oddly fulfilled Draco.

**88888988888**

Well there you have it! What think you?

Please please review and let me know what you think!

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	14. Hounded Prey

N-n-n-n-new chapter! WOOO!

Oh, a little warning? There be sexy-times ahead… :D

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but all of that writing down there is.

**88888988888**

Harry pulled his robes on slowly, checking his appearance thoroughly in the bathroom mirror before running his hands quickly through his hair, and exiting the room. He made his way down the stairs slowly, greeting the two portraits on the lower level of his rooms with a soft 'Good morning'.

'More like evening Harry dear', Orion smiled cheekily, 'You've slept right past lunch.'

Harry chuckled, 'Well I don't have morning classes anymore, what do you expect? Besides, I'm finding it harder and harder to stay away during the day, you know that.'

Phillius nodded, 'About that Harry, I think there's something the three of us need to discuss.'

Harry's gentle smile fell from his face in an instant, a cold and calculating look overcoming his otherwise delicate features, 'And what would that be, Phillius?'

The tall man frowned, 'You know what I mean Harry.'

The young Black shook his head, 'Actually Phillius, I'm quite sure I don't. Now if the two of you would excuse me, I have to attend Care of Magical Creatures. I will be back later tonight, after my potions class.'

Orion smiled gently, 'Very well Harry, we'll see you later, have a good night.'

Harry bent in a quick bow, before grabbing a sandwich off of the plate Kreacher had left for him, and heading out, the two small doxies trilling him a cheerful goodbye.

**88888988888**

'Well I don't know what's gotten into the professor's head, if there is an advanced potions class being run then there are people far more worthy of taking the course than those two.'

The soft female voice met Harry's ears with startling clarity, though the owner of said voice was sat several tables away from him.

Today's class was focusing on a type of bristled worm found in common soil, and as such they had all been set up at benches in one of the large greenhouses. Harry had been the first to arrive for the lesson, and somehow wasn't surprised when Hermione completely bypassed his table to sit at another.

The class was only a few minutes in and already she had a cluster of well-meaning Ravenclaws chattering around her, each wondering why an advanced class had been started and no one told about it.

'Sorry Professor!' came Ron's startled voice from the front of the room as he bustled inside the door, a full five minutes late and looking very red for it.

Hagrid waved him inside with a large hand and went back to his lecture on the fascinating worms, and just how many ways they had of digesting manure.

Ron ducked his head and started down the rows of tables, stopping when he reached Harry's, his eyes ducked to the back of the room where Hermione was gesturing like a mad woman for him to join her.

Gritting his teeth the redhead sat heavily beside Harry, 'Afternoon mate.'

Harry grinned at him, 'Well I'm surprised to see you sitting here, I thought you'd be on her side for sure.'

Ron shrugged, 'Don't mind Hermione, she'll calm down soon enough, she's just got it into her head that it's some kind of academic injustice. She'll get over it.'

Harry smiled, 'I hope you're right.'

'Congratulations on that by the way', Ron smiled, 'That's no mean feat getting into a class like that, how'd you manage it?'

Harry shrugged, 'I honestly have no idea, it kind of seems like Malfoy and I make an amazing potions team, as crazy as that sounds.'

Ron frowned at that, 'Yeah there is that, how are you going to manage a class with him every day? Won't he drive you mad?'

Harry shook his head, 'He's okay when he's by himself, I think potions is more important to him than whatever grudge we have going on.'

Ron's mouth fell open, ''_He's okay when he's by himself_'? Harry are you mad? That's Draco Malfoy!'

Harry grinned, 'Yeah I know, but it's true. In any case, hopefully potions won't be that bad.'

Ron nodded slowly, 'Well I hope for your sake you're right Harry.'

The two grinned at each other, before returning to their work.

On the other side of the room, Draco watched the exchange with a small frown, unsure of exactly what had been said, but knowing without a doubt that it had been about him.

**88888988888**

Just as the class was winding down to its close a messenger tumbled through the door, fighting her way through the throngs of students trying to push their way out of the class. Handing her paper to Hagrid as she was almost swallowed by the wave of students, the teacher filled the room with the sound of his booming voice, sending all into stillness.

'Would 'arry and Draco please stay behind, there be a letter 'ere fer you from one Professor Snape.'

Through the hush of students the two fought their way to the front, and Hagrid waved to the rest, 'Well, off with ye, time to get to yer next class!'

The room continued to empty as Harry shrugged at Draco's questioning look, before unfolding the paper and reading.

'It's from Snape, he says he's been called to a meeting with Dumbledore tonight and won't be able to teach us, our instructions are already on the board in the lab though. He says we should be able to take care of ourselves for tonight.'

Draco nodded, 'Fair enough. I hope that doesn't mean Dumbledore's tearing him a new one.'

Harry shook his head, 'Dumbledore isn't stupid, he knows our potions class is out of his jurisdiction, arguing with Snape over it would be pointless.'

Draco nodded, 'Alright, well I guess I'll see you tonight then.'

Harry bowed slightly, 'Until then.'

**88888988888**

Snape sighed, smoothing out non-existent creases in his robes with the casual swipe of a hand, before raising it, and knocking twice.

'Enter.'

He pushed the heavy door open and strode inside calmly, ignoring the garish armchair set before the headmaster's seat in favour of procuring his own. 'Good evening Professor.' He said smoothly.

Dumbledore inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement, apparently all the greeting Snape would get.

'May I enquire as to the purpose of this meeting?' Snape asked softly, his hands clasped calmly in his lap.

Dumbledore nodded, 'We're here to discuss this 'Advanced Potion Making Class' that you will be running.'

Snape held up a hand, 'Professor, I've already told you, it was ordered by the ministry, I cannot stop it for you.'

Dumbledore shook his head, 'Oh I know it is, that does not however mean that it is outside the rules entirely. There are a few measures I would like you to put into place, to ensure our student's safety.'

The old man smiled at him winningly, fingers steepled before him and blue eyes twinkling from behind their spectacles.

Snape frowned, 'What kind of measures?'

'Oh nothing too drastic. Just that you make sure a report is given to me detailing every potion our two students are to make, along with every ingredient that you order and stock; the school must know of these things.'

Snape nodded slowly, 'I suppose it is within your rights to ask such a thing, the potions and ingredients may be volatile, is there anything else?'

Every word that passed from the old wizard's lips was filling Snape with dread, each syllable falling heavily against his ears. For a while there, Dumbledore had been flustered, when he'd first told him about the class the old man had seemed at a loss for words. Now he seemed dark, calculating even _deadly_.

'As the class operates outside of regular hours, I will also be assigning a member of the staff to accompany the children to their rooms at the completion of the class, we can't allow them to run around willy-nilly now can we?'

Again with the sparkling eyes and innocent grin, it was starting to get on Snape's nerves. 'But Professor, the end time of the class won't be set, the time Draco and Harry retire will be based solely on what potion they're dealing with that day.'

'I understand Professor, but that simply means it will be your responsibility to contact the staff member on duty and inform them of the time. I would also like you to see to it that Harry and Draco cannot move in and out of the classroom freely. The door must be locked securely whenever no one is inside, and if you are not supervising them, then they must be locked inside.'

Here he paused, staring the other down from behind his glasses, 'I cannot risk them taking any volatile ingredients or potions from the room when no one is watching.'

Snape sat more straight in his chair, 'Professor, I hardly think Harry or Draco are going to abscond with any ingredients or potions, to start with anything and everything they could make can be done within the lab anyway. Locking them inside when I'm not there could end terribly, what would happen if something went wrong with a potion and they were unable to get out and get help?'

The headmaster shook his head, 'I'm sorry Severus, but the risk is too great. Either you will remain in the room with them, or they will be locked inside. If either of them are injured, well we'll just have to deal with that when it happens.'

Snape looked at him aghast, 'You can't be serious?'

Dumbledore nodded calmly, 'I assure you professor, I am perfectly serious.'

Snape fought down the wave of nausea those words induced in him, and said simply, 'Is there anything else?'

Dumbledore shook his head, 'No, I think for now, that is all.'

The 'for now' in that sentence left Snape feeling ill at ease, but he nodded and stood from his place, 'Then I shall go and see to my students. Goodnight Professor.'

Dumbledore nodded slightly to him in return, 'Goodnight.'

**88888988888**

Draco grinned, the thrill of the chase pumping through his veins as he followed his quarry down the darkened hallway, the cool stone of the dungeon floor tapping against the fall of his feet.

A light giggle filtered back to him as the person before him darted into a dark alcove, the hallway completely hiding them in shadow.

Draco ducked into the alcove mere seconds later, shoving his mark against the wall and biting down hard on its neck, eliciting a startled cry from his feverish prey.

'Draco stop, someone will catch us!'

Draco growled lowly in the back of his throat, hot tongue laving at the soft skin of his partner's throat, 'Shhh, Stevens, no one will catch us unless you make noise.'

Moving quick as lightning the tall Slytherin had the other forced against the wall, the side of their delicate face pressed to the cold stone as they fought to push the other away.

'Stop Draco, we can't, not where anyone could see! Kissing in hallways is one thing but-'

The boy's soft cry was cut off with another sharp bite to his neck, Draco's teeth not breaking the skin, but coming close, 'Shhh, you know you want it, just like me.'

Reaching forward he palmed the hardness hidden in the other's pants, tearing the boy's robe off when it got in his way.

'Ahh, Draco…' the other cooed softly, pressing forward into the other's hand, despite his earlier claims.

'That's it Stevens', Draco spoke smoothly, pressing the smaller boy more firmly against the wall, his own hardness rubbing against the round curve of his partner's behind, making him moan quietly.

The other groaned, bringing his arms up and bracing them against the cool stone wall, utterly lost in the feeling of the devilish fingers against his aching need, 'Draco please…'

Behind him the taller boy grinned, gripping his pants harshly and pulling them down to his knees, making his partner yelp in shock as the fine hairs on his skin stood up against the cold.

Draco's finger's wrapped strongly around the boy's now free length, making him whimper as his hips bucked shallowly of their own accord, the tip of his arousal already leaking precome.

Draco's free hand quickly found its way to his mouth, delicate finger's pressing against the boy's lips. Silently he opened his mouth and let them in, sucking strongly as Draco let his finger's dance against the smaller boy's tongue.

Pulling them free Draco grinned, before once again pressing the smaller boy against the wall with his whole body, the wet tips of his fingers trailing down his naked hip and around the curve of his arse.

Beneath him the boy shivered, arching his back slightly in welcome as he bit his bottom lip, whimpering as the tip of the first finger breached his tight entrance.

Draco bit the boy's shoulder through his thin shirt as he pressed one long finger inside, tongue laving against the material as his partner whimpered and bucked, his finger slipping further inside as a result.

'More…' the other panted, one hand moving down to grip Draco's wrist where he pumped his erection, 'Draco please…'

Draco grinned against his skin, slipping a second and then a third finger in in quick succession. Beneath him the smaller boy gasped, body pressing back as he was penetrated slowly but thoroughly, clever fingers already starting to twist and thrust inside of him.

He was only given a moment of this before Draco's fingers were removed as the taller boy pulled his pants down and muttered a quick spell. 'Are you ready Stevens?'

The smaller boy gasped, 'Yes, god yes, please just do it.'

Draco grinned, before pressing the head of his erection against his partner's slick entrance, and pressing in.

The younger boy moaned low at the back of his throat, pressing back as he was filled to the brim, Draco's hips already starting to move as he thrust in and out of the willing body.

'Harder…please Draco…ah!'

He really needn't have spoken, as the taller boy's hip began to move harder and faster, pressing the other's slender body almost painfully against the wall as he was brutally pounded, long finger's gripping slim hips so hard they would probably bruise.

Draco moaned as the boy beneath him began to move, meeting each of his thrusts with enthusiasm as he pressed deeper inside his moaning body. Reaching around the other he took his erection once again in hand and started pumping surely in time with his strokes, making the other whimper as his own juices were spread along his length.

After that, Draco lost track of exactly what it was he was doing. His thrusts became hard and deep, his teeth sinking once again into the other's neck, marking what was his with a brutal hicky that would likely last for days.

'Draco, ah!'

The trim body beneath him suddenly bucked as the smaller boy came, the name of his lover on his lips as he spilt his seed all over the wall and Draco's hand.

The rhythmic tightening of the smaller boy's entrance was enough to do Draco in, and with a soft moan he came hard, pressing so deep into the other that he felt him twitch around him.

Panting, the two stood still for what felt an age, before Draco slowly withdrew, quickly righting his clothes and setting his person in order.

Before him, the other boy chuckled quietly, and simply turned to slide down the wall, hissing as his naked behind hit the cold stone floor. 'Well that was unexpected.'

'But not unenjoyed.' Draco pointed out smoothly.

The smaller boy grinned, 'You haven't wanted to do that with me in a while, why the sudden interest? And not that I didn't enjoy it, but please, next time can we do it somewhere private?'

Draco grinned down at him in return, pulling his robes straight upon his shoulders, 'I guess I was just in the mood. See you around Stevens.'

And just like that he left the other in the dark hallway; walking at a fast pace back to the Slytherin dorm, and into his own room.

It was true, he hadn't wanted the boy in a long while, when suddenly the urge had completely overwhelmed him. Normally he didn't find the Steven's boy that interesting, so the sudden need to find him and fuck his brains out had thrown Draco a little.

At least now that he'd had the Stevens boy, it seemed he wasn't interested anymore, Draco supposed he could be thankful for that. And now he could mark 'have sex in a public place' off of his bucket list. It was truly remarkable that they hadn't been caught, considering students were still about and the boy had been rather vocal.

Settling himself on his bed Draco sighed; he had class in a few hours with Black and possibly Severus, and after that little expedition he could think of a dozen other things he'd rather be doing. That being said, he was more than a little excited for his first real lesson, even if the professor wasn't going to be there for most of it. The fact that he had to share the class with his former rival seemed more trivial than it perhaps once would have, he was surprised to realise he may just be looking forward to that aspect of it too.

Thinking back to the previous night Draco frowned, remembering the dark mark on his new potions partner's neck. Black had said it was his spine, could such a thing be true?

Draco sat slowly, for the first time really thinking such a statement over. If the other boy's bones were black like he said, what could be the reason for such a condition? Was it a curse? Some kind of magical bone disease?

He shook his head, no, when he'd asked that originally the other had waved his worries away, explaining it like the fact that his spine was black was a simple worry.

Draco frowned, before lying back on his pillows once more. Perhaps it was just something genetic, perhaps not, but thinking on it too much would do him no good. He did have one place to start though; when he'd touched the place where the bone was closest to the skin, Black had shown quite a shocking reaction.

At first Draco thought it must have been one of pain, but thinking back that didn't seem to fit, he now wondered if the feeling it enticed in the other boy was something entirely different; more along the lines of intense sensitivity. Grinning lightly to himself Draco let his eyes trail lazily along the ceiling.

Either way, he'd soon find out.

**88888988888**

Well there you have it!

Also, I know I'm going to get comments about this, but Draco _wasn't_ unloading unrealised sexual urges about Harry onto someone else, or anything like that. He just _really_ wanted some pretty boy in his diet :P

On that note, the next person to suggest Draco is a vampire gets staked on sight…

…and sprinkled with glitter for good measure.

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	15. Chance Destruction

Back again my beloved readers!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**88888988888**

Harry sighed, pushing the small door open and heading into the cavernous potions lab. He was surprised to find he'd beaten Malfoy to the chase, and was the first of the two to arrive.

Looking towards the board set up at the end of the room, he noticed intricate details written down in careful script, detailing what appeared to be one of the most complicated potion procedures he'd ever seen. At the top of the board were written the words, '_Trial Potion – Advanced Level – Delicatus_'.

Putting his potion book down on a nearby bench, Harry moved towards the long line of cauldrons at the back of the room, levitating the one they would need for that night's class into place beside the bench.

'Evening Black.'

Harry didn't even need to look up to know the owner of that voice, but he met the other boy's eyes nonetheless, 'Evening Malfoy.'

The slightly shorter boy strode into the room, leaving his book beside Harry's as he paced towards the large board depicting their instructions.

'Trial potion? Does he mean this is just a test, to see if we can handle the harder level?' Draco asked incredulously, 'This is just about the most insane potion's recipe I've ever seen!'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah I know, it's ridiculous, I'm not even sure we'll be able to get through a quarter of it without Snape here, half of it seems like complete gibberish to me.'

Harry sat heavily on the floor, sighing as he put his head in his hands, brushing the long locks of hair out of his face as he did, 'Honestly, I don't know how we're going to do this. I was feeling so good about this whole thing, now I see this and it just seems impossible that Snape really thought we were up to this.'

Draco nodded sadly, before rolling up his sleeves and shrugging, 'Well, it is what is it, but we should at least give it a try.'

Harry watched as the other boy approached, before leaning forward and offering him his hand.

'Well, you ready then?' Draco grinned cheekily, 'Shall we see how long it takes us to blow this place to hell?'

Harry returned the grin, grasping the pale hand offered to him as the other pulled him to his feet. Pulling his long robe sleeves up, a wicked glint lit his eyes as he turned back to survey the board.

'Yes Malfoy, I believe we shall.'

**88888988888**

Severus sighed deeply, before heading down into the dungeons, the headmaster's demands still swirling around in his head. Realistically speaking, they weren't so bad, but it would be a pain in the arse for any teacher put on duty to return the boys to their dorms, and for him to have to tell them every night when they were needed.

What worried him the most though was the thought of locking the two boys inside the lab, even now he couldn't believe Dumbledore had set such a plan in motion. Severus gritted his teeth; he would simply have to see that it never happened.

Heading down the hall towards the potions lab, he paused, an unearthly clatter reaching his ears. A sense of sudden dread, so deep and overwhelming filled the professor that he felt his gut sink and stomach turn over in a way that was most definitely not good for his health.

Reaching the small door he threw it wide, charging into the lab to see what had become of it, and of his two students.

In the centre of the room stood a large pewter cauldron, the mouth of it hissing and boiling as it spat over copious amounts of some thick purple sludge, which was quickly edging its way across the floor of the room. Several jars lay smashed about the floor, their contents running through the cracks in the stone to mingle with the bubbling potion, sparking small fires and explosions wherever the wrong ingredients mixed.

The entire left side of the hall seemed to be spattered in black ink, the ceiling dripping heavy globs of the black goo onto the benches and into the once spotless beakers set upon them. Harry was stood on that side of the room, frantically trying to spell the black mass away as it seemed to grow and spread across the stone.

On the other side of the room, Draco appeared to be trying to climb a tall pillar, apparently chasing after a mint green python that had coiled itself around it, and headed towards the ceiling.

'What on earth happened here?' Severus cried, instantly stilling the two boys as they shrunk under his gaze, peering around the room as if to check to what exactly it was he was referring.

Ignoring the two boys gaping mouths in favour of cleaning up the mess they'd made, Severus pulled out his wand and began the long and arduous chore of first clearing the spreading black ink from the wall, then to forcing the bubbling purple potion back into its cauldron, before clearing the broken glass and muddied beakers away.

While their teacher was occupied, Harry and Draco unconsciously moved closer, each hoping the other would protect them, if only a little, from what was sure to be the dressing down of the century.

Snape was quick to notice the two attempting to hide behind each other, and rounded on the two boys, 'I leave you alone for one hour, _one hour_, and this is what I come back to? What in the hell were you two doing in here?'

Harry shrugged, 'It was all going so well Professor, but then we got to the part where we had to put the snake venom in, and we couldn't find the jar of venom…' Here he trained off, and Severus growled, turning on Draco for the rest of the answer.

'Well, then we thought we found it, but what we let out was actually this black stuff that just kept multiplying, and then I managed to find the snake, since apparently we needed to take the venom fresh, but the potion had obviously reached its time limit because it started boiling over, and it spooked the snake and then we were trying to catch it, and stop the slime and things got broken and-'

Snape held up a hand, quickly stopping what was turning into a rambling mess of words from his godson, 'That's quite enough Draco, I think I understand.'

He sighed heavily, running a long fingered hand through his dark hair, 'What a mess…and this was just a trial.'

'In all fairness Sir, how were we to know live snakes were being kept here? Not to mention half of those ingredient bottles don't have labels on them...' Harry spoke quietly, eyes set firmly on his feet.

Beside him, Draco mumbled his agreement, also seemingly infinitely interested in the weave of his laces.

Severus sighed, 'I suppose you're right. I should have been here, you were never meant to tackle these kinds of potions on your own. You're good, but you're not that good.' Here he grinned a little, and the two boys seemed noticeably relieved that the mood had shifted to a slightly friendlier one.

Somewhere high above them, something hissed.

Draco cursed, head whipping around to stare at where the huge snake used to be, only to find it gone.

Severus groaned, lifting his wand as he tried to think of the right spell to find and capture the very valuable snake alive. Suddenly there was a hand around his wrist, stilling his arm, looking down he met Harry's eyes, 'It's alright Professor, I've got this one.'

Harry strode to the closest pillar, staring up into the darkness as he raised a hand and started to speak.

Severus and Draco watched on in awe as instead of words coming from his lips, they heard soft hisses. In seconds the snake was creeping around the pillar, its green flesh curling and twisting as it edged down closer, before alighting on Harry's arm and gliding over his flesh, up his body to curl around his waist and rest it's head upon his shoulder.

Severus shook himself from his shock quickly, 'Harry! Get that thing away from around your neck, it's one of the most poisonous snakes in the world!'

Harry just grinned at him, 'It's fine, he won't hurt me, he was just scared.' Striding towards the large box in one of the open cupboards Harry knelt down, the huge snake uncoiling itself from around his waist to head into its home.

Closing the door gently Harry stood, turning back to face the room's other two occupants. 'He really shouldn't be kept in there long term, it's not good for a snake that large to live in a box that small.'

Severus nodded, 'The snake doesn't live there, it was just temporary since we would be needing it for tonight's lesson.'

'I still can't believe you can do that…' Draco spoke quietly, his tones hushed with awe, 'Can you actually speak with them? Do you use words in Parseltongue, or is it just emotions, senses?'

Harry grinned, 'Yeah there are words, just like with any language, snakes are very intelligent.'

Severus cleared his throat loudly, 'Well, as interesting as this night has been, I think we should call it quits for today. We can start over on this potion tomorrow.'

'Yes, I agree Severus, they've made quite enough mess for one day.'

All three heads snapped up as Minerva McGonagall entered the room, her stern eyes glaring them down behind their lenses, 'I'm here to see the boy's to their dorms, like Dumbledore ordered.'

'What?' both Harry and Draco asked at once, 'Are we being escorted to bed now?' Harry demanded, his displeasure clear in the bitter tone of his voice.

'We can't have you wandering around the school grounds when lights are out, so yes, you will be escorted to your rooms every night after class.' McGonagall stated calmly, 'Now come along.'

Severus frowned as he watched the woman leave, the two boys in tow; something told him this was just the start of Dumbledore's restrictions.

**88888988888**

Harry frowned to himself, desperately trying to work out some way of keeping McGonagall from knowing the location of his rooms.

Beside him, Draco must have noticed something because he spoke quietly, 'What is it?'

Harry sighed, his voice hushed as he spoke, 'This is Dumbledore's way of trying to find out where my rooms are, since I wouldn't tell him. I can't let her know, or they'll find a way to move me!'

Draco nodded, 'Sounds like something he would do.'

As they neared the end of the corridor in which Harry knew the Slytherin common room to be kept, Draco nudged him, a sly grin on his features, 'Get ready to run.'

Startled, Harry looked on as Draco darted forward, pulling McGonagall forward by her hands as he clasped them in his, a look of abject horror on his face, 'Professor, how do you know where the Slytherin dorms are kept? This must be a breach of confidentiality!'

'Oh come now Mr. Malfoy, you know all teachers know the location of the house dorms! Stop being so ridiculous, and let go of my hands!'

By the time Minerva has wrenched her hands free and looked around, Harry has disappeared, and Draco had long since ducked into the common room by the time she turned to round on him.

Sighing to herself, Minerva tried to settle herself with the idea that this was going to be a _long_ year.

**88888988888**

Harry tumbled into his rooms laughing as he tried to catch his breath after the frenzied run and hilarious look on McGonagall's face. Soon enough he was bombarded by shrieking doxies, who seemed more than happy to see him in such a grand mood.

Harry grinned, grabbing the two doxies as he hugged them close, before throwing them in the air as they trilled happily.

'Was it a good lesson then Harry?' Orion asked from her place against the wall, her face the picture of glee as she watched him play with the two doxies, a genuine smile on his face for the first time since she'd met him.

Harry grinned up at her, 'No actually, positively disastrous, but the night had a good ending.'

Phillius laughed, 'Indeed? How so Harry?'

The boy smiled, 'Well, it seems Dumbledore will do almost anything to try and find out where I'm sleeping, so he assigned a teacher to see us to our rooms after class. But Malfoy created a diversion so that I could get away, and it was _priceless_.'

Orion looked startled, 'He distracted a teacher for you? That doesn't seem very like something he would do, at least, not from what you've told us of him.'

Harry shrugged, 'I really don't know what to think about him anymore, only a week ago we were worst enemies, now tonight he's gone out of his way to help me out of a tight spot, when he really didn't need to.'

Phillius smiled gently, 'Maybe you should try and culture that Harry, if you can get along this well after only a week, perhaps in the future you could be true friends.'

A soft smile lit Harry's features as he looked up at the two portraits, 'I certainly hope you're right, I'm not sure I can evade a teacher every night without his help. And more than that, well, it felt really good to be able to rely on him tonight.'

Harry frowned as he felt a small flush creep over his cheeks, turning away he continued quietly, 'Perhaps tomorrow I should let him know how grateful I am.'

Turning to once again face the portraits he bowed slightly, 'Well, I'll be wishing the two of you goodnight then.' He said quietly, before heading up the stairs to his room.

**88888988888**

Draco grinned as he pulled his bedroom door shut behind him, McGonagall's angry words still ringing in his ears. The stunned look of gratitude on the other boy's face had made it all worth it, even if he did end up getting detention tomorrow.

Settling on his bed Draco reached over to the basket still sat on his bedside table, biting into an apple as he relished the fresh crunch of the flesh between his teeth. Lying back he ate in silence, his room filled with the dark stillness of night.

Rolling onto his side Draco looked out of the window, his eyes hooded as they strayed down the wall, across the floor and to the apple in his hand. He'd pulled it from an almost empty basket, the food Pansy had left him slowly diminishing as his hunger built back to the level where he started eating regularly.

Frowning, he gazed at the piece of half eaten fruit in his hand, wondering why this was happening to him. His life had been full of downs over the last couple of years, now his father was in jail and his mother a complete mess. Not only that, but he'd been warned by a family 'friend' that Voldemort had his eyes set on him as a new soldier. So far he'd escaped that fate, but he knew it wouldn't be long.

His arm had started itching a week ago, and he knew why. It would go on that way for weeks yet, maybe even months, but eventually the skin would start peeling away from his flesh if he didn't answer the call.

Looking down at the apple in his hand, Draco felt sick to his stomach. His fingers went limp as the fruit slipped from his grasp, falling to the floor with a dull thud. He didn't deserve to be happy, he didn't deserve to take joy in the simple pleasures of life, of food, of friends. How could he eat when he was just furthering an existence that was due to fail?

He had failed his father, his mother, and he knew without a doubt that he could not do the work they wanted of him. If he could not even meet his own father's expectations, how would he fare against the dark lord's?

Draco felt dread settle deep in his gut; and what would happen to him when he failed Voldemort? What fate awaited him at the end of that endeavour, when he had failed to kill and failed to torture? Or worse still, would he somehow survive it?

Would he break; shatter at the hands of the dark lord as he was rebuilt in his image, forced to maim and kill. Would he enjoy it? For surely as much as the thought of pain and anguish roiled his gut, it sent his blood aflame, heat coursing through his body at the idea of a power he had never held over anyone suddenly becoming his own.

Draco shuddered, pulling himself back to the centre of his bed as he stared up at the ceiling, wondering how such pleasant thoughts could have turned to such dark despair.

More often than not, it seemed no matter what he did, the thoughts always arose in his mind.

Rolling onto his side Draco cringed, begging for the darkness to enfold him and make it all go away, fingers scratching duly at the skin of his arm as it throbbed and itched beneath his robes.

**88888988888**

So I've had quite a few people point out to me that I've been 'ignoring' the grand scheme of things, and a lot of people going 'You've forgotten Voldemort, _idiot_!' But point in fact is, we just hadn't gotten there yet...;P

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	16. Black Beginning

Hey there readers!

I am SO sorry! RL has been horrible lately, and I got a case of terrible writer's block with this that I just couldn't seem to get rid of. It took me all day to write this because this chapter just did _not_ want to be written, but here it is at last!

I can only apologize, and promise that I'll do my best to keep the updates coming!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**88888988888**

With a contented sigh Harry woke smoothly, body warm and slack from the day's sleep as he curled and stretched beneath the sheets. Curling his hand he gently flicked the two doxies resting in it into the air, watching with a pleased smile as they buzzed into wakefulness, and purred him good morning.

Slipping from his bed smoothly, Harry pulled a change of clothes from his wardrobe and moved into the bathroom, planning on taking his customary ice-cold shower before he went down to the dining hall for tea.

He was stopped in his tracks though as he caught sight of himself in the long mirror, his eyes sweeping across the form that met his steady gaze. He avoided mirrors as a general rule, disliking the way they offered him a truth he'd rather forget; a visage bereft of any kind of rose-tinted glasses. What met his gaze this evening though was different.

In the warm evening light his eyes met those of a monster; a dark man with a form so sleek and sure that he wouldn't have thought him human at all. This other man stood tall, clothed in nothing but a pair of silken green boxers he was sleek and fine. Though his body was thin it was powerful, strong muscles coiled beneath milky skin that twitched and curled as his breath filled his chest.

Startling black curls lit against pale skin around his neck and shoulders, the strong pull of his collar bone leading into the delicate expanse of long arms, black-tipped fingers playing in the cool night air as they brushed against the soft skin of his stomach, setting it twitching with faint flutters of movement.

Here his eyes followed the curve of slender hips, as the sharp bones led into silken fabric. The legs that showed beneath them carried on for far longer than they should, his thighs smooth and strong where muscle twitched and held him firmly in place where he stood.

Most striking of all though was his face; the long black hair tumbling around it brought the pale skin into an even sharper light, and set brightly against the emerald green of his eyes, which seemed to glow in the pale light. His cheek bones barely showed beneath the gentle tilt of his skin, and his lips were soft and full; no trace left of the worried bite marks that once used to mar their soft curves.

With a tired sigh, Harry looked at himself with new eyes, and knew that all that he had feared had come to pass, and that soon there would be no going back. With a delicate indrawn breath he felt his heart shudder to a stop as he stepped lightly into the shower, leaving that other man's reflection behind as he curled beneath the freezing spray.

**88888988888**

Harry entered the dining hall smoothly, long robes billowing behind him as he walked surely to his place at the Gryffindor table, sliding in next to his hungrily eating friend.

'Evening Harry!' Ron greeted cheerily, hungrily piling more chicken onto his plate, 'How was your first potions class last night?'

Harry grinned, 'It was a complete disaster! Malfoy and I made a mess of the whole lab, but fortunately Snape got back in time to clean it up. I'm starting to think this class was a terrible idea.'

Across from him Hermione snorted, 'I told you the two of you weren't up to it.'

Ron frowned at her, 'Just let it go already would you?'

Hermione met his frown with her own, 'I can't believe you don't think there's something wrong with this Ron, I thought you were smarter than that!' Turning to Harry she met his eyes squarely, 'Last year Professor Snape hated you, now suddenly this year you come back to school and he's offering you a place in an advanced class? I don't buy it. What the hell is going on Harry?'

Now it was Harry's turn to frown, 'Snape and I just decided to start over, that's all there is to it. And apparently he thinks Malfoy and I work well together, seeing as how together we managed to finish some potions the rest of the class couldn't even get half way through.'

Here Hermione's eyes turned dark, 'Well that explains everything then doesn't it?'

Harry and Ron looked at her blankly, each waiting for her to clarify her point.

With her eyes set firmly on Harry she continued, 'You honestly don't see where this is going Harry? You're working with Malfoy, _Malfoy_ for goodness sake! And suddenly Snape is acting all nice towards you? Don't you see what they're doing?'

As the blank looks continued an exasperated look began to steel across her features, 'They're using you Harry! This class is just a way for them to get you alone and onto their side!'

Her eyes and tone turned harsh and cold, 'Draco Malfoy is a cruel and horrible person, we've always known that. And now look at you Harry, it's barely been a week but you're working with him every day, acting and dressing the way you do it's hardly surprising half the school thinks you've gone bad. Is that what you want?'

Harry felt a sudden ringing in his ears, the hall around them buzzing into a stiff kind of silence as his vision narrowed and blood turned cold. Heart stilling in his chest he stood slowly, the world spinning around him as he fought to stay calm, everything playing before his eyes as if it were in slow motion.

'Enough.' The softly spoken word left his lips with barely a trace of anger, so fierce was the churning in his stomach that even his spoken notes bled ice into the air.

Turning stiffly he left the hall, the sharp ringing in his ears still blocking all other sound as he stood in the entrance hall alone, vision fading in and out of darkness as he strode to a pillar, resting his head against the cold stone.

This couldn't be happening, not now, not so soon! Hermione's words echoed around his head as they sent fire racing along his limbs.

_They're using you Harry!_

He hated her for ever suggesting as much; she had no idea what any of them had been through; she'd never lost a parent or lover to the dark, she wasn't being followed through the night by the eyes of the wicked. She didn't have the expectation of a painful death hanging over her shoulders like a warm mantle.

_It's hardly surprising half the school thinks you've gone bad._

What did they know about good and bad? What could they possibly understand about what was going on around them? They saw The Boy Who Lived as some kind of saviour; some precious lump of meat that could do no wrong, and that lived only to bring about a new age for them. He wasn't Harry Potter to them; he was a figurehead, nothing more.

_Draco Malfoy is a cruel and horrible person, we've always known that._

Sharp fire lanced up Harry's spine, making him arch and cry out as pain blossomed before his eyes, anger roiling in his gut as he shuddered and shook against the pillar. Gasping he stumbled backward, arms curling across his chest as he felt his lungs still, his heart shuddering to a stop as he groaned.

His legs lost their strength as they wobbled beneath him, sending him on a slow slide to the floor as his vision swam, sharping ringing in his ears getting louder as his back hit the stone floor.

The last thing he saw before his vision turned black was the sweeping ark of a shadow against the ceiling as someone ran towards him, candles flickering in the halls as his eyes slid shut and he succumbed to the darkness.

**88888988888**

'It can't be long now Phillius.' Orion said quietly, 'You must see it, he's changing more and more every day.'

In his frame beside her Phillius nodded darkly, 'I know, but there's really not much we can do. We don't even know for certain that it is the family heritage coming into play. He may have Black blood, but he has Potter blood as well, and they're a family just as old as ours. Who knows what could truly be happening to him.'

As the two portraits spoke quietly among themselves Mex and Flx bobbed tiredly in the air, angry and untrusting eyes flicking from one sibling to the other.

Flx chirped slightly, tugging on his partner's arm as he pulled him back into their game, flitting around him in the air as he tried to ease the anger marring his king's face.

Slowly Mex relaxed and once again met his partner's eyes, the two doxies gently sliding back into their frolicking as the portraits continued their discussion.

'God, what if it's not what we think at all?' Orion said quietly, 'Hardly any of this makes sense Phillius, none of these things happened to you when we were alive.'

Phillius sighed darkly, 'I know, that's what worries me.' Lifting a hand he inspected his black nails, 'And we both know I was the most severe case our family has ever seen.'

Beside him Orion giggled darkly, 'Oh you were indeed brother, I'm just glad we were on the same side!'

Phillius smiled gently, 'I'm the one who should be glad sister, without you we might have been killed. And it was thanks to you that he and I even got portraits at all.'

Orion's smiling face turned sad as she strode from her own frame and into her brother's. Kneeling before his chair she gripped his hand and pulled it to her face, looking up into his surprised eyes, 'What I did was so little I cannot even hope to escape my own hatred of myself, brother. I should have done more, so very much more.'

Phillius felt a warm tear slide down the side of his thumb, and sitting forward he sighed, pulling his sister into his arms so that he could hug her; a simple intimacy they'd been robbed of for hundreds of years, 'Don't cry Orion, you need to forgive yourself, as we did many years ago. There was no more you could have done for us.'

Orion shook silently in his arms, her warm tears finally spilling into the soft material of his dark shirt, 'Even these portraits were used as a way to punish us, in the end I only caused us more pain after death.' Here she took a shuddering breath, pulling back so that she could look into Phillius' startling green eyes, 'We don't even know where he is brother, I'm so sorry.'

Phillius' own eyes turned dark as he met his sister's, 'It's okay Orion, I'm sure wherever he is he's faring better than us.' A soft smile graced his delicate lips as he settled back in his chair, his little sister curled securely in his arms for the first time in centuries, 'Perhaps one day we can ask Harry to search for him for us.'

Just then a piercing shriek cut the air between the two siblings, jolting them out of their quiet moment as they looked out from their frames, only to see the two doxies shrieking and tumbling through the air.

Mex and Flx looked stricken as they fell to the ground, shrieking and clawing at each other as their pale blue skin began to glow. Howling the two little creatures gasped and wailed, their bodies wracked with shakes as they crawled to each other across the plush carpet, finally falling into each other's arms as the wailing grew ever louder.

Standing smoothly Phillius set Orion on her feet, leaning as far forward as his frame would allow to peer at the two shrieking doxies.

'Is that…' Orion spoke quietly.

'Yes.' Phillius' tone was dark as he watched the two small creatures, 'It's starting.'

**88888988888**

Draco sighed tiredly, led on his bed he looked up at the bright mid-day light that played across his bedroom ceiling; having his room located on the top floor of the Slytherin dorm afforded him the rare privilege of a window, though it was more like a skylight.

It would take time to settle into this new nightly schedule; now that he'd dumped History in favour of Care of Magical Creatures, Draco's schedule was clear every morning. He had no doubt that eventually he'd simply sleep through them, but for the first few weeks he knew he'd be in for a tough time.

Standing slowly he stretched lazily, feeling like he had all the time in the world, even though he had a night full of work ahead of him. He'd missed breakfast and lunch, but that didn't overly bother him, seeing as he hardly ever felt hungry anyway.

Heading out of the common room he took in the brief chill of the dungeon corridors, before making his way onto the first floor, and out onto the grounds. Most of the school's students were attending class, so Draco found himself wandering alone through the bare edges of the forbidden forest, taking in the whispering of the leaves and shadows that flickered out of sight the second his eyes caught them.

With a slight smile he moved on, ending up on the shore of the great lake, looking out across the mirror-like surface as he settled beneath a tree. With a brief hint of surprise he realised he hadn't felt this tranquil in weeks, and idly wondered just how it was that he could find this kind of peace of mind when only hours before he had been wreathed in darkness.

And there it was; no sooner had he though it than he felt the lazy curl of an itch sliding up his spine, making his form twitch as it slithered down his arm and coiled under his skin, reminding him of its prickling presence with every indrawn breath. A shiver of need raced across his skin as he ached to still it, his teeth clenched as he fought down the desire to scratch; his pale skin already raw and aching where it tortured him.

Focusing on the water of the lake he gradually managed to suppress it, sighing with relief as it slowly ebbed to the back of his mind, his eyes following the swell of the water against the shore.

He sat that way for a long time, before finally moving to stand, and heading back towards the castle. Night was rapidly falling, and by the time his relaxed stride brought him back inside the looming form of the school, it was time to head towards the great hall for dinner.

Settling himself among the students at the Slytherin table, Draco sighed as Crabb and Goyle slid into their usual places either side of him, though the latter was quickly replaced with Pansy.

'Well at least you came voluntarily today Draco' she sighed happily, 'That's somewhat of an improvement at least.'

He smiled at her tiredly, 'Why do you even care so much Pansy?'

She looked at him with calculating eyes, 'Why do you sit with these boys if you hate them?'

Draco eyed her, 'What are you getting at Pansy?'

She smiled at him delicately, 'It is simply because I must, that's all I'm saying.'

Draco grinned, 'Well, if you say so' he said without looking at her, before turning his gaze on the food that had appeared before them, and reaching out to fill his plate.

Before long the hall was alive with the sound of students chattering away amongst themselves, and Draco looked up just in time to see Black enter the hall, not at all surprised to note the lateness of his arrival.

His eyes trailed the other boy as he sat heavily, noting with interest that Granger was sat at the table across from him. Though the conversation seemed calm enough at first, Draco's amusement and interest spiked as he saw the look on the other boy's face grow slowly darker.

Something in the air seemed to snap, and suddenly Black was standing, a look of pure anger filling his eyes as he seemed to sway on the spot.

Draco felt a hint of worry light in the stomach as he watched the other go; though his strides were firm and he stood upright and strong, something about the other boy seemed on the verge of collapse.

The great doors snapped closed behind his retreating back, and suddenly Draco was back in the hall, the students chattering and his food steaming on the plate before him as he returned to eating.

Just as he was getting back into the swing of things a wave of something icy lanced through his body, setting him shivering as his skin prickled and he fought down a wave of nausea. Half standing he gripped the edge of the table as he fought to keep the food he'd just eaten down; his stomach heaving as his body tried to reject it.

Jumping to her feet Pansy was beside him, asking him what was wrong and trying to steer him away from the table and towards a teacher. Her words seemed to reach his ears from so far away, as his eyes snapped up and locked on the great doors seconds before a piercing howl echoed from beyond them.

Someone was screaming; the sound so blood-chilling it lashed through the great hall in one sweep, stilling all inside and sending Draco's head reeling.

Clutching at his stomach Draco gasped, a flush of something hot and primal racing through his system as he fell to his knees, his body quaking as he sucked in great shuddering breaths, blinding flashed of light bursting before his eyes as his ears popped and his heart beat wildly in his chest.

Pushing Pansy away he lurched to his feet, and swaying on the spot watched as several teachers ran to the doors, throwing them wide with wands at the ready, to see what lay beyond.

**88888988888**

Well there you go! Cliffy of doom! –evil grin-

I did say this was not going to be your usual creature fic, but I can still sense all of you thinking '**Mating Drive Activated!**'

Well if you're one of the people who thought that, you're wrong. ;)

And OMG! Writing that paragraph about itching was so painful! God I'm _still_ scratching!

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	17. Dark Sickness

It's been forever again! I'm so sorry dear readers!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**88888988888**

Harry shivered violently, groaning as pain exploded behind his eyes and crackled down his spine, sending his body into a fit of involuntary spasms as he cried out and curled in on himself, praying for it to stop.

'Gently Harry' came a soft male voice, 'breathe deeply and work yourself through it, it shouldn't last too long.'

He moaned painfully, his vision obscured by a white haze of crackling yellow and flashing greens as he fought down the bile rising in his throat. He fingers caught at the familiar plush rug as he tried in vain to move, searing pain curling along his limbs lazily with every twitch and shudder of his stinging muscles.

'Gently I said, don't try to force it.'

This time Harry recognised the voice through the curtain of pain as belonging to the portrait in his rooms, the realisation that it was his plush carpet he was lying on slowly seeping into the back of his mind like warm treacle.

'Lie on your back and let it come, that's it.'

Forcing himself to roll onto his back Harry looked up at the dim ceiling far above, gritting his teeth against the pain that seemed to pulse right at the edges of his being.

After what felt an age the pain slowly started to ebb, leaving his body feeling week and abused. Sitting up slowly he looked around his rooms, pleased to see the familiar surrounds but completely oblivious as to how he got there.

'You called me Master Black, and I brought you here.' Kreacher offered quietly, answering his unspoken question.

Noticing him for the first time Harry lurched to his feet, 'Did I? I don't remember…' he clutched his head painfully as a new wave of nausea hit him, causing him to stumble almost drunkenly to the couch.

'Are you alright Harry?' Orion spoke up softly, 'You look like death warmed over.'

'A very adequate descriptor sister.' Phillius said quietly, 'Harry you can't go on pretending you don't know what's happening, the change has come; there's no going back now.'

Harry shushed him with the wave of a hand, still clutching at his aching skull, 'Kreacher, I was screaming before I passed out, did anyone see me?'

The house elf shook his head, 'Someone was coming, but I think we were gone before they could see anything.' Here he paused, before seeming to steel himself and ask, 'Are you okay Master Black? Only…you were dead.'

Harry shook his head, 'Don't be ridiculous Kreacher, I just passed out. Now help me up would you, I need to shower and get dressed before my potions class.'

'You can't seriously still be thinking of going Harry!' Orion burst out, 'You're not well!'

'I would have to agree Harry' Phillius said quietly, 'You should stay here tonight and rest.'

Harry shook his head, 'I'm not going to miss potions, and I'm definitely not going to miss my second real lesson. I'll be fine.'

Kreacher helped him slowly to his feet and Harry shakily climbed the stairs before stopping at the top, 'Hang on, where are Mex and Flx?' He asked with wide eyes, looking around him urgently.

'They're on your bed Master Black' Kreacher said respectfully, 'They seem to still be alive, but I don't know what's wrong with them; they won't wake up.'

Before Harry could say anything Phillius' voice drifted up to him, 'It's the change. They've bonded to you Harry.'

Moving to his bed as quickly as he was able Harry lifted the two doxies into his hands gently, before moving down the stairs with them and back into the main room. Their usually vivid blue skin had paled to a pasty teal, their hair lying limp across his palms as he studied them closely for any signs of life.

With a sigh of relief he noticed the slight swelling of their chests, and held them close to him as he looked up in Phillius' eyes, 'What do you mean bonded?'

Phillius shook his head, 'To be honest Harry, I'm not even sure myself; I've never heard of this happening except in old books and wives' tales.'

Looking down at the two creatures curled in his hands Harry felt his breath catch in his throat, 'How do I fix it.'

Orion shook her head, 'The tales never spoke of specifics, only of times where this was said to happen. Harry, a bonding of this nature could kill them; perhaps they can't be woken at all.'

Harry shook his head, feeling a sharp prickle in the corner of his eye, 'No' he said firmly, 'I won't allow it, I'll find a way.'

Leaving the portraits behind once more he climbed the stairs slowly, depositing the doxies gently on his bed as he moved to the adjoining bathroom for his shower.

Ten minutes later he stepped out onto the cold tiles and caught his reflection in the long mirror. With a cold and calculating determination he swept his eyes down the length of his body, taking in every detail.

After a long while searching he sighed with relief; he was the same. No change, no difference had occurred since the last time he'd looked, and he found himself grateful to no end for that fact.

But just as he turned away something caught his eye, and unable to resist the lurid pull he stepped closer to the mirror.

Harry felt a cold chill sweep over his body, the colour rapidly draining from his face as his eyes met those of his reflection.

**88888988888**

Draco stepped quietly into the room, nodding a greeting to his godfather as he set his books down on one of the long benches.

'Good evening Draco' Severus intoned quietly, 'You're early.'

Draco shrugged, a lopsided grin sidling its way onto his lips, 'I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little eager, this is like our first real lesson.'

Severus sighed, 'Yesterday was your first real lesson Draco, the two of you just made a complete mess of it.'

Draco grinned cheekily, 'Then isn't it a good thing you're here to keep us in check tonight?'

Severus rolled his eyes, before checking the list of ingredients he'd listed on the board, 'The python the two of you released yesterday was taken to the potion's store for safe keeping, I'll be back with it in a moment.'

Draco nodded, and turning to the wall of cabinets on his left began collecting the ingredients for their first potion.

A slow creak had his head snapping up and around, to meet the startled eyes of his new classmate.

'Jesus Black, you look like death warmed over.'

Harry's mouth twitched slightly into a tired smile, 'Thanks for the sentiment Malfoy, but I can assure you it gets old after the first dozen times.'

Putting the jars he was carrying down on the bench Draco moved closer, a genuine trace of worry marring his delicate features as he reached out, 'Seriously though, you're white as a sheet.'

The very tip of his index finger brushed the side of Harry's face and he startled, 'You're cold as ice!' he exclaimed, his heart sinking as he tried to ignore the sudden sour feel to his stomach as the other flinched away from his touch.

Harry shrugged, 'It's nothing, I'm just feeling a little sick that's all.'

'Evening Black' Snape greeted, his smooth yet oddly sharp tones slicing through the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

With the lazy flick of his wand he sent the box containing the python floating off to a corner of the cavernous room, and turned his attention once more on his students.

His face froze for a second, before he sighed, one long-fingered hand moving to massage his temples in a way that Draco recognised as sheer habit, 'Black, are you unwell?'

Harry shifted uncomfortably on his feet, 'Only a little, I'll be alright professor.'

Snape sighed deeply, before shaking his head, 'No. No, that simply will not do. Delicatus is a very temperamental potion, and different stages of its production yield gaseous vapours, they're dangerous to even the healthiest of people. No, there will be no class tonight; you must be well.'

Draco watched as Harry's face turned remorseful, his shoulders slumping slightly, 'I understand professor, I'm sorry.'

Snape shrugged, 'There's nothing we can do about it now, so enjoy tonight off and get better.' The teacher's eyebrow raised ever so slightly as Harry swayed on the spot, and with an odd glint in his eye he said quietly, 'Draco, you better help him back to his rooms, he looks like he's about ready to pass out.'

Harry looked like he was going to argue, but a sharp look from the professor has his parted lips meeting again, a slight nod his only answer as he turned to leave.

Draco frowned at his godfather, 'Look's like our first real lesson will have to wait until tomorrow.'

**88888988888**

Draco caught up to Harry just as he was exiting the dungeons, his strides long yet oddly tangled.

'Here Black,' he said quietly, 'Put your arm around me, I'll help you back, so long as you don't mind me knowing where you sleep.'

The slow slide of the other's eyes had him worried as Harry barely fought him, allowing one of his long arms to be draped around Draco's shoulders, 'Or if it's a problem for you, I'll just take you half way; you look like you're about to collapse!'

Harry shrugged, the movement awkward with one arm held around the other boy, 'I'll be fine, I just need a good night's sleep is all. And yeah, it's okay, we can get in on the fifth floor.'

The two walked in silence, and Draco sighed as he noted that even though the other boy's arm was around him, he hardly put any weight on him at all. Perhaps he didn't trust him enough to even hold him up, Draco thought, though he was forced to concede that he deserved that; a week ago he would have let the boy fall where he stood.

'It's here' Harry said quietly, startling Draco with his soft tones, 'Stop here.'

His eyes met the other boy's for a moment; Harry's watchful green orbs sending a shiver down his spine as Draco felt the other considering him. After what felt an age the Gryffindor turned away, and pulling his arm free from Draco took two less than steady steps, disappearing into a dark alcove.

Draco's eyes followed him, only to be met with the sight of an imposing painting, its frame reaching right from floor to ceiling.

Within the frame, slouched in a regal looking chair was a man. His black hair was long and wavy, his form lithe and graceful as his green eyes fell upon the two of them.

'Back so soon young master?'

Draco's breath caught in his throat at the way the honeyed tones washed over him, his eyes darting from the portrait to Harry's face, 'I don't remember this painting being here' he said quietly, the disbelief clear in his voice.

Harry chuckled quietly, 'That's because up until a week ago it wasn't.' Here he paused, his eyes considering, before he quietly said 'Mephistopheles.'

Draco watched in shock as the huge frame swung away from the wall, revealing the entrance to a set of lavish rooms.

Ahead of him Harry climbed through the entrance, his usually smooth movements becoming clumsy and slow as he tried to right himself. Moving quickly Draco was beside him, supporting him as best as the other would allow.

'I told you they wouldn't let you brew dangerous potions in that condition' A feminine voice said quietly, 'But would you listen?'

'Oh let the boy be Orion.'

Draco looked up to see the same man who had appeared outside of the rooms slide into a large frame, another beside him containing a tall woman, who Draco assumed to be Orion.

'Thank you Phillius' Harry said quietly, 'I'm not sure I can take any scolding's right now, so the two of you can just go on ahead and save them for tomorrow.'

'You must be Draco?'

The soft female voice startled Draco out of his wonder, as he pulled his eyes from the room and back to the portraits. However, before he could speak Harry had already answered for him.

'Yes, this is my potions partner.'

Phillius and Orion nodded, and while it was clear to Draco that they wanted to ask more, they kept blessedly silent.

'Phillius and I will go and guard the door and make sure no one bothers you Harry' Orion said quietly, 'You just get some rest and get better for tomorrow.'

Draco watched them leave with interest, before turning back to Harry, 'I take it that's your bedroom up there Black?' he asked evenly, his head flicking in the direction of the second level.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah' here he sighed loudly, before pushing himself upright with noticeable effort, 'but I should be alright from here if you want to go back to your dorm.'

Draco shrugged, following him to the foot of the stairs, 'I'm fine here, we skipped our lesson so it's still early-'

He was cut off suddenly as Harry's foot slipped, making the other boy clutch the banister tightly and keep himself in place with the strength of his arms alone.

Sighing Draco grabbed his arm again, and slinging it over his shoulder helped the other teen the rest of the way up the stairs, 'You're just too stubborn for your own good Black.'

Harry chuckled quietly, 'Yeah, I know…'

With a tired sigh he pulled his arm free and moved towards the large bed, collapsing on top of the fluffy doona he sighed. Draco watched as he moved two small blue objects into a side drawer, but didn't get a good enough look at them to discern what they could have been. Curiosity ate at him, but he decided that could wait until later.

He was just starting to feel awkward when a sleepy 'Get your arse over here Malfoy' had him startling out of his reverie. Moving quietly he walked around the bed, and looked the other in the eye, 'What?'

Harry rolled his eyes, before patting the bed across from him, 'Don't be weird, lie down, you may as well stay here tonight; it will be easier for you. I promise I won't kick you, I sleep like the dead.'

Draco cocked his head to the side, 'Are you sure?'

Harry shrugged, a move that looked very odd on his sideways body, 'Yeah I'm sure, it's like a sleepover.'

Draco was forced to grin at that; he hadn't been on a sleepover since he was five.

With a sigh he settled into the doona, rolling towards the centre of the bed so that they were face to face. The bed was large, so there was a considerable distance between them, but apart from the odd moment here or there this was the closest they'd ever been.

Draco drew in a slow breath as he studied the other boy's face; this close there was little he couldn't see. The boy's skin was pale from his sickness, but still silken and smooth, his lips full and unmarred where Draco knew there once used to be worried teeth marks. His eyelashes were long as they fluttered in near sleep, the trademark green orbs Draco knew so well hidden behind them.

Harry's eyes opened slowly and he sighed, blinking long and slow a couple of times to clear the fog Draco knew would be clinging to them, 'Your eyes are so blue…' he slurred quietly, making Draco laugh.

'Wha?'

'Nothing' he chuckled, 'You're just so out of it.'

Harry grinned tiredly, blinking determinedly as he tried to keep his eyes open, 'Sorry, looks like it's going to be a very boring sleepover.' He sighed, eyes falling closed again, 'Are you sorry you became my friend?'

Draco startled, the sudden label of 'friend' slapping him in the face with more brutality than he would have expected, the sudden swirly happy feeling in his stomach aside, 'No, of course not.' He meant the words to be biting, to assure the other that that wasn't the case, but they came out in such warm tones that he felt like punching himself right in the traitorous gut.

Harry chuckled, ''as good.'

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them, and Draco felt an odd smile settle on his features as he watched the other twitch and moan in almost-sleep. He longed to settle in for sleep himself, but the long, slow curl of the itch was once again making itself known.

He twitched and wrinkled his nose, counted backwards from a hundred and curled his toes; he used every trick he knew but still it coiled under his skin, prickling him in places he couldn't reach as it reminded him of its presence.

At last the maddening itch grew too much for him and he scratched at his arm in a frenzy, hissing as his fingernails agitated the already swollen and sore skin of his arm.

The hisses of pain awoke his bed partner, and suddenly green eyes were catching his own and holding them as Harry asked drunkenly, 'Wha' is it?'

Draco shook his head, 'It's nothing, just my arm.'

The green eyes seemed to flash as the other boy sat up quickly, 'Show me!' he demanded.

Startled, Draco briefly pulled his robe sleeve up, revealing the red and swollen patch that marred his otherwise spotless arm, 'It's just sore where I've been scratching it, don't worry.'

Harry seemed to lose all the energy he'd gathered for the quick change in position, and Draco watched as he slumped loosely where he sat, 'Well tha's good then.'

Draco looked at him questioningly, letting his sleeve fall again, but before he could say anything the other boy was speaking again.

'I'll fix it.' Harry slurred, his eyes slowly closing and opening as he once again fought to stay awake, but his hands were sure as they slid up Draco's forearm.

Startled, Draco's immediate reaction was to jerk back, but he gritted his teeth and forced himself to remain still, watching curiously as Harry lent forward.

Long, delicate fingers smoothed over his skin as they pushed the material of his robes up his arm, exposing the silken skin. Suddenly Harry was leaning in, and Draco gasped as his hot tongue blazed a path across his tender skin.

Startled he pulled back, but by that point Harry's strong grip has already released him, and the boy was on a slow and gentle slide back into the sheets.

'Shoul' be fine now…g'night Draco.'

Draco stared at his arm, a thin train of saliva glittering in the pale moonlight. He should have felt weird about it, hell, he should have felt violated, or even disgusted, but all he felt was curious as to the other's behaviour. He doubted Harry truly knew what he was doing; he was so out of it he'd probably forget the whole night come morning.

Lying back down Draco sighed, before moaning with pleasure; he couldn't believe it, but somehow the arm that had been itching non-stop for weeks now felt fresh and healed, a gentle warmth radiating from the point where Harry's tongue had touched his skin.

Slowly he began to drift off, and it wasn't until he was almost asleep that he realised the other had used his name.

**8888988888**

Well there it is!

I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of my lovely reviewers, some of the things you guys say just fill me with awesome feelings! I can be having a crappy day, then suddenly an amazing review will roll in and leave me on top of the world!

So a big thanks to all of you who have been with me from the beginning, and to all of the new reviewers who I hope will continue to enjoy my writing! I love you guys!

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	18. Calm Weight

Oh my god it has been _**forever**_! I'm so very sorry readers!

However, I am still alive! Gosh, it's been so long since I've updated that I had to go back and read everything right from the start before continuing, and that was when I realised just how damn _long_ this 'little' fic project of mine has gotten! A big thanks to everyone who has made it past the **55,000** word mark with me! That's a very small book right there! :{P

Aaaaaaaaaaaand _**segue**_! On the topic of books, as anyone who is a follower of my writing will note, I am **terrible** when it comes to sticking to a project once I've started it, and that's why I as of yet do not have a book! Well, I'm looking to fix that, and I'm hoping some of you beautiful readers might be able to help! :)

What I'm looking for is a few amazing, dedicated readers who would like to volunteer to whip my arse into shape (No, please don't go getting any weird ideas, I _promise_ I'm a seme...) when it comes to writing. I'm hoping to churn out a chapter of my book a week, and would like some people I can send it to for critique, and who will go 'Where the bloody hell is the new chapter, lazy idiot?' when I don't get it done on time.

If anyone would like to volunteer for this task, please hit me up with a PM so we can have a chat about it. I would like to ask that only those who are willing to stick with me for _months_ of gruelling writers' boot-camp, and who have awesome English skills volunteer. :)

Alright woah! Horrible author rant of selfishness is horrible! On a more positive note, I've gone back and fixed a LOT of errors in the earlier chapters before posting this one, most of which were simply spelling/grammar related, but I have also fixed my Dumbledore! So thank you to everyone for the constructive criticism!

And now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** _Really?_

**888888888**

Draco woke early the next day, the bright morning sunshine lancing right through his eyelids in a way that he was certain was setting his retinas on fire. Trying in vain to crack open his complaining eyelids, he let a curling stretch work its way through his unresponsive muscles, his mind reeling as he worked to gain some kind of understanding of his whereabouts.

With grim determination he opened his eyes against the glare, bringing a hand up to wipe the grit from his still fluttering lashed as he fought down a yawn. He never woke so early, no matter the reason, and as such he found his present state of awareness acutely unacceptable; there was little light to be found in the Slytherin dormitories, and so it had been months since he had been so rudely awoken by the early morning sun.

Somewhere beside him something stirred and rustled, and Draco startled as something smooth and cold slid across his skin, a rough press to his navel startling him in a way that he'd never felt before. Looking down he realised that his robes had come undone some time during the night, and that a delicate hand had somehow found its way under his shirt, long fingers pressed surely against his skin in a way that set his teeth on edge and uncontrollable tingles running down his spine.

The memory of the night before still fuzzy in his mind, Draco swallowed thickly, a little afraid to look at the person sleeping so soundly beside him.

With firm resolve he let his eyes fall on the slim wrist, and forced them to follow the gentle curve of pale arm back to its origin. His breath caught in his chest as his eyes alighted on the form of his potions partner, who was, if possible, more beautiful in sleep than Draco had ever seen him before.

Blinking rapidly he let his tired eyes take in every last detail, the early morning sun seeming to apologise for waking him so early by gently pooling across the vast array of soft curves and sharp angles.

Black was long limbed and slender, his body half curled and face shielded from the bright morning light, his delicate features smooth and carefree in slumber.

Slowly the events of the previous night began to fit themselves together in his mind, and Draco sighed with relief, before gentle extricating himself from the gently gripping hand. Sliding from his place atop the covers he surveyed the room, still amazed at what the other man had somehow managed to accomplish for himself.

Draco stretched languidly, and despite having slept for fewer hours than he would have liked, was grudgingly forced to admit that he felt better rested than he had in months. Slowly descending the stairs, his feet still a little unsteady from sleep beneath him, Draco wondered what he should do next.

Sitting heavily on one of the plush couches he debated his next move. For some reason Black had been sickly pale the night before, and while that alone should not have been reason enough, perhaps his dull wits and slow senses had been enough to tip things in Draco's favour, ending with the boy trusting him and leading him here.

As Draco looked around the room he took a deep breath, and tried to instil in himself the true gravity of what exactly that meant. These rooms, as beautiful and private as they were, represented so much more to the still slumbering boy than Draco felt he could fathom. Here Black could feel safe and secure, in this room resided two portraits, perhaps two friends, who would watch over and protect him while he slept. Here he could have his own space, away from the prying eyes of the professors and students, all so eager for him to show some new potential, or to make some fatal flaw.

By letting Draco in he had given him the key to all of this. Draco knew, as clearly as he had ever known anything before, that he could take this information straight to Dumbledore, and ruin the other's plans so completely, that perhaps it would take him years to recover.

Draco slumped where he sat, the heavy and unfamiliar weight of another's trust settling deep within his gut. How could it be? He'd spent years cultivating relationships with other students, and nothing he had ever felt with any of them could even come close to this. Could this truly be what friendship felt like?

His head reeled as he sat forward, and he placed it in his hands gingerly, as if the unconscious motion would somehow help clear his thoughts.

While it had seemed so long already, he knew that his relationship with Black had only started to change a little over a week ago. How could it be that years of bitterness and hatred could so easily turn into this strange warmth? Exactly when had Black morphed into someone Draco felt he could trust?

He shook his head, sighing to himself as he let his thoughts wander, happy to move away from the complicated topic that left his mind feeling heavy, but his heart warming like butter.

_Your eyes are so blue…_

Draco chuckled quietly to himself as last night's words drifted up from somewhere in the back of his mind; since when had he had blue eyes?

Sighing tiredly he realised there was no way he was getting back to sleep any time soon, and so he stood and headed for what he assumed must be the bathroom.

Padding silently into the cold room he shivered slightly, and moved to the basin to splash cool water on his face. His skin felt feverish and his eyes were still stubbornly trying to slide shut; a side effect of his unfairly early morning he was sure.

Looking up into the mirror he gasped and lent closer, eyes blowing wide as his tired pupils slowly focused on their reflection.

Try as he might there was no denying it; his once steely irises had turned a violent, crystalline blue.

**888888888**

Harry startled awake to the sound of a loud shout, his peaceful slumber shattered to pieces like breakaway glass. Groaning he swiftly slid from the bed, bright eyes searching his room quickly for the origin of the startled cry.

Looking over the banister at the end of the bed he could clearly see his trunk lying open in the centre of the room, and a couple of metres away from it his eyes alighted on the slim figure of Malfoy, huddled against one of the couches where he had obviously fled back across the floor.

Harry felt a deep swell of anger rise in his gut as he surveyed the scene, and descending the stairs smoothly he spoke coldly, 'Felt like going through my things did you Malfoy?'

The other boy startled, clearly surprised that he was awake, and standing hurriedly he shook his head, 'It's honestly not like that at all. First of all I tried to wake you _hours_ ago, but you weren't wrong when you said you sleep like the dead, I swear to god you were so still it's like you weren't even breathing!'

He paused to run a long fingered hand through his blond hair, 'When I couldn't wake you, I decided that since I couldn't get out I may as well spend a while reading some of the books on the shelves. Then I stupidly got it into my head that there might be some more interesting ones in the trunk…'

Harry's angry frown was clearly visible as the other boy continued hurriedly, 'Honestly, I swear I didn't think any of your belongings were still in it; I thought you would have put them away in the drawers and wardrobes days ago.' He swept his arm around the room at the furniture, clearly hoping that it would add credibility to his tale.

Harry slid the rest of the way down the stairs gracefully, moving to stand a few metres away from the other boy. While he was still thrumming with anger, he could clearly hear the sincerity in the other's voice, and the panicked look of remorse in those startling blue eyes was enough to have the tension seeping languidly from his body.

Harry nodded slightly, a stiff smile making its way onto his lips, 'It's okay, I understand. Not the best of ideas, you have to admit, but it's clear you meant no harm.'

Malfoy sagged with relief, 'I'm glad you think so!' he chuckled quietly, 'God, I was scared I fucked everything up just then!'

The two grinned at each other like fools, glad that the suffocating tension was quickly bleeding from the air.

Draco sighed, his lips settling on a tight smile, 'So now that all of that awkwardness is out of the way, would you mind explaining to me why you have a trunk full of poisonous spiders?'

Harry grinned, 'They're guardians; to stop ruffians from stealing my things in the night.' He smiled coyly at the other boy, 'It seems they're rather effective.'

Malfoy gaped at him, 'You cannot be serious!' When the other boy showed no signs of relenting he shook his head with wonder, 'If that's so, how can you even hope to get to your things?'

Harry watched the other boy closely, his stomach tight as he asked himself just how much he could trust this new friend. Making up his mind on the spot he stepped towards the trunk, and leaning down, plunged his hand right into the seething mass of spiders.

Malfoy cried out in shock, then gasped as he watched the creatures, large and small, scurry hurriedly out of Harry's way. 'You've got to be kidding me!' he exclaimed, 'Those are Gregorian Stith spiders! They're poisonous as hell and vicious to boot, you should not simply be able to stick your hand into a box full of them and come away unharmed!'

Harry grinned at him, 'And yet I can.'

He looked down at his trunk and then back to the blond stood a few metres away, and with a calculating look in his eyes he nodded to himself, and gestured to the other quietly, 'Come here.'

Draco eyed him warily, before seeming to make up his mind, and slowly stepping forward.

Taking a chance, Harry took a deep breath and reached out for one of the Slytherin's pale hands with his own. Malfoy didn't resist the touch, and instead watched him with closely guarded apprehension as he slid to the ground, pulling the other boy with him.

With the both of them resting back on their knees like this, they were mere centimetres away from the trunk, it's vile contents seething and clicking, and closer to each other than they'd ever been before.

Feeling slight tremors in the hand clutched in his own, Harry caught Malfoy's eyes with his own and smiled reassuringly at him, before slowly reaching their joined hands forward.

The other hissed sharply with an indrawn breath, but didn't pull away; knowing as only the truly intelligent could that this close to such instruments of death, any move, even one to save his own life, could be the wrong one.

Seeing Malfoy's tense frame Harry bit his lower lip and lent in closer, his side meeting the other boy's as he slide his left arm around his waist.

Malfoy flinched slightly, but Harry could see him fighting to stay calm as he slid closer; the Slytherin was clever, and he knew that whatever was happening now was not some kind of attack or provocation.

Harry slid closer, his chest now pressed firmly to Malfoy's back as his left arm slid reassuringly around his waist, and his right arm pressed close to Malfoy's own, their long pale fingers tangled together.

'Breathe deeply', Harry said quietly, his chin resting gently on the other's shoulder, his bent legs pressing against the blond's either side of him, 'This is not dangerous. Do you trust me?'

Breathing slowly and deeply Malfoy nodded, his voice firm despite the slight tremor to his frame, 'Yes. I trust you.'

Squeezing the other slightly to let him know he was safe, Harry slowly slid their joined hands into the writhing mass of black limbs.

A sharp intake of breath beside his ear was the only outward sign the other gave of having his arm up to the elbow in spiders, and Harry realised with genuine shock that he admired this brave man like none he ever had before.

With his right hand he gently spread Malfoy's fingers, turning his wrist so that his palm faced upwards, he lifted their hands from the black mass.

Malfoy watched with wide eyes as the three spiders perched atop his palm clicked and rustled, their long armoured limbs rubbing together with a sound that reminded him of the scratching of branches against glass.

With a soft hiss the largest of them stepped forward, its spindly legs dragging against the silken skin of his arm in a way that had him shivering uncontrollably.

'Breathe, and don't worry' Harry said quietly, 'They need to get to know you, and despite all of the eyes, these spiders are blind. They need to feel you with their feet to be satisfied that you're not a threat.'

'And who's to say I'm not a threat?' Malfoy gasped quietly, the apprehension clear in his voice as the spider advanced steadily towards his face.

Harry chuckled quietly, 'Why I am of course.'

He slid his now free right arm around the slim boy's waist, squeezing gently in the hopes of dispelling the slight tremors that still shook his otherwise steadfast frame. They were ever so subtle as they raced across the other's skin, but at this moment Harry was so keenly aware of the other that he could feel them as clearly as if they were his own.

With a small click the medium sized spider reached Malfoy's shoulder and sat perched there for several long moments, its two siblings still scuttling nervously across the Slytherin's outstretched palm.

The spider lifted one long, shiny leg towards Malfoy's neck, and Harry hissed sharply, instinctively, watching with piercing eyes as the spider backed off slowly, and trailed its hairy legs back down the pale expanse of arm.

'You can put your hand back in the trunk now' Harry said quietly, 'They should go back with the rest, but don't tense up. Before you do so, take a deep, calming breath.'

Harry grinned as the other complied, gently lowering his hand back into the black mass, the three spiders on his palm quickly scuttling away, 'Do you still trust me Malfoy?'

If the other boy detected the note of wicked intent to his voice, he had no time to react before the spiders were up and leaping, racing across his skin with vicious speed as they jostled and fought for their own section of prime skin.

Malfoy gasped but didn't tense up, his body unconsciously pressing back into Harry's sure embrace as deadly spiders crawled across his skin, their clicking, writhing forms covering the two boys in a moving shroud of black limbs.

Harry delighted in the feel of the creatures as they spread and crawled across his own skin, whispering soft words of encouragement in Malfoy's ear as his arms tightened around his waist, warm legs squeezing gently to reassure him.

Just as quickly as they had advanced the spiders retreated, crawling stealthily down Malfoy's still rigidly outheld arm and back into their trunk, clearing a space beneath his open palm

Malfoy lent forward in wonder and moved his hand in idle, sweeping motions within the trunk, watching with amazement as the spiders now happily scuttled out of the way.

A deep, startled chuckle worked its way from his lips, and finally feeling safe he let it burst freely from him, slumping tiredly in the other's arms as a wave of fear-induced exhaustion washed over him.

Harry grinned, laughing happily as he watched the other boy, pleased that Malfoy had come out of the experience so well, 'You did amazingly Draco!'

In his arms the other boy stilled, his hand idly petting the spiders as he spoke quietly, 'You did it again.'

'What?'

Malfoy turned slightly in his arms to look him in the eyes, 'You called me Draco.'

Startled, Harry released the tight grip he had been unaware he was maintaining around the slight boy's waist, 'Did I? I'm so sorry.'

Standing hurriedly he wiped the creases from his robes, acutely aware of the boy beside him slowly rising to his feet.

Harry startled as slim fingers tightened around his wrist, pulling him so that he was forced to look the other in the eyes.

'Honestly Black', Malfoy smiled gently, 'I don't think I mind you calling me by my first name every now and then.'

If Harry had any doubt as to the truth of his words, the sincerity in the other's voice as he spoke dispelled it as quickly as it could form.

'Just don't wear it out, okay?'

**888888888**

Walking into the great hall with Malfoy was really something Harry should have thought over a little more before committing to.

They had left his rooms together a little before lunch, and had naturally made their way down to the great hall from there. Though they didn't really speak to each other on the way, their steps were writhed in companionable silence, and there was an easy feel to their acquaintance that settled around them like none Harry had ever felt before.

With Malfoy, most of the time he didn't have to say anything for the other man to understand what he was thinking, and the smooth feel of his presence beside him on the long walk down was more than enough to settle Harry's still somewhat queasy stomach.

But then they were striding through the doors of the great hall together, and all hell had broken loose. Both boys had been so preoccupied with the weight of each other that they had completely neglected to take into consideration the impact their companionable silence would have on the rest of the school.

Standing in the unnatural silence of the hall, Harry was really starting to regret that.

Harry could feel Malfoy turn stiff beside him, and knew instinctively that he had done the same. Without saying anything they parted ways, each heading for their own table without a single word of farewell.

Harry slid into his regular place beside Ron, teeth clenched hard against the words he knew would be coming his way any second now.

'Harry! What the bloody hell was all that about?' Ron demanded the instant his arse hit the seat, gesticulating madly towards the doors with a loaded fork.

Harry shrugged, 'All what? We were just walking together, to be honest we hardly even said a word to each other the whole way. I don't see what the big deal is.'

Ron's eyes narrowed, 'The whole way from _where_?'

Harry swallowed thickly; sometimes Ron could be deceptively bright. 'Nowhere, we met up on the fifth floor by accident.'

Ron sighed, shaking his head sadly, 'It's really that bad then? You've hardly worked together a week and suddenly your great pals? Maybe Hermione was right…'

Harry shook his head, 'It's not like that Ron; he's just not a huge dickhead anymore.'

Ron scoffed, and seeing the other boy looking at him unconvinced, Harry shrugged, 'Think what you want; only time will tell which of us is right.'

**888888888**

O.O

Well would you look at that! I decided to leave you guys _without_ a massive cliffhanger! Will wonders never cease? :P

Thank you so very much to anyone who is still reading this; it's been so amazing having you all on this journey with me, and I really hope you'll all continue to enjoy!

OMG! I just went to upload this and realised that this series is now (at the time of posting this chap) sitting on 494 reviews! Thank you SO **SO** much to everyone who has reviewed along the way! You guys really are the only thing keeping me going! Hopefully we can all toast this story making it to 500 reviews in the next chapter!

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	19. Proffered Poison

Hello my wonderful readers!

I am so very, very sorry for how late this update is, and I do hope that some of you are still out there, and are still interested in what I have to write about! We managed to make it well past the 500 mark for reviews with that last chapter as well, so thank you so much, and please keep it up! It was the reviews from you guys that lifted me up and got me to keep going with this! :3

On that note, the AN at the start of the last chapter still stands; sadly my first lot of writer-bootcamp reviewers dwindled to nothing within a few weeks. If you'd like a chance to help and read my book as I write it, please send me a PM. :)

Anyway, enough of that boring stuff! On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, yadda yadda.

**888888888**

An uneasy silence met Severus's ears as he entered the cavernous potions lab. His two students were stood in the middle of the floor, staring with apprehension at the large blackboard that had been cleared of the previous day's work, and which now stood bare.

'Good evening' he greeted quietly, his deep tones startling both boys as they visibly jumped, before spinning to look at him.

'Good evening professor' Harry said quietly. Severus noted with a pleased frown that while his face was still washed out and eyes dark, that the boy looked notably better than he had the night before.

'Tonight we will be preparing '_Delicatus_', the test potion that I set you two to try out on your own', here his usual frown deepened, 'with the one major difference being that I will instruct you verbally.'

With a flick of his wand he set the peppermint green python's box that had followed him into the room to settle down against one of the walls.

With a pleased cry Harry moved towards it quickly, kneeling down eagerly to release the creature trapped inside.

'You can't seriously be thinking of letting it out Black?' Draco asked, 'I know you have a way with snakes, but that's no reason to tempt fate.'

Severus nodded, 'I'm afraid I have to agree with Draco on this one Black; leave the poor creature alone.'

Harry shook his head as he reached an arm unafraid into the box, 'It doesn't like it in here, and we'll get a higher quality of venom from it if it's not stressed.'

Draco took in a sharp breath as the peppermint python slid lazily along Harry's arm and around his shoulders, thick curls clinging and pressing as it climbed across his body. Taking a sure step to the side, Draco grinned and relaxed a little; safe in the knowledge that he was now at least a foot further away from imminent death.

**88888988888**

Harry watched his potion's partner with sharp eyes, taking in every motion and word with barely concealed turpitude. Something in him had broken that morning, and slowly he felt the pieces falling back into place.

Some grand decision had been made, some great gleaning of truth that he had yet to reveal even to himself. But it was there, somewhere deep inside the truth coiled within his bones, biding its time.

Around his shoulders a much more physical, immediate problem coiled, its silken scales sliding across his skin in a way that had him shivering.

'_You have changed, human boy. You are no longer human_.'

Harry hissed darkly, '_This is not something I will discuss with you snake_.'

'_Perhaps it is more true to say that you were never human?' _the python seemed pensive, '_We are all snakes here_.'

Harry shook his head, '_Not I_.'

The green head bobbed beside his, ruby eyes watching him closely as a coil curled teasingly along his spine, '_Indeed. Not human, not serpent. Dark_.'

Harry fought not to shudder, but his fingers gripped the long bench in a way that had his knuckles turning white. He groaned as Malfoy looked up, knowing from the instant light in the other man's eyes that he could tell what the snake was doing.

'Got a handle on your spine there has he?' Malfoy chuckled quietly, 'And here I was thinking you only let your worst enemy touch you there.'

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, 'You're hardly my worst enemy.'

Malfoy looked hurt, 'Truly? You wound me Black.'

'Venom!' Severus barked, once again startling them both.

Harry nodded, putting his right arm out so that it hovered over the steaming cauldron, '_If you wouldn't mind. Three drops, no more._'

'_And if I do mind?_'

The hiss was so soft that Harry barely heard it, but before he could answer the python was slithering lazily down his arm. He wavered a little, the shift in weight making his arm dip dangerously close to the noxious brew, before he corrected its height and held the snake in place.

Rearing up is hissed, crimson eyes watching Draco as it bared its long fangs. The two students hung in silence, the snake bobbing and weaving as it hissed and flared, crystalline drops of venom slowly building on its fangs.

One. Two. Then three drops, no more.

Closing its mouth the python relaxed, before uncurling its length and sliding surely down Harry's arm to the floor, where it swiftly made its way back to the box it was being kept in.

'Had enough of you has he?' Draco asked with a grin.

Harry was about to answer, but was cut off as Severus pushed him aside, leaning over the cauldron with eyebrows raised in shock.

'Unbelievable!' he muttered, a long-fingered hand stroking his chin as he observed the brew, 'Congratulations Black; it seems that you have discovered that willingly offered venom stabilises the draught; this potion will no longer need to have dranlirow's flower or scanlon root added to it.'

Turning to the two boys his frown tweaked ever so slightly, 'There's hope for this advanced class yet!'

**88888988888**

'I can't believe we almost finished it!' Draco crowed, a weary smile plastered lopsidedly across his face.

Harry chuckled, 'To be fair, we were in there for three and a half hours; I should hope we got somewhere with it!'

Behind him Snape locked the tiny door, the metallic clang of wood in iron reverberating down the dank hall, 'Draco is right to be pleased Black, that 'venom discovery' significantly altered the makeup of the potion; I'd hazard that you shaved around two hours off of the brewing time.

Harry grinned, 'So you really weren't exaggerating then Professor?'

Beside him Snape looked dark and moody, 'Hardly. This is a serious class, and I would not joke about it.'

Feeling a little chastened already, Harry's smile further wavered as the soft voice of Minerva McGonagall met his ears.

'Good evening. Severus, why was a message not sent to fetch me when your class was almost done?'

The dark haired boy was still wondering how she had got the timing right at all when Snape replied, 'I'm unsure why Dumbledore has asked you to take the students to their dorms Minerva; I am a professor just as you are, and I am more than capable of seeing them to their beds.'

The elderly woman looked a little surprised, 'You know, I hadn't even thought of it that way. I suppose he thought you would be too tired after teaching all of your classes, and then tackling theirs on top of that.'

Snape nodded knowingly, 'A truly touching concern on the headmaster's part, but it will only take five minutes, and it saves dragging you from your bed each night.'

McGonagall nodded, a pleased and yet weary smile on her face, 'I thank you Severus.' Nodding to them, she said a quiet goodbye, and turned back the way she had come.

Harry let go of a huge sigh of relief, but found himself swallowing it back as Snape's words fell into the silent night air.

'I hear that you have your own rooms Black, and that the Headmaster is rather interested in their whereabouts.'

Harry felt his stomach drop out from beneath him, 'Yes Professor, but-'.

Snape cut him off with a raised hand, 'Whatever you have to say for yourself, I do not care. You have the cloak still I trust? See that no one catches you on your way back.'

Harry could feel his mouth gaping, and beside him Malfoy chuckled with amusement, 'My godfather knows the value of a safe space Black; he would never take that away from anyone.'

Snape looked distinctly uncomfortable at that, and nodding goodnight to the two boys disappeared down the corridor without another word.

Malfoy snorted, 'Well that's all well and good, but I don't have a cloak, and the Slytherin dorm is on the other side of the dungeons! Even a prefect could get in trouble for being out of bed this late.' Looking disgruntled he started to head after his teacher, rubbing the cold from his fingers and muttering as he went.

Grinning to himself Harry sprinted to catch up, startling a squawk of protest from the other boy as he threw the cloak around them, 'I guess that means it's my turn to escort you to your room.'

Malfoy scowled at him, 'You can't come in to the Slytherin dorm Black! You're a Gryffindor!'

Harry chuckled, 'Yeah, because that's stopped me in the past…'

Beside him Malfoy looked scandalised, and it was all Harry could do not to burst out laughing. Pushing the other boy towards the Slytherin dorm he asked teasingly, 'Is the password still _'Noblesse'_?'

It didn't take them long to get to the entrance of the Slytherin dorm, and standing before the dank stretch of wall Harry turned to his potions partner, 'We can't both enter under the cloak; if there's anyone inside the door opening by itself will seem really strange.' Here he shrugged, 'So we can either part ways here, or you can walk in and I'll slip in behind you.'

Malfoy grinned, 'You're trying not to actually _ask_ to see my room, aren't you?'

Harry decided he wouldn't justify that question with an answer.

Malfoy chuckled, slipping out from beneath the cloak and saying the password, followed by a soft and yet surprisingly strong 'Come on then.'

No sooner had Malfoy entered the dorm than a shrieking girl descended on him, 'Draco! Where have you been?! It's almost midnight!'

'Back off Pansy' he managed to get out around her worried chattering, 'I was at potions, I told you the classes ran late…'

Putting her hand on her hips she frowned, 'Late is one thing, but it's almost midnight!'

Malfoy grinned, pushing past her so that he could actually get into the common room before them, 'You already said that bit.'

'So how was it then?' she pressed, halting his progress up the stairs to his dorm.

Malfoy shrugged, trying his best not to look annoyed, 'It was fine Pansy, it went… really well actually.'

'And Potter?!' she pressed, though she jumped harshly as her silver-haired companion snapped out, 'It's Black.'

'You're not actually starting to swallow that are you?!' she gaped, 'You said yourself that he only did it for the attention.'

Malfoy shook his head, 'Yeah I did but…look, let's talk about this later Pansy, I'm really tired.'

Ignoring her protests he made his way steadily up to his room, being sure to leave the door open long enough for his invisible companion to slip through, before closing it behind them.

Slipping the cloak from his shoulders Harry looked around with barely concealed curiosity, 'You actually have your own room.'

Beside him Draco shrugged, 'Yeah, favouritism is actually a thing in Slytherin.'

Harry chuckled light, 'I think it is in every house, this is just a lot more…obvious than I was expecting.' He settled himself uninvited on the edge of the four-poster bed, noting with a wry smile that the tips of the posts just barely fit beneath the low dungeon ceiling, 'Doesn't this dungeon setting ever get on your nerves?'

Draco shook his head slightly, moving around the bed to flop down on the other side of it, 'Not really, you get used to it. Sometimes the solitude is actually really nice.' He gestured to Harry with a tiny smile, 'Go ahead and lie down then Black, you haven't seemed to need my permission so far.'

Harry chuckled, 'Consider it retribution; you took advantage of my weakness and now you know everything about me, the least you could do is let me do likewise.'

Malfoy snorted, 'To say I know everything about you is a huge exaggeration.' Seeing Harry's blank gaze level with his as he settled his head against the pillows, the blond-haired boy elaborated, 'You're an enigma, a god damned puzzle all wrapped up in layer after layer of questions; I wouldn't even know where to start.'

Harry frowned, 'Now I think you're the one exaggerating.'

Draco laughed, 'Perhaps, but you have to admit that of the two of us, I'm the one spouting lies the closest to the truth.'

They fell into a companionable silence, the soft doona they led on pooling between them. With a deep sigh, Malfoy broached the one question that had been distancing them since the climb to his dorm, 'I know you're wondering about it, so I'll just answer it and get it out of the way, but yes, I thought you changed your name for the attention when I first found out.'

Malfoy sighed again, lifting a hand to run it through his silver locks, 'Now I don't know what to think', here he chuckled slightly, 'but from what I can gather, the attention was an unexpected side effect on your part.' He rolled over, crystalline blue eyes meeting green, 'So why did you change it Black?'

Harry's eyes were deep, the words settling across him as he shifted and considered, before opening his mouth and voicing his reasons. No sooner had they settled in the air, than he felt their truth.

'For years I wasn't a person, I was just this thing. People didn't know me; they knew the name, and they knew the story, and even after getting to know me, that's still what most of them saw.' He shook his head, 'I never knew my parents, and I suppose a part of me is finally starting to let that go.'

Malfoy watched as Harry sat slowly, propping himself on one arm so that he could look the other squarely in the face, 'But my godfather, he was real family, and just like my parents he was the last of his name. He taught me things, and cared for me where no other did. He _saw_ me.'

Harry shrugged, slowly sliding back down onto the cover, 'I have to honour that, and everything else that he did for me; I can't let him go.'

Draco's stomach churned, a deep emptiness filling him as he watched the other man led beside him, 'I'm sorry.'

Harry shrugged, 'It's fine.'

Silence settled over them once again, long and weary, but this time Harry was the one to break it, 'Go on then.'

Looking up Malfoy noticed the cheeky smile.

'Ask me all of these questions you supposedly have.'

Draco grinned, 'If I do, will you actually answer any of them?'

Harry shrugged, playful grin still etched across his features, 'I might.'

Draco frowned; suddenly faced with the offer of answers, he found his mind completely devoid of any useful questions.

Harry laughed, sitting up quickly as he surveyed the man led beside him, 'You don't have any!' he accused, joyous laugh tumbling from his lips before he could even think to stop it.

'No!' Malfoy frowned, sitting quickly himself, 'I definitely do!' he proclaimed, his worried brow seemingly working over the problem in his head, before he crowed with satisfaction. 'What is up with your spine?!' he asked quickly, finger pointing accusingly at the centre of Harry's chest.

Harry cocked his head sideways, 'I've already answered this one, my bones are black, that's why you can see it through my skin.'

Malfoy shook his head, calm and satisfied enough with his question now to ask more clearly, 'No, I mean why are your bones black? And what does it feel like when someone presses on your spine.'

Harry's face turned a soft shade of red, and he coughed, 'What do you mean what does it feel like?'

Draco eyed him with a calculating stare, 'When I pressed the mark on your neck, you startled and jumped away. At first I thought I'd hurt you, but now I'm not so sure.' Here he looked quizzical, 'Does it…somehow feel good?'

Oh yeah, Harry was definitely going red now. Struggling to keep the blush down he sighed, 'Yeah, it does. And don't ask me how or why, because I don't know. It just…it sends crazy shivers and tingles all down my spine.'

A wicked grin stretched lazily across Draco's features, and seeing it Harry felt his stomach drop, 'Whatever you're thinking, stop it. Right now.'

Malfoy's grin didn't falter for a second as he slowly slid to his knees, predatory eyes calculating.

Harry had less than a second to react before Malfoy struck like the snake that he was. Twisting and laughing he leapt back, struggling out of the cling of the sheets in an attempt to escape the tickling fingers headed towards his spine.

Laughing and cursing the two boys tangled in the sheets, Harry barely managing to defend himself against Malfoy's swift and accurate attempts at contact.

Somewhere beneath them a foot caught in the sheets, and a hard shove to the dark-haired boy's chest had them both sliding swiftly to the floor in a tangle of exhilarated and feverish limbs, where contact with the icy stone floor had them gasping.

Breathless from the frenzied exertion they led beside each other on the cold dungeon floor, staring up at the dark ceiling above them. Each had a foot caught in the clinging green sheets, and somehow the doona had landed half across them, further complicating their extrication.

Panting, Malfoy managed a small laugh, 'Wow, you're really good at dodging.'

Beside him Harry chuckled low in the back of his throat, 'I have to be.' Turning to face the other boy again he looked him over slowly, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth so that he could worry it with his teeth, considering.

'You really want to know what it feels like?'

Malfoy got the distinct impression that he was pushing his luck, but nodded despite himself, 'Yes.'

The silence loomed for a long moment, before it was broken by the rustling of sheets as Harry pulled his foot loose from the sheets, and reaching over with his wand muttered a quiet spell, before tapping its tip to the palm of Malfoy's hand.

Rolling over so that he was facing away from the other man he said quietly, 'Be gentle; you're not ready for a hard shove.'

Confused by the other boy's words Malfoy frowned, but was almost instantly captured by the allure of the faint mark at the base of the dark-haired man's neck. Lifting an arm he traced the tip of the spine ever so slightly with his fingertip, shivering as some strange tingle ran down his own.

Understanding now the nature of Black's spell he felt a warm tingling in his cheeks, but ignored it in favour of pressing his thumb firmly to the milky skin, and sliding it down as far as the robes allowed, which ended up being between the other's shoulder blades.

Beneath his fingers the muscles twitched and spasmed, but Draco barely noticed as something fiery shot down his spine, setting his stomach on fire with roiling snakes as his whole body shivered. Something inside of his chest blossomed and pulsed, making him gasp as his groin stirred in response, heat and pressure seeming to build inside of him in an instant.

Malfoy snapped his hand back quickly, and in an instant the sensation was over, though he was still reeling from the intense feeling. 'Christ! What the hell was that?!'

Rolling back over to face the other man Harry shrugged, 'I don't really know myself. I'm thinking unfortunate side-effect of having a black spine.' His face was flushed, but over-all he didn't seem as affected by it as Malfoy, who was still panting, 'I've had to get used to it after having clothes rubbing against it all of the time, but pressure is still hard to deal with.'

Malfoy huffed, hauling himself to his feet he pulled the doona and tangled sheets back onto his bed, before climbing inside, 'I take it that's my one question for the night?'

Harry chuckled quietly, 'Are you not satisfied with the answer?'

Malfoy grinned cheekily, 'I would have to say that 'satisfied' might just be the most inappropriate word you could have chosen. But it will do for now.' He patted the bed beside him, 'Come on then, it's too late for you to go back to your own rooms; may as well let me return that favour.'

Harry shook his head sadly, though he eyed the sheets hopefully, 'I'm afraid I have to go back, there are…things I need to deal with.' He picked his cloak up off of the floor and draped it around his shoulders, but noticing the sour look to the other's face he stopped a moment, 'I promise that's all it is, I just have things to do.'

Draco nodded and swallowed thickly as his new friend disappeared into the air, his bedroom door clicking closed quietly behind nothing as he left.

It wasn't until much later, when Draco was finally drifting to sleep, that he realised how deftly the other had dodged his real question.

**88888988888**

Harry climbed wearily through the entrance to his dorm, throwing his cloak across the back of one of the couches as he made his way up the stairs to his bed.

'You're back late Harry' Orion said quietly, her book already down as she surveyed him with questioning eyes, 'How was your potions class?'

Harry shrugged, 'It was good, but I'm not worried about that right now.' Reaching into the drawer beside his bed he lifted two tiny blue shapes into his hands, looking down at them sadly his frown deepened, 'How can I be out having fun when I don't even know how to save my friends?'

'Perhaps they cannot be saved.'

Phillius' deep tones met Harry's ears gently, but the brutality of his unwanted words shook him; 'No, I refuse to accept that. There must be someone who knows how to help them!'

They had been as still and silent as the grave since the incident that put them into their seeming comas, and nothing Harry had tried so far seemed able to rouse them. They still breathed, though shallowly, and a carefully crafted spell had their bodies absorbing nutrients so that they wouldn't starve or dehydrate, but Harry could not fathom any other way of helping them.

'Take them to your potion's master?' Orion suggested, 'If he can be trusted, he may know a draught to awaken them.'

Harry bit his bottom lip, deep in thought, 'I think if anyone could it would be him, but it could have him asking questions I don't know how to answer.' The dark-haired boy's frown deepened, 'Still, they're worth the risk, and tonight he proved himself to be at least partially trustworthy.'

Nodding to himself, the decision made in his mind, Harry settled the two little doxies onto the bed beside him, and fell into a deep and weary sleep.

**88888988888**

Well there you go beautiful readers! I'll do my best to avoid the dreaded writer's block in future guys!

_You've made it this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


End file.
